Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: A year and a half after getting married, Ranger Wendy Pines is suddenly struck by what appears to be a mysterious illness. Full of fear, the young woman is unsure of what is wrong with her. What will happen when she is blindsided by an unexpected diagnosis? How will she reveal the news to her loving husband and what will their new future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part One

Dipper Pines stirred as an alarm pierced the previous silence of the apartment that he and his wife Wendy shared. Rolling over, he took note of a light coming from the direction of the bathroom across the hall. Rubbing his eyes, the twenty year old man got up from the warmth of the bed and placed his feet on the cool hardwood floor. Adorned in a white t-shirt and green flannel sleep pants, Dipper made his way to the bedroom door, where he heard a sound that had become commonplace the past few mornings. Not wanting to scare his lover, he waited outside the bathroom as he heard the redhead get sick yet again. Concern raced through the man's head as he thought it odd for her to be ill for a few mornings in a row. On his suggestion, the two had enjoyed a relatively bland meal of grilled chicken and white rice in the hopes of settling her stomach. That plan had clearly failed. The sound of the toilet flushing, along with the tap to the sink turning on was enough to shake him from his thoughts, as he knew Wendy would emerge from the bathroom. "Morning…" the twenty-two year old woman said with an exhausted tone. "Again?" Dipper asked his wife. "Y-Yeah… I don't wanna call out of work again, but I guess I'm gonna have to…" the alabaster skinned woman said as she pulled her cellphone from the pocket of her pink sleep pants and placed the call to her boss.

"H-Hey… I-It's Wendy… I won't be in again today… I guess I'm still sick with whatever this is" the ginger woman said as Dipper looked on. "I-I know I've missed the past three days… I-I'm gonna go to the doctor's office today… I'll call you as soon as I know what's up… I-I'm sorry… Th-Thank you… Bye…" Wendy said as she ended the call, her eyes full of tears. "What'd they say?" Dipper inquired. "They said that I need a doctor's note if I'm going to be missing any more days… Ever since the current administration cut back funding to the Parks Service, we've been running a skeleton crew… So me missing work is making everyone else's job that much harder… I-I just wanna get better, Dip…" the redhead said as she began to cry. The taller man walked over to his wife and pulled her in for a hug while stroking her hair. "I-It'll be okay honey… I-I'm sure it's just, like, food poisoning or something… I knew going to that food truck get together was a bad idea…" Dipper commented as he tried to calm his upset lover. "I-I hope so…" Wendy said with a sniffle. "Why don't you go get in the shower? I'll call the doctor to get you in as soon as possible while you're in there…" the hazel eyed man suggested. "That would be wonderful… Thank you honey…" the ginger woman said as a small smile broke out across her face.

As his wife drew a warm shower, Dipper walked into the bedroom and retrieved his phone from the nightstand next to the bed. "Hello… This is Mason Pines… My wife has been under the weather for the past few days and I'd like to get her in today so we can figure out what's going on with her…" the call began. "H-Her name? Gwendolyn Pines. Date of birth is November 4th, 1996…" the young man informed the receptionist. "Y-You can get her in at 10:30 this morning? Yeah! That'd be great! Thank You! Okay, bye!" Dipper ended the call as he heard the shower turn off. Opening the door slightly, he stuck his head into the steamy room. "Wen, they said they can see you at 10:30. I'll put on a pot of coffee and we can watch some TV until it's time to go…" the brown haired man offered. "Okay… I'll be out in a few…" Wendy said as she stepped out of the shower. Dipper retreated to the kitchen to make the warm breakfast beverage as Wendy stared at her reflection in the still somewhat fog obscured mirror. Her slender body had barely changed in the past few years. The large scar that covered the inside of her left forearm was now concealed by an elaborate tattoo of a forest full of pine trees. The young lady had continued the artwork on her arm, eventually completing an entire sleeve. The top of her shoulder had a brilliant golden shooting star with a watercolor rainbow trail streaking behind it in honor of Mabel. A little further down resided an incredibly realistic compass on a pearl chain. The needle of the navigation tool pointed northwest as a tribute to Pacifica. On the inside of her bicep was her family name of 'Corduroy' written in cursive on top of a black and red flannel pattern. A black and red nautical star graced her elbow. The rest of the sleeve was of a starry night above the forest on her forearm; complete with The Big Dipper constellation. The back of her bicep was a collage of several small tattoos of things she held dear in her life. Illustrations of Stan's fez, Ford's six fingered hand, a bag of ice, Soos' question mark, Robbie's bleeding heart, and a cellphone for Tambry completed the work of art.

"Man… I hope they figure out what's wrong with me…" the redhead said to herself as she finished drying off. After walking across the hallway to the bedroom, the young woman selected an outfit. Seeking comfort above all else, she chose a pair of blue jeans and a heather grey tank top. Smelling the freshly made pot of coffee, Wendy headed to the kitchen, where her boyfriend had assembled not only a cup of the java, but also an inoffensive offering of plain toast and cheese grits. "Aww… Thanks honey…" Wendy said as she pecked the cheek of her husband. "No problem babe… Anything for my special woman…" Dipper commented back. After completing the meal, the pair made their way to the living room and curled up on the dark leather couch with a warm blanket. Finding an 80's teen romcom, the couple spent the rest of the morning relaxing. After the movie, the pair left for the doctor's office, where hopefully the cure to whatever the auburn haired woman had awaited. The clinic was a short drive from the apartment. On a normal day, the pair would have gladly walked, as it was a wonderful September morning. A golden sun hung in the clear blue sky and not a cloud was to be seen.

Pulling the emerald green Fjord J-150 into the parking lot, Wendy began to worry once again. "What if I'm not okay? What if it's something serious?" the redhead began to fret to herself. Almost as if he had heard the troubling thoughts of his wife, Dipper placed a hand on top of hers and gave her a knowing look. "Look… I know you're worried… But it's probably nothing…" he said as a small smile broke out on his face. "I-I know… But what if it isn't…" she said in a concerned voice. "Well… If it is something serious… Well, then… We'll face it together… I'll never leave your side… I Promise…" Dipper said in a reassuring tone. "Alright…" the alabaster skinned woman said in a confident tone as a determined smirk adorned her face. The couple entered the doctor's office and walked to the receptionist window. "Hi… I'm Wendy Pines… I have an appointment for 10:30…" the auburn haired woman said. "Okay… just fill out these forms and Doctor Aleshin will be out to see you shortly…" the brown haired woman in scrubs instructed from behind a desk.

After about twenty minutes or so and a hand ravaged by writer's cramp, a tall blonde woman in a white coat entered the waiting room. "Wendy Pines?" she asked before spotting the redhead at the far end of the room. "Hey Tiana…" Wendy greeted her doctor as she rose from the chair. Dipper was about to join his wife when she turned around. "If you wanna chill out here, it's cool. I know you kinda have a thing about doctor's offices…" the emerald eyed woman said with a chuckle. "Thanks dear…" the brown haired man deadpanned before returning his gaze to an outdated magazine, much to his relief. There were few things that managed to scare Mason Pines, but the doctor's office was one of them. "So… Wendy… What's been going on?" the doctor asked as they made their way to the examination room. "Well… I-It's just the past few days, I've been absolutely sick to my stomach… I can't keep anything down…" Wendy answered. "I-Is it just the nausea, or are there other symptoms? Fever? Chills? Body Ache? Fatigue?" the blonde woman asked as she grabbed a tablet. "Nah… Just nausea… Well… I have been feeling a bit run down too… But, I guess that might just be because I can hardly keep anything down…" the ginger woman replied. Tiana placed a digital thermometer in the young woman's ear and took her temperature. The result came back normal, so the doctor continued her examination. Placing a cuff around the redhead's bicep, she proceeded to take her blood pressure. "103 over 72… A little low, but I see here that you've always tended to have a lower blood pressure than average, so I'm not too terribly concerned" the woman in the white lab coat, who was in her early thirties, commented.

"Well… I suppose we'll collect some blood and urine samples and send them off to the lab… I'll give you a call later on in the day when I get the results back… Okay?" the tall blonde woman asked as she called in a phlebotomist to gather the samples of blood. Tiana left the room for a minute and the young woman began to cry. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the doctor and her lab tech re-enter the tiny examination room. " _Wendy_ … Are you alright honey?" Tiana asked in a concerned tone; her eastern European accent a bit thicker than usual. "I-I'm just, like, scared… Okay?!..." the auburn haired woman said as she sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "It's alright to be scared… I know that I would be if I were in your shoes… But right now, we don't know anything… It could end up being something like an ulcer or some sort of digestive dist-" the doctor tried to reassure the emotional twenty-two year old before being cut off by an emotional outburst of her patient. "O-OR IT COULD BE CANCER! WHAT IF I'M DYING?!" Wendy shouted. Tiana placed a hand on the shoulder of the shaking woman before continuing her thought. "The simple answer is that we just don't know until the results come back… So I would like for you to go home and just spend the day with your husband… Just do something fun… And most of all… Don't worry…" the tall blonde woman advised her patient. Wendy looked up as her emerald eyes met the soft cerulean gaze of the doctor. "Okay… I-I'll do that…" the redhead said as she continued to regain control over her emotions.

Dipper remained in his chair as time seemed to have come to a halt. "At least I didn't have to go back there… I _hate_ the doctor's office! The only place worse is the dentist! Ugh!" the twenty year old man thought to himself. The door to the examination rooms in the back part of the building opened and soon Wendy emerged. "I'll call you as soon as I have the results…" Tiana said as she waved goodbye to her patient. "So… Any news?" asked Dipper as they exited the clinic and walked out into the bright sunlight of the September day. "Nah… The doc said that I'm not running a fever… And my blood pressure is alright… So… She said that between the blood and urine samples that they should be able to figure out what's up…" the redhead replied as she tried her best to put up a façade for her husband. The last thing she wanted was to worry the brown haired man, especially since it was likely nothing serious. "Well… Let's go to the store and I'll get you some chicken noodle soup and some ginger ale. Then we'll get back to chilling out like we were before… Okay?" Dipper asked his wife. "Sounds like a plan…" Wendy said as she wrapped an arm around her lover.

After an uneventful trip to the corner store, Dipper and Wendy Pines returned to their apartment in Downtown Gravity Falls. True to his word, Dipper made a pot of soup for his ailing wife and brought it to the living room. The sight before him melted his heart. The ginger woman had fallen asleep on the couch; wrapped up in a blanket. The young lady's mouth was wide open as a small trail of drool escaped the corner of her lips and ran down her chin. Dipper debated whether to clean it up or not, but decided that she needed her rest, as it had eluded her lately. Placing the bowl of soup into the microwave to try and keep its warmth, the man returned to the living room and grabbed his laptop. Not wanting to wake up his slumbering wife, he plugged in a set of headphones and began to watch a documentary about an abandoned mental hospital in New York and the ghosts that were said to have inhabited it. Two hours into the movie, he noticed Wendy wake up and reach for her cellphone, which resided on the coffee table in front of them. Her eyes lit up and she answered the call as Dipper paused his film and removed the buds from his ears. His wife had gotten up and left the living room, which he thought was a bit odd. Nevertheless, he decided that Wendy wanted her privacy and that he would respect that as he placed the earbuds back in and resumed.

"H-Hello?" Wendy asked in an apprehensive voice, not sure of what news lay ahead for her. "Hi Wendy… It's Doctor Aleshin… So… I got the results back from your bloodwork…" the woman said in her slightly accented voice. "I-Is it bad?" the ginger woman asked in a trembling voice as she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Well… The good news is that the tests came back negative for any sort of infection or elevated white blood cell levels, which would indicate something more severe…" Tiana informed her patient. Wendy had taken a seat at the end of her mattress as she sighed with a bit of relief. "Your urine sample did come back with an _interesting_ result though…" the doctor continued. The alabaster skinned woman perked up at the new information she had just received. "What would _that_ be Doctor Aleshin?" she inquired. "Well… Wendy… You're going to be a mother!" Tiana said with joy in her voice. "I-I'm pregnant?! Are you, like, for real right now?!" the redhead asked as she leapt from the edge of the bed with a mixture of relief that she wasn't dying and happiness that she was going to be a mom. While she and Dipper weren't exactly trying to become parents, they were putting in the work necessary to do so. "Yes! Definitely! Absolutely! You are about five weeks pregnant Mrs. Pines! Congratulations!" Doctor Aleshin reaffirmed. Wendy nearly dropped the phone as she squealed with excitement. She was pretty sure that people in Seattle could her and she didn't care a bit. Dipper, meanwhile, remained seated on the couch. He was unaware of just how much his life had changed in the period of a few hours. "Th-Thank You doctor! I-I have to go! I have a ton of calls to make!" the twenty-two year old said in a high pitched voice. "Of course! I understand! Congratulations once again Wendy!" Tiana said as she ended the call.

Wendy dropped to her knees as tears of joy rained from her emerald eyes. "HOLY SHIT! I'm going to be a fucking mom! Holy shit!" the young woman once again shouted as she placed her hands on her stomach. "I-I have to tell Dipper…" the auburn haired woman said as she rose to her feet and opened the bedroom door. Walking down the hallway, she was unsure of how to reveal the pregnancy to her husband. That was, if he hadn't already heard her announce it to the entire western hemisphere. Entering the living room, she noticed that Dipper remained seated on the couch, blissfully unaware of the life changing news that his wife had just received. "This could be fun…" she thought to herself as a devilish smirk came across her face. "Who was that?" asked Dipper as he once again paused his movie and removed the earbuds. "It was one of those NNC phone polls on how I thought our town, county, state and federal government were doing…" the young woman said as she thought on her feet. "Oh… Okay…" the brown haired man replied in a confused tone. "So… I was thinking… With everything that's been going on these past few days… C-Can we take a trip to our spot?" the redhead asked, referring to a clearing in the woods by the Mystery Shack that the couple had gone to in order to experience many important events in their relationship. It was where Dipper had confessed his crush on Wendy his first summer in Gravity Falls, only to be let down gently by the slightly older woman. It was also where Dipper and Pacifica ended their first date the next summer. His first kiss had happened there, as well as his first make out session. A few years later, amidst the turmoil in their lives, Wendy and Dipper had gone there to reflect on the loss of Mabel and Pacifica. Since then, the couple would occasionally have picnics in the clearing and think about what had transpired in their lives. "That's a great idea…" the ginger woman's husband commented as he rose from the couch and took the hand of his lover.

A short drive on the winding roads of the middle Oregon forest led to their destination. Parking at the Mystery Shack, they took note of how empty the parking lot had become now that the summer travel season had drawn to a close. Following the path that cut through the dense woods, the couple stopped when Wendy observed what had become an occasional sight. "Hey Dip! Look!" the redhead said as she tugged on his arm to stop the man who led the way. "Huh… Would you look at that…" the twenty year old commented as he took in the sight of what had caught the attention of his wife. Trapped in one of the low hanging branches of a tree just off the path was a swatch of bright pink cloth. There was no doubt in either of the lovers' minds that it had once been part of a sweater belonging to the late Mabel Pines. "Good to see you again sis…" the slightly taller man said as he held the cloth between his fingers. Next, it was Wendy's turn to feel the fabric. "Hey Mabes… I guess you know too, huh? Well, let's just keep it between us girls a little while longer, 'kay?" she said just out of earshot of Dipper. Taking a moment to absorb the fact that there were still reminders of the fallen Pines twin in the forests of Gravity Falls, the couple continued on.

The path ended and the clearing emerged from the dense forest. The pair walked over to a now familiar fallen log and took a seat. "Sure is peaceful out here today…" Dipper commented as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah… An absolutely perfect day…" the redhead retorted as she thought of just how to unveil to her husband that he would become a father. "Every time we come here, I can't help but think of just how special this place is… It's, like, the center of my universe or something…" Dipper said as a smile formed on his face. "Like, no matter what's going on in my life, I can come here and have somewhere that is a good place… A place where I can escape whatever bad things are happening and just relax, ya know?" the brown haired man asked as he looked his wife of a little over a year in her eyes. "I totally get what you mean…" the now expectant young mother said as she was but mere moments from revealing her pregnancy and creating yet another cherished memory for the couple in the forest of Gravity Falls.

Author's Note: So, this kinda came to me in a dream. The reason that pregnancy never really crossed either of their minds is because the young couple had always played it safe when having sex and thought that it was enough. It's probably gonna be a two-parter, but might go longer. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews!

My Playlist for this chapter:

The Airborne Toxic Event – "Changing"

Joywave – "It's A Trip"

Muse – "Panic Station"

Passion Pit – "Take A Walk"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Two

"And that's why I have to come clean…" Wendy Pines said in response to her husband's observation that the clearing in the forest was a special place. "Come clean?" Dipper Pines asked with confusion as he looked up at his wife. "Yeah… That phone call I got earlier wasn't a phone poll like I told you it was…" she began as the brown haired twenty year old rose from the fallen log that often served as a bench. "Then who was it?" Dipper inquired; already pretty sure of the answer he was about to receive. "I-It was Doctor Aleshin… She got the results of my samples back…" the redhead said as she clasped the hand of her husband. "And? What did she have to say?" the young man eagerly asked his bride. "Well… I'll give a good news sandwich…" Wendy began. "A good news sandwich?" Dipper asked, not sure of what she meant by that. "Yeah… First I'll give you some good news… Then the bad news… Then some more good news…" she explained.

"Well… The first bit of good news is that my bloodwork came back alright… Nothing serious like an infection or anything like that…" Wendy began. "And the bad news?" the hazel eyed man asked. "Well… My urine sample did have an interesting result… In fact, I'm going to have to schedule a few appointments in the next couple of days…" the alabaster skinned woman said as she looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm a bit. "I-Is it serious?" Dipper asked his wife with a concerned tone. "Well… It is something that I'll need constant monitoring of for the next few months… It isn't gonna be the most fun in the world, but it's important…" Wendy continued. "Well… I'll be by your side no matter what… I promise…" the twenty year old reassured his wife. "Well… I did say I had some more good news… And this is big news…" the auburn haired woman said as she guided the hand she held to her stomach. "Mason I'm pregnant…" she said as a look of relief came over her concerned husband. "You're pregnant?! I'm gonna be a dad?! A-Are you for real right now… Like, you're not fucking around with me or anything, are you?" the young man said as he looked his wife in her emerald eyes. He knew that pranking was in her nature and had even tried to get back at her once, but ended up scaring her by taking it too far. That being said, he was pretty sure that she wouldn't joke about something serious like this. "Yes honey… I'm pregnant… I'm being one hundred percent serious right now…You're going to be a dad…" Wendy reassured her husband. "Holy shit! That's awesome! W-We're really having a kid… Woah! I-I mean… I-I need to sit down for a minute…" Dipper responded as he became lightheaded.

After sitting on the fallen log and taking a moment to collect his thoughts, the brown haired father-to-be looked his now expectant wife in her eyes. "I-I'm so glad that you're alright… I-I'm so fucking glad that you're okay… I-I love you so much… I've already lost so many loved ones… A-And I don't know what I'd do if I was losing you too…" the usually reserved man broke down. Wendy held the head of her relieved husband to her shoulder and stroked his wild mane of chestnut hair; tears continuing to cascade down his face and onto her red t-shirt. "It's true… You've lost so much… But now you get to gain someone new to love…" the auburn haired woman pointed out. "You're right… I can't wait to welcome our son or daughter to the world so I can share my love with them…" Dipper said as he raised his head and wiped his eyes. "Yeah… I mean… This is gonna be pretty awesome! I-I would have maybe wanted to wait a little bit longer… But this is happening and it's gonna be great!" the ginger woman said with a hint of optimism in her voice. "So… how far along are you?" Dipper inquired. "They said about five weeks… But when I go in next week they'll be able to know for sure…" Wendy replied. The pair spent the next few minutes sitting in silence as they took in the beauty of the forest that surrounded them. It was full of life, much like the young couple.

After a short while, Wendy and Dipper Pines began the trek back to the truck. "I gotta tell my Dad!" the redhead eagerly said as she pulled out her smart phone and called her father. "Wendy!" the outdoorsman answered in an excited tone. It always warmed his heart to talk to his only daughter. "Hey Dad! How are things going?" she asked with genuine interest, as she had not talked to him in a few days. Having moved back to Gravity Falls shortly after the wedding, Manly Dan Corduroy and Wendy kept in much better touch than when he worked at the lumber camp a few hours away. "I'm doing alright I guess… Just trying to keep up with the boys… Good thing Claire is here to help now. I thought it was hard when you were going through your whole teenage angst thing, but these boys make that seem like a breeze" he commented. "Yeah… I hear that… So… Are you guys doing anything for dinner tonight?" the freckled woman asked. "Not that I know of…" the woodsman answered in his gravelly voice as the sounds of saws picked up in the background. "Well… In that case, would it be alright if Dipper and I joined you?" Wendy requested. "I don't see why not… It'll be good to have you guys over… We can catch up" Dan replied. After working out the details with her father, she ended the call.

"Honey, we're having Dinner at Dad's tonight!" she shouted to her husband, who had walked ahead of her to give his wife a bit of privacy. "Ok, sounds good!" the brown haired man replied as he unlocked the truck and awaited Wendy. The drive home was unusually quiet, as the reality of the young couple's situation continued to sink in. The couple arrived home at their apartment in downtown Gravity Falls, where they decided to unwind for a few hours. Wendy and Dipper sat down on the dark leather couch in their living room and turned on the television. After flipping through the channels, Wendy found a Seattle Navigators baseball game on and decided it was good enough. "So… Do you, like, I dunno, feel any different?" Dipper asked as he broke the quiet tension that had built up between the two. "Nah… Not really… I-I guess just the morning sickness right now… Which, looking back, should have been totally obvious…" the redhead commented. "Yeah… But I mean, we were being safe and all that… I still don't quite understand how it happened…" her husband added. "Well… It might have been that night we got trashed at Tambry's house and spent the night there…" the young woman recalled.

About six weeks prior, a large end of summer party was held at the somewhat remote home. Most everyone in attendance drank, except Candy Chiu, who since her days of consuming entire vodka bottles had made a vow of sobriety. While at first everyone was glad that the young Korean-American girl had realized that it was becoming a serious issue, she now swung to the opposite end of the spectrum. Candy had become an advocate for the straight edge lifestyle and thanks to a few friends she had made in rehab, became increasingly judgmental about those she called her friends. The party had begun to really pick up steam when Candy had departed the get-together with her best friend Grenda. While most all were sad to see the athletic young woman leave, she had to pick up her two year old daughter from the sitter. Candy's departure, however, was met with a bit of celebration. It was shortly after midnight when Dipper and Wendy had snuck off to a private study in the two story house. Beyond knowing that they had sex, the couple was unsure of what had actually transpired. "Damn… I think you're right…" Dipper said with a sudden realization.

Wendy excused herself from the couch to get ready for the dinner. While she knew that her outfit was perfectly acceptable for a meal with the family, she wanted to dress up a bit for the special announcement. Shedding her blue jeans and red t-shirt, the young woman walked over to her closet. She was torn between two outfits. The first was a sky blue sundress with two belts; a bright pink one and a red one. The second outfit was a red flannel patterned skirt with a black polo shirt. After debating for a few minutes, she chose the sundress. A pair of black flats completed the ensemble. "Hey Dip, I'm ready when you are…" the redhead said as she re-entered the room. Dipper immediately noticed the dress, as it was not something that his wife wore often. "Well… I guess I should go change…" the brown haired man commented. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a grey t-shirt. "Wear whatever you're comfortable in…" the ginger woman tried to reassure her husband. "I just wanna make sure that I don't look like a complete slob... Especially when you're absolutely stunning in that dress…" Dipper replied before making his way into the bedroom. He chose a pair of nice blue jeans and a black polo shirt. "You look great…" Wendy chimed in as she walked into the bedroom. The couple stared themselves in a mirror that hung on the door of the closet. "Would you look at us…" Dipper mused. "Yeah… Married… And now a kid on the way… If you had told me a couple of years ago that this would be my life… I wouldn't have believed you…" the twenty two year old added. "Yeah… It's definitely a little different than I pictured it… But you know what? I wouldn't change it for the world…" Dipper said as he pecked his wife on her supple lips.

The drive over to the Corduroy house was once again a bit of a quiet one; at least as quiet as it could be with the rumble of the engine in Dipper's Fjord Stallion. Pulling into the driveway, Wendy drew a deep breath. While she was sure that the news would be taken well, it still wasn't easy for her to reveal to her father that he was to soon become a grandfather. The rugged outdoorsman was forty-eight years old and the last thing anyone would think about him was that he was old. Dipper and his wife Wendy walked to the front door of the two story wooden home that resided in the forest just outside of the town. Knocking on the oak door, the pair was soon met by the towering mountain of a man. "Dad!" the young ginger woman said as she wrapped her father in a tight embrace. "Wendy! Good to see you sweetheart!" he replied while returning the hug. After releasing each other, Dipper extended his hand. "Mason! How are you doing son?" the lumberjack asked as his baseball mitt of a hand eclipsed the twenty year olds' and wrapped around it for a handshake. "Doing well Pops…" the brown haired man answered. The pair entered the house, where the smell of a delicious home cooked meal greeted them.

Walking through the living room, Wendy could see her brothers playing a fighting video game of some sort. She used her stealth to sneak over to the backside of the couch. "Sup dudes!?" she bellowed, causing the trio of Corduroy boys to jump. "Wendy!" they replied in unison. Pausing the game, the ginger brothers arose from the sofa and walked around to hug their only sister. "Dip, come get you some of this hug action…" Wendy invited. Taking his wife's advice, he too was wrapped up in the embrace. "Good to see you again sis!" Mark, who was the eldest of the Corduroy boys at nineteen, commented. Clyde and Jonas nodded in agreement. "What's new Dipper?" asked Jonas, the youngest of the brood at only fourteen years old. "Nothing much… Just collecting research for my YouView channel…" the brown haired man replied. "I-I have a YouView channel too! You should totally sub!" the eager teen responded. "Only if you sub to mine…" Dipper offered. "Deal!" Jonas said as the group made their way into the kitchen. While Wendy knew that Dan and Claire were dating, it was still odd for her to see her father being affectionate with another woman. She was glad that her dad once again had the influence of a female in the house, and was sure that he was grateful for the help he received raising his somewhat unruly teen boys. On the other hand, she wondered what the couple had in common. Claire was prim and proper; the hint of her native French accent only adding to the illusion of sophistication. She enjoyed spending her spare time shopping, watching trashy television and doing other things that were stereotypical of women to do. Dan, meanwhile, was a rough and tumble outdoorsman. He preferred the calmness of the woods to the hustle and bustle of even the small town of Gravity Falls. She could never picture him in a large city like Seattle, Portland, or New York; unlike Claire Bourdais.

"Wendy! So good to see you again!" the statuesque woman greeted her former patient. "Good to see you too Claire!" the redhead replied. Dipper could sense the conflicting feelings that ran through his wife when she saw the chestnut haired woman. "Hi Claire!" the twenty year old man greeted his potential mother in law. "Mason! It's great to see you again! Still chasing those ghouls and goblins with your camera?" she asked somewhat condescendingly. "Yup! I'm up to four million subscribers on my channel, so I'd say I'm doing pretty well for myself…" he replied, trying his best to rub his success in her face. Claire and Dipper had a unique relationship to say the least. Try as she may, Wendy could never quite figure out if they truly did not care for one another or if they were being sarcastic. "So… Asking the important question here, what's for dinner?" Wendy said as she tried her best to break up the tension. "Well… I'm making some Soupe de Poisson a la Rouille… It's a family recipe that goes back generations. You know… My grandmother once spoke of an American platoon who came through her village during the liberation and absolutely loved this dish. They said they were from the Pacific Northwest and were avid fishermen before the war" Claire informed the curious woman. "Huh… What village did your family live in?" asked Wendy with genuine interest, as she knew of her own family's French origins. "We came from the small alpine village of Marennes… It was a small town, much like this one. The men were outdoorsmen and this meal was made to make use of the abundant fish in the many mountain streams…" she told the group as they sat down at the wooden dining table.

Wendy shifted nervously in her seat throughout the meal, as she thought of just how to announce to the family that she and Dipper were expecting. The dinner drew to a close and the ginger woman knew that it was now or never. "Hey, guys…" she sheepishly said above the roar of her brothers and father. "Guys!" she said with a little more force; this time getting the attention she sought. All eyes fell on the young woman as she stood up from the table and began to address the gathering. "So… I have an important announcement… Well… Actually Dipper and I have an exciting announcement…" the apprehensive twenty-two year old said as she was joined by her husband. "Well… We, uh… We wanted you guys to be the first to know this… But… Uh… I'm pregnant!" Wendy said as a bead of sweat ran down her back. "You're having a kid?!" asked Dan as he stood up from the table. "Yeah…" she hesitantly replied; not quite sure how to take her father's question. "That's great! I-I'm happy for you two!" the large man said as he practically sprinted around the large wooden table before wrapping his only daughter up in a hug. "Well… I'll be a monkey's uncle…" the usually reserved Clyde chimed in. "I AM NOT HAVING A MONKEY CLYDE!" the fiery haired woman shot back, causing the young man to sink into his seat. Mark and Jonas were laughing hysterically at the exchange, while a smile broke out on the face of Claire. The family spent the rest of the evening celebrating the joyous news that the young couple had delivered. Though the coming months would be trying, for one night, everything was perfect in the world of Wendy Pines.

My Playlist:

Calvin Harris/Ellie Goulding – "I Need Your Love"

Mono Mind – "Save Me A Place (Bridge & Mountain Remix)

Alan Walker – "Alone"

Bonnie X Clyde – "Bass Jam"

Steve Aoki & Louis Tomlinson – "Just Hold On (DVBBS Remix)


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Three

It had been a rollercoaster of a day for Wendy and Mason Pines to say the least. Earlier in the day, Wendy had discovered that she was pregnant with the couple's first child. After revealing the news to first her husband, then her family, the young auburn haired woman was emotionally spent. She was glad to once again return to the solace of their apartment, where she planned on resting for the remainder of the night. Collapsing into the soft leather of the sofa that resided in the living room, the twenty-two year old soon fell asleep. Dipper Pines, however, was fast at work packing for a spur of the moment trip to his hometown of Piedmont, California. While the Corduroy family was now well aware of the life altering situation, his family was still in the dark. That, the twenty year old man decided, was going to change tomorrow.

It was a little after eleven at night when Dipper Pines decided to wake his slumbering wife. The redhead clutched a throw pillow; a small stream of drool coming from the corner of her lips. "Wendy… Hey Wendy…" the man said as he gently rocked his lover back and forth. "Huh? Wah?" the ginger woman asked with still closed eyes. "Hey honey… Sorry to wake you, but it's a little after eleven…" he told his wife as she sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. "Wow… I guess I was just spent…" Wendy commented as she let out a small yawn. "Great… Now I'm not gonna sleep at all tonight…" she quipped in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice. "Well… That might not be the worst thing in the world…" Dipper chimed in. "And why would that be?" the freckled mother-to-be inquired. "Well… while you crashed, I was packing…" he informed his wife. "Packing for what?" she asked as a confused expression came over her. "Well… We still have to tell my family… And what better way than in person?" the man explained. "So… Roadtrip?" asked the still half asleep Wendy. "Nah… That'd be, like, seven hours or so… I took the liberty of getting us plane tickets to San Francisco… Our flight leaves at nine in the morning, so we should get to Redmond by seven or so just to be safe. I'm gonna hit the hay, but you should pack before going back to sleep…" Dipper recommended to his wife. "Okay… but what about work?" the young woman asked as she got up from the couch and followed her husband into the bedroom. "I took care of it… I called them and said that your doctor had advised you to take a week off of work and that you'd bring a note in when you returned. I figured when you go to the office on Tuesday for your follow up exam, they can write one for you… Work said it was alright and to feel better…" he informed his now relieved wife.

It had taken about half an hour, but the redhead was packed for the trip to Northern California in the morning. She soon joined her husband in their California King sized bed and once again drifted off to sleep. While the auburn haired woman had set an alarm for six in the morning, she had little need for it, as she shot up from the bed with an urgent need to purge her stomach of its contents. Stealing a glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand, it read '5:18am'. Sprinting to the bathroom across the hall, she was pretty certain she'd have taken a gold medal in the forty yard dash if they ever held it inside her apartment. Lifting the lid of the toilet, she heaved into the porcelain bowl. Dipper, who rolled over to find his wife absent from the bed, realized what was transpiring across the hallway. He got up from the warmth of the bed and walked past the partially closed door of the bathroom on his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he removed a two liter bottle of ginger ale and poured a glass of the bubbly drink for his ill wife. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, he began to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Leaving the meal on the dining room table, he made his way back to the bathroom, where much to his dismay he heard the soft sobs of his partner. Not wanting to just barge in, he gently knocked on the wooden door frame; alerting the upset woman of his presence.

Failing to hear a response back, the brown haired man opened the door and saw his wife clutching the white porcelain rim of the toilet. "Hey honey…" he quietly greeted his wife as he planted a soft kiss on her freckled forehead. "I-I don't know if I can do this every day Dip…" Wendy said as fresh tears escaped her eyes. "Just hang on babe… I'm sure once you see the doctor on Tuesday she'll be able to help you out with this… I'm sure she sees this all the time…" he tried to reassure his ailing love. "Yeah… I guess so…" the young woman said in a tired tone of voice. "Well… We're up now… Wanna get an early start to the airport?" Wendy asked as she walked over to the sink and grabbed a bottle of mouthwash. After swishing the stinging liquid around her mouth, she spit the bright blued liquid into the sink. Much to her relief, the taste of vomit was gone. "Okay… I'll jump in the shower and get dressed… I made you a little something in the kitchen if you're up for it…" he informed his wife. "Aww… Thanks Dip…" she said before planting a now minty fresh kiss on his lips.

After nibbling on the sandwich that her lover had prepared for her and sipping on the golden colored soda, she made her way to the bathroom, which was still fresh with steam from her husband's shower. Stripping out of her grey cotton sleep shorts, pink panties and black tank top, the now nude woman made her way into the shower. Turning on the warm water, a sudden feeling came over the young woman. Unlike the one that had awoken her, this feeling was much better. She couldn't explain why, but she was suddenly extremely horny. While she had always had a high libido, it seemed to have picked up tenfold in the last few weeks. She was pretty sure that she craved sex more than her husband, which she thought a bit odd. After dousing her body in a liquid body wash, the ginger woman began to play with herself. The warm water cascaded down her slender body as she reached the apex of her pleasure. Grasping onto the slick walls of the shower, she climaxed; emitting low and long moans of sheer enjoyment. Her legs turned to rubber and the auburn haired woman suddenly lost her balance; falling with a thud and landing on her bottom.

Dipper heard a bit of the commotion as he was moving the couple's bags into the living room and quickly sprinted to the bathroom, only to find the door locked. "You okay in there Wendy?!" he shouted with concern. The young woman was thoroughly embarrassed by the ordeal, but kept her cool as she continued to sit on the floor of the shower. "Y-Yeah… I-I just dropped my shampoo bottle… but I'm okay…" she lied in a calm voice. "Alright… Be more careful honey… If you had hurt yourself, I couldn't get in since you locked the door…" he explained over the sound of the cascading water. "Okay… I'll be out in a second…" Wendy reassured her husband. She was about to get up when the feeling came over her yet again. "You've gotta be kidding me…" she said as her hand once again traveled to between her legs and she gave into her primal desires. Several minutes later, she finally got up and turned off the shower; her fingers and toes now wrinkled by the warm water. Exiting the shower, she stole a glance at her slender body in the mirror. "I don't look pregnant…" she mused to herself, knowing that her flat stomach would soon begin to extend outward.

Dipper, who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a red flannel shirt, was tying his shoes when his wife joined him in the bedroom. "I'm still gonna put down one of those no-slip mats in the shower… What if you had fell?" the young man asked with concern. "Yeah… Maybe that is a good idea… You know, with me being pregnant and all…" the fair skinned woman said as a light blush came over her cheeks. She wouldn't tell her husband that the commotion he had heard was actually her falling down after playing with herself. She would never be able to live it down. The twenty two year old woman walked to her closet and selected a black skirt. After removing a white and sky blue stripped t-shirt from the dresser, she shed her towel and began to get dressed. "First a dress and now a skirt… This is really important to you, isn't it?" Dipper quipped. "Hey! Now that I'm gonna be a mom, maybe I'll embrace my femininity a bit more… Got a problem with that?" Wendy shot back. "No… I-I kinda like it is all… I-It's just different…" he commented. "Well… You're still gonna see me rocking jeans and t-shirts most of the time, so don't think I'm changing everything about myself…" the spunky young woman informed her husband. "I wouldn't want you to…" he quickly replied.

The pair made their way to the green pickup truck that was parked in the alley adjacent to the building they lived in. Placing their bags behind the seats, the couple set off for the airport. An hour's drive later, Wendy and Dipper Pines arrived at the airport in Redmond, Oregon. It took about another hour to get through security and checked in. "Dipper… I-I've got something to admit… I-I've never flown before…" the scarlet haired woman said in a sheepish tone. "It's not that bad… It's like sitting on a couch for a few hours…" he explained. "Oh… okay…" Wendy replied as the boarding announcement blared over the speakers in the concourse. The pair boarded the plane and true to his word, it was like sitting on a couch. Dipper took the window seat, as he wasn't sure how Wendy would react to looking out of it. The plane left the gate and taxied to the runway as the pilot announced that everyone had to turn off their phones. Wendy reached out her hand and her husband quickly grasped it; trying his best to assuage any fears she had. The engines roared to life and the plane began down the runway. The redhead glanced past her lover and looked out the small oval window as the ground flew by. By her estimate they had to be going over two hundred miles per hour.

The aircraft lifted off as Wendy noticed the ground getting further and further away. She felt the plane angle up as a small pressure built in her body. "I-Is this normal Dipper?" she asked with concern. "Yeah… Totally fine… This is the scariest part in my opinion… It'll be over soon…" he reassured his apprehensive wife. After a few minutes, the plane had reached cruising altitude. The rest of the flight was uneventful. The auburn haired woman felt as if she were riding the bus, which she had done a time or two with her friends to go to Seattle. In total, the flight lasted around an hour, which astonished Wendy. She was almost disappointed that it was over so quickly, but was grateful for all the time they had managed to save. After landing in San Francisco, they departed the airport, taking in the majestic sight of the city by the bay. It was a little after eleven in the morning and Dipper knew his parents would be at work, so he decided that the couple should explore San Francisco for a couple of hours. They hopped a train from the airport and arrived in downtown shortly before noon.

Walking through downtown, Dipper noticed a photography studio. "Hey Wendy… I've got an idea…" the brown haired man said before opening the door to the building. Glancing at some of the portraits on the walls of the gallery, he knew that they were in the right place. "Hey, welcome to 'Girl Taking Pictures'! How can I help you today?" a cheery woman asked. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and sported a head of rainbow colored hair. "Yeah… We're in town for the day and wanted to know if you could help us out… You see… We're on our way to my folks place in Piedmont to tell them that we're expecting…" the twenty year old man began. "I was wondering if we could do an announcement photoshoot with me and my wife?" he asked the petite young woman. "Of course we can! That's awesome! Congrats! I'm Kat, by the way…" the petite woman introduced herself. "Sweet! I was thinking of those photos with the chalkboard like I see on FacePage all the time…" Wendy chimed in. "Yeah… We can totally do that… I've got the perfect place too!" the woman said as she grabbed her camera. "Sam! I'm going out on a shoot with a client for a couple hours! 'Kay?" she shouted to the back of the building. "Sounds good to me…" a disembodied female voice replied. "So… How far along are you?" Kat inquired as she pulled out her car keys and unlocked her hybrid car. "I-I'm about five weeks, but I have an appointment on Tuesday to find out for sure…" she responded. "Oh… So you, like, just found out then…" the rainbow haired woman said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Yeah… Yesterday… We flew down today after telling my family last night…" Wendy explained.

"So… You guys aren't from around here, are ya?" Kat asked. "Well… I am originally… Piedmont born and raised… But I moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon a few years ago to be with my now wife…" he answered. During the ride, the couple told their story to the very interested shutterbug; leaving out the supernatural aspects of their past as they still didn't fully believe it themselves. Kat was especially enthralled with the pain the young couple had experienced two years prior. She couldn't believe all that they had gone through and how they found each other in their darkest hour. The sky blue automobile reached its destination in the hills above The Golden Gate National Recreation Area. "It's beautiful out here…" Wendy commented as the trio exited the car and felt the cool breeze whip against their bodies. Kat removed a chalkboard from the trunk of her auto and gave it to Wendy. Removing a large black plastic tote from the rear of the car as well, she laid a blanket out on the grass that adorned the rolling hill. Wendy, Kat, and Dipper sat down on the cloth and began to brainstorm. "So… I was thinking…" the young woman with bright hair began as she grabbed a piece of blue and pink chalk from the box and began to furiously scribble on the chalkboard. After a few minutes, her work of art was done. "What do ya think?" the woman asked her clients. 'Pink or Blue, either will do. We just know that we are due. May 2020' the announcement read. "I-It's perfect…" Wendy said as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

The couple spent the next few hours posing for Kat in the sunny hills of the park that overlooked San Francisco. "We'll go back to the studio and I can make you some quick prints for today… I'll mail the rest to you in the next few days… " the photographer explained as the trio made their way back to the city. The clock on the dash of the hybrid car read '3:13pm' as Dipper took note that everything was going according to plan. Back at the studio, Kat printed off a few eight by tens to give to Mr. & Mrs. Pines, as well as the Corduroys when they arrived back in Gravity Falls the next day. They had settled on a pose of Wendy standing in front of Dipper, with her hands on her stomach. The sign was held by Dipper to the side of his wife and the city of San Francisco and the bay stood prominently in the background. After paying Kat, the couple was once again on their way to Piedmont, where the announcement would take place within the hour. Arriving at the familiar doorstep of the two story suburban home, Dipper drew a deep breath as he began to knock on the door, not quite sure of what lay ahead for the couple.

Author's note: So, I was on a roll. Here's part three! I hope you enjoy!

My Playlist for this chapter:

Thrice – "Hurricane"

Palaye Royale – "Get Higher" The song that came on when I wrote the self-pleasure scene.

Three Days Grace – "Fallen Angel"

Greta Van Fleet – "Highway Tune"

alt-J – "Left Hand Free"


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Four

Dipper Pines knocked on the door of his childhood home with apprehension. While he was almost certain that the news he and his wife Wendy had to deliver would be met with joy, part of him worried that it wouldn't be. The relationship between the Dipper's parents and Wendy had at best been mutual tolerance and at worst a silent dislike of one another. Of course, all of this was lost on the brown haired man, as they had made sure to keep their quarrels away from the young man. He did pick up on the fact that there was some sort of tension between them, but just wrote it off as nerves on Wendy's part and his parents just being protective of their now only child. Wendy, meanwhile, was full of fear that the covert battles she had waged against the parents of her lover would at last come to light. She loved Mason Pines with all of her heart, but when it came to his mother and father, it was an entirely different story.

The first time the auburn haired woman had ventured to the suburbs of Oakland, California was on a cool fall night in 2014. It was a long weekend off from school for the then seventeen year old and her provisional driver's license was burning a hole in her pocket. The day that Wendy had earned her provisional license, she received an emerald green 2002 Fjord J-150 pickup truck. It was an old fleet vehicle for the lumberyard that Manly Dan Corduroy worked at and definitely showed it. The older vehicle had some bad shocks and struts, the exhaust past the catalytic converter had long since fallen off and the engine had multiple issues. At first, Wendy complained about receiving a broken down vehicle as a gift, but soon learned that it was a lesson of self-reliance from her father. For the next few months, Wendy worked nights and weekends to save up for the necessary parts needed to make the truck drivable once again. The young teen girl studied many different repair manuals and YouView videos on what she needed to do to be able to drive her truck. After a bunch of hard work, the truck fired up and was roadworthy once again, much to her delight. Dan was proud that his daughter figured it out on her own and now knew how to fix it if she were ever stranded by herself. While she knew that her license didn't allow her to travel out of state, the defiant teen wanted to pay a visit to her favorite pair of twins.

Loading up her truck, she set off for the city of Piedmont in Northern California. Unknown to Wendy, it was far from a short trip. After about a seven hour journey, she had reached her destination. The almost eighteen year old was amazed by how bland and conformist the neighborhood the mystery twins lived in was. She couldn't see herself growing up in what was stereotypical suburban America. It was around six in the afternoon on a Friday night when she first knocked on the door of the Pines residence. A thin man with short brown hair answered the door. Taking a glance at the man, she knew that she had the right place. Dipper's father resembled a younger version of Ford and Stan, as well as an older version of the teen. "Can I help you?" the polo and khaki clad man asked the ginger teen girl that had unexpectedly arrived on his doorstep. "Is this the Pines house?" she asked. "Yes, it is. Who are you?" Mr. Pines inquired. "Oh… Yeah… My name's Wendy… Wendy Corduroy. I'm friends with Dipper and Mabel…" the nervous young lady continued. "Oh, so… You're _that_ Wendy that Dipper ran off to last year when he was having his issues… Aren't you a little old to be friends with them?" the man asked the seventeen year old. "Nah… I-I work with them when they come up to Gravity Falls every summer" the redhead explained. "Oh… Okay then…" Mr. Pines said before turning around. "DIPPER! MABEL! You have a friend here to see you!" he shouted up the stairs. Dipper had been doing math homework when he heard his father call for him. "I didn't invite anyone over… Who could it be?" the brown haired teen asked to himself as he got up from his chair and left his bedroom. Mabel, meanwhile, was on her phone with Candy and Grenda when she heard her father. "I gotta go! Someone's here for me!" she ended the conversation before joining her brother in the hallway that overlooked the front door. Whoever it was, the twins couldn't see because their father was blocking the door.

The pair made their way down the stairs and into the foyer, where they couldn't believe the sight before them. "WENDY?!" the twins shouted in unison as they practically trampled their father to greet the young woman. "Dudes, I missed you!" Wendy said as she wrapped up her friends in a tight hug. "Come in…" Mr. Pines instructed the teen girl; closing the front door behind her. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright in Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Yeah man, everything's good there… I mean, it's hella lame, but good…" she answered. "Did you catch a flight here? Or a bus?" Mabel inquired. "Nah… I drove…" she proudly said as a beaming smile broke out on her freckle covered face. "Aren't you a little young to be driving that far?" Mr. Pines asked. "Nah… In Oregon, it's fifteen for a permit and sixteen for a provisional license…" she explained to the middle aged man. "Oh… Well… What brings you by here?" the father of the mystery twins continued. "I just had a long weekend and wanted to take my truck out for a spin…" she once again said with a sense of pride. "A seven hour trip is far from a spin around the block…" Mr. Pines commented in a fatherly tone of voice. "Yeah… I just wanted to see these two so bad… It's not the same up there without them…" the redhead explained.

"Who's there dear?" asked Mrs. Pines from the kitchen, where dinner was almost done being cooked. "One of the twin's friends from Oregon…" he shouted. The stay at home mother, who was in her early forties, made her way out of the kitchen and to the foyer where the redhead stood with the rest of her family. She took in the sight of the seventeen year old redhead, who was dressed in a pair of muddy boots, skinny black jeans with tears in the knees, a green t-shirt, a brown firehose jacket with a red flannel lining and her trademark trapper cap. "Hi, I'm Linda…" the mother introduced herself to the slender teenager. "Hello Linda, I'm Wendy Corduroy… I'm a friend of Mabel and Dipper's from Gravity Falls…" she introduced herself to the woman with long dark brown hair. "So… You came all the way down here just to say hi to the kids?" Linda Pines inquired. "Yeah! I missed them a ton! They're, like, the coolest people I know… This one time, Mabel and I fought this unico-" the ginger teen began before her younger female friend cleared her throat. "I-I mean… we went horseback riding through the forest… It was a fun time!" Wendy tried to recover. It was clear to her that the Mystery Twins had failed to fill their parents in on the odd occurrences that they had encountered in the small Oregon town.

"Well… Dinner is almost ready if you'd like to stay…" Linda said to the teen visitor. "Can she stay for the weekend?!" Mabel asked; taking her mother and father by complete surprise. "Well… I… Uh… Bob?" she stammered as the middle aged woman turned to her husband, looking for an answer. "Well… I suppose so…" the father relented as he rubbed the back of his head, where a bad comb-over barely hid a growing bald spot. "Sweet!" Wendy exclaimed; kicking off her boots as Dipper and Mabel cheered. The next couple of days were fun for the trio of adventurers, but not for Mr. and Mrs. Pines. The older girl had kept the kids out long past their curfew and both nights the teens had returned with scratches and bruises. Linda pulled her husband aside on Sunday night and had a frank conversation on how the newcomer had been a bad influence on the twins. "She keeps them out late, puts them in dangerous situations and just has an odd way about her. She just seems like trouble if you ask me. Maybe it's best if they don't go back to Oregon this summer… I mean, who knows what kind of trouble they're getting into up there?" the concerned mother said. "Honey… I feel the same way about her, but I'm sure that Stan keeps an eye on them when they are there. I mean, they've gone up there each summer for the past few years and they come back alright. I think they should maybe just hang out with someone who's a bit more their age…" Bob Pines commented. Unknown to the concerned parents, Wendy had heard the whole conversation. Tears filled her emerald eyes as she listened to the hurtful comments about her. Part of the feisty redhead wanted to tell these people off, but she knew that would put her chances of ever seeing the twins again in jeopardy.

The next few years only drove a bigger wedge between the Pines parents and Wendy, as the twins spent more and more time in Oregon. They had even skipped a Christmas with the family to spend it with their friends in Gravity Falls. Bob and Linda Pines also noticed some changes in their teenagers. Dipper had developed a somewhat more cavalier attitude when it came to things that only a few years ago he would have averted, while Mabel had become even more of a stereotypical teen girl; something that Linda blamed on hanging out with older girls like Wendy, Tambry and Pacifica. The redhead would drop in every few months completely unannounced and cause the twins to drop everything they had planned. Her carefree attitude was what rubbed Mr. and Mrs. Pines the worst though. Being fairly straight-laced and no-nonsense, they saw Wendy as a bad role model for the teens. The fateful day of June 3rd, 2017 set their opinion of the young woman in stone. They were grateful that she tried to save their only daughter, but held resentment for her being unsuccessful in doing so. Later that summer, when Dipper revealed to his parents that he and Wendy were dating, it greatly bothered them. They saw her as someone who would drag down their son and keep him from reaching his full potential. When Dipper proposed to the auburn haired woman that Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Pines were beside themselves. Sure, they were happy for their now only child because he had found someone who made him happy, but they felt as if she were a poor choice. The couple loved Pacifica and was just about, if not more so, hurt by the passing of the blonde heiress than their son. They saw her as everything that Wendy was not; feminine, stable and able to provide a life of endless possibilities for their son.

When Dipper and Wendy had married that spring, they were still convinced that their son would come to his senses and realize that there was no future with the wild ginger woman. Wendy feared that the parents would now feel as if she had managed to trap Dipper for life. She knew that the concerns the parents had about her were at least a bit valid, as she was a bit reckless from time to time and was far from a shining example of mental health, but she still wished they would give her a chance. After knocking on the door, the now familiar pair of Bob and Linda Pines greeted the couple. "Mason! Wendy… What are you doing here?!" Linda said with surprise. It was five o' clock on a Tuesday evening when the pair showed up on the door step of the suburban Oakland home. "Well… Can we come in?" Dipper asked in an unusually muted tone. Dipper and Wendy had decided that they would play this off as something serious at first, in order to lower the older couple's guard and truly surprise them with the good news. "What's the matter son?" Bob asked his only child as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take a seat at the table…" he said with a somewhat sullen look on his face. Linda noticed a large manila envelope in Wendy's hands. While she didn't care for her daughter-in-law, she hoped that it wasn't anything serious. She had been meaning to have a conversation with the newest addition to her family for some time now, but tended to be non-confrontational. Taking a seat at the dining room table, Dipper began to address his parents. "Well… Wendy hasn't been feeling well lately… So, she went to the doctor yesterday morning… A-And she got some pretty shocking news… When we found out, we figured that you guys ought to be the first to know…" he said in a serious tone. Linda's eyes filled up with tears as she began to feel horrible for the young lady. "So… What's in the envelope?" Bob inquired. "Well… It's the news… Go ahead… Open it up…" Dipper said as Wendy slid the package across the table. "Wendy… I-I know we haven't really gotten along as well as either of us would like to have… But… No matter what, you're my daughter… A-And I love you… You make my son happy… And that's what is most important… Bob and I will be there for you…" the dark brown haired woman said as she reached across the table and took the porcelain hands of the ginger woman. "Thanks Mom…" Wendy said as her eyes welled up.

Taking a deep breath, Bob opened the envelope, to reveal a white cardboard folder. "Go ahead… Open it…" Dipper instructed his father. It was an eight by ten black and white photograph of their son and his wife. Two bright splotches of pink and blue illuminated the otherwise monotone picture. "Pink or Blue, either will do. We just know that we are due. May 2020" the chalkboard that Dipper held in the photo read. "Mom… Dad… Wendy's pregnant… We're going to have a kid… Y-You're going to be grandparents…" the brown haired teen hesitantly said; awaiting a response from the shocked parents. "Th-That's great! I-I was so worried that she was sick… What a relief!" Linda said as the tears that filled her eyes managed to escape and now cascaded down her face. Bob took his wife's hand and adjusted his glasses before commenting. "This is wonderful news! I-I'm so excited for you guys!" the man said as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the table. Dipper and Wendy rose from their seats and soon embraced the soon-to-be grandfather. Linda joined in and the group hug lasted for a few moments. "So… how far along are you?" the dark brown haired woman asked as she held a hand to the young woman's sundress covered stomach. "They said maybe about five weeks… But I'll know more in a couple days when I go back for a proper exam" Wendy explained to her mother-in-law. "Well this calls for a proper celebration! Let's go out!" Bob Pines suggested. All four members of the Pines family departed the two story suburban home as night began to fall on a long day in Northern California.

 **Author's Note:** So, this chapter was kinda a hard one to write, as I wanted to properly show the dynamic between Dipper's parents and their daughter in law. Like much of my writing, I drew from a similar situation in my own life. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews!

 **Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:**

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

 **My Playlist for this chapter:**

John Mayer – "In The Blood"

Foster The People – "Sit Next To Me"

Arcade Fire – "Signs Of Life"

Jessica Lea Mayfield –"Sorry Is Gone"

The Killers – "The Man"

Grace Potter – "Alive Tonight"

Jewel – 'Foolish Games"

The Naked And Famous – "Higher"

Lorde – "Perfect Places"

Grimes – "Oblivion"

Paramore – "Fake Happy"

Middle Kids – "Edge Of Town"

Metric – "On A Slow Night"

PVRIS – "What's Wrong"

Band Of Horses – "The Funeral"

Blink-182 – "She's Out Of Her Mind"


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper Wendy vs The Future

Part Five

It had been four days since Wendy Pines found out that she was pregnant. After a trip down to Piedmont to share the good news with Mr. Mrs. Pines, the couple had returned to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Once again, she sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office. The redhead had a feeling that she would get pretty familiar with the surroundings over the next few months. "Wendy Pines…" a nurse called from the doorway. Pecking her lover on his forehead, the young woman rose from her seat and followed the purple scrub clad woman to the back. She was led into an examination room, where several machines await her. "Wendy! Good to see you again!" the ginger woman was greeted by her practitioner, Dr. Tiana Aleshin. "Good to see you too Tiana…" Wendy said. After disrobing and donning a paper examination gown, the young woman was ready for a more thorough diagnosis. A second doctor entered the room. "Wendy, this is Doctor Meghan Hamilton… She's the resident OB/GYN here and she'll be helping you through your pregnancy. "Hello…" Wendy said to the petite woman as the exam began.

"So, Wendy… We're going to start with a few questions to get a better overall idea of things here… Is that alright?" Meghan asked. The short woman seemed a bit young to be a resident doctor, but then again, Wendy was a bit young to have been a police officer, so who was she to judge. The short woman sported a blonde head of hair that extended halfway down her back. The last half foot of the platinum locks were dyed with a very bright blue, which stood out in stark contrast to the relatively plain room. Having nodded her head 'Yes', the verbal exam began. "When would you say you last had your period?" Meghan began. "Wow… now that you mention it… it has been a few weeks… I-I guess I was just so wrapped up in everything that I kinda forgot…" the redhead said as it dawned on her how obvious that this pregnancy should have been to her. "Any symptoms or irregularities since then?" the blonde doctor continued. "Well… I've been really sick to my stomach the past few days… Oh! And I'm, like, really horny lately… I mean _really_ horny…" Wendy mentioned as her pale face turned a crimson red with embarrassment. "Well, those are normal symptoms as pregnancy progresses… Hormones tend to swing wildly early on, so that is to be expected…" the petite woman assured her patient. "And you haven't had any issues with sexually transmitted diseases in the past, have you?" Meghan inquired. "Well… I did have mono when I was seventeen…" she said in a low voice; embarrassed that she had gotten it from of all people, Thompson.

It was at a bonfire the group of teen friends had one cool September night after school had started. The group of two girls and four boys had been drinking and a game of truth or dare ensued. Robbie, being the jerk he was known to be at times, had overheard Thompson admit a few weeks prior that he hadn't done much with a girl outside of holding hands, so he dared the larger teen to kiss both Wendy and Tambry. Robbie and Tambry at this point were still an item, although the dark haired teen had gone behind her back and cheated on her with a few other girls. One of those girls had contracted mono and when he later kissed his violet haired girlfriend, had passed it onto her. Thompson got it from Tambry and passed it to Wendy. A fun few weeks of sickness ensued for the group of friends, as they tried to figure out who had been patient zero in their group. Tambry finally figured out that Robbie had gotten it from Heather Ann, a girl who had been known to get around. That was the final straw for Tambry and it had caused the entire group to shun the pasty skinned teen.

"Okay… That should be fine. And you haven't been pregnant before, have you?" Meghan asked her patient. "Nope… This will be a new experience for me…" the auburn haired woman said with a nervous chuckle. "Just a few more questions Mrs. Pines… Do you have any chronic conditions, and if so do you use any medication to treat it?" the blonde doctor continued her line of questioning. "No…" Wendy answered. "Any drug allergies that you are aware of?" Meghan asked the paper gown clad woman seated on the exam table in front of her. "No… Not that I'm aware of…" the freckled mother-to-be replied. "Any psychological problems? Depression? Suicidal thoughts or self-harm?" the doctor continued. "Y-Yeah… I-I tried to kill myself twice about two years ago… I-I've been getting help since then though…" the young woman explained as her eyes filled with tears. "When was the last time you had these thoughts of self-harm Mrs. Pines?" Meghan continued as she wrote a note down on her tablet computer. "Honestly… I-It was last year… It was on Pacifica's birthday… I had gone to the cemetery to pay my respects on what would have been her twentieth birthday. I thought that I was gonna make it through the day until I saw some people standing near her grave… I-It was her parents. I-I don't know if you knew her at all or her parents, but they used to be pretty awful people. S-Something just broke in me when I saw her mom just sobbing while clutching her tombstone. The fact that someone who had done such horrible things still was forever hurt by losing her only child... I felt that guilt come rushing back. I briefly thought of doing it, but I remembered what Doctor Castroneves had taught me in therapy; that these feelings are fleeting and that I should remember all the things that I am thankful for in life…" the redhead admitted as tears cascaded down her face before landing on the thin paper gown that hid her nude body underneath.

"Okay… So there is a history of mental health issues… B-But that's alright… Lots of mothers-to-be have dealt with similar feelings and went on to be wonderful parents. I-It just means that you have to really be in tune with your emotions and leave nothing to chance if you even remotely feel that way during the pregnancy. Afterwards, we'll have to just keep an extra close eye on you, as that's when depression issues tend to spring up as well. That being said, I think you'll be fine…" the blonde doctor said in a reassuring tone as she tried to calm her patient down. Following several other questions and few tests, the ultrasound was ready to begin. "Is the father or anyone else special here today, and if so, would you like them to join us for this?" Meghan asked Wendy. "Y-Yeah… My husband is out in the waiting room… I-If you could get him…" the redhead informed her. Tiana left the room to find Dipper and bring him back to the examination room. "Mr. Pines?" the soon to be familiar voice of an Eastern European woman asked. "Yeah?" the brown haired father-to-be replied as he rose from the chair he was seated in. "I'm Tiana Aleshin, Wendy's doctor… We're ready for the ultrasound if you wanna come back with me…" she invited. "Oh, okay… I'm Mason by the way, but everyone calls me Dipper…" he introduced himself to the tall blonde. "Dipper? That's sort of an odd nickname…" she asked in a quizzical tone of voice. The brown haired man sighed before sweeping up his bangs, revealing his birthmark and sake of his moniker. "OH… The Big Dipper… Like the constellation… I get it now… That's certainly unique…" she said with a chuckle. "Yeah… I guess it kinda is…" Dipper answered. He didn't mean to be curt with the doctor, but his fear of medical facilities was settling in his psyche.

"She's right in here …" Doctor Aleshin said as she pointed to the examination room. Dipper let himself in and found his wife lying on a table, clad only in a thin paper gown. "Nice outfit…" the twenty year old man teased his wife. "Thanks… All the rage in Milan right now…" she shot back. That was one thing Dipper loved about the woman he called his wife. She was a bit of a smartass and could think of a comeback on her feet, which often led to him getting epically burned anytime he tried to poke fun at her. Meghan slid the gown up to just under Wendy's breasts and began to rub a heavy gel on her toned stomach. "Holy shit! That's cold!" the redhead exclaimed before covering her mouth from embarrassment. "It's alright… I get that a lot…" the blonde OB/GYN said as she laughed off the honest reaction of her patient. An image appeared on the monitor of the ultrasound machine and for the first time, Wendy Pines looked at her soon to be child. "Alright… So… There's the heart beating… A-And… A… Second heart beat…" Meghan narrated. She had trained for this in school, but this was her first ultrasound scan where twins were actually detected. "TWINS?!" Wendy exclaimed from the exam table. "Congratulations… You're having twins Mr. and Mrs. Pines…" the blonde woman operating the scanner announced. "I knew it! I knew I was getting twins when I married a Pines!" Wendy said as she pointed a finger at her husband. "Well… You knew it was, like, a fifty-fifty shot of it happening…" the brown haired man teased. "So… I take it that twins run in the family Mr. Pines?" Tiana asked. "Yeah… My Great-Uncles are twins… And I'm one too…" Dipper mentioned in a somewhat melancholy tone. "Ooo! Three generations of twins! That will be a fun photo you can take!" Meghan suggested. Doctor Aleshin placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder before shaking her head 'No'.

Dipper and Wendy both teared up at the fact the photo would never happen. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know one of your Great-Uncles had passed…" Meghan apologized in an attempt to salvage the situation. "My Great-Uncles are alive and well… I-I lost my sister… My twin sister…" the brown haired man said in a solemn voice. "It's okay… You didn't know…" Dipper continued. "Twins… huh… Well… This should be fun…" Wendy mused as she tried to break the tension in the room. "Yes! Twins! Meghan and I will go over everything you should do to make sure that your pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible" Doctor Aleshin reassured her patient. The rest of the appointment was fairly routine and was over in about an hour. Dipper and Wendy had exited the clinic when Wendy broke the silence between them. "I-I'm sorry that she brought up Mabel in there…" she apologized; looking her husband in his hazel eyes. "Wendy… It's fine… Not everyone knows our story… My story… She didn't know… I mean… Someday we're going to have to talk about all this with our kids anyway…" the twenty year old reminded his wife. "Kids… I still can't believe its twins… Of course it would be…" the auburn haired mother-to-be said with a chuckle. "What can I say? It runs in the family…" Dipper said as he placed a hand on the still flat mid-section of his wife. "I can't wait to tell everyone else!" the ginger woman exclaimed as the pair began the short walk back to the apartment.

The young couple decided to stop in Founder's Square to take a break. Wendy removed her cell phone from her purse and began to type a group text. "Hey Dip…" the redhead said as she looked up from the electronic device. "Yeah" he replied. "I think we should invite everyone out for dinner and tell them the good news in person…" Wendy suggested. "That sounds like a great idea" the brown haired man agreed. The next few minutes were spent inviting friends and family to McGregor's Pub in downtown Gravity Falls, where Wendy called to reserve a private room. It would be a lively affair for sure, with the Corduroy family, Nate and his girlfriend Jessikah, Lee, Thompson and his girlfriend Kate, Tambry and Renee joining them. Wendy had made sure to tell those attending that it was a casual dress affair, as she really didn't feel like getting dressed up any more than she already was. Her outfit consisted of a simple black skirt and a heather grey t-shirt. Dipper, meanwhile had donned a pair of blue jeans and a brown t-shirt.

It was about seven in the evening when the young couple arrived at the Irish Pub. Walking past the bar, they spotted the large room in the back of the establishment. A large oak table sat ready for the meeting of friends and family. First to arrive were the Corduroy family, including Claire. "Hey guys!" the excited ginger woman greeted her family as the six embraced. "So… What's this all about?" asked Manly Dan. "Well, we just wanted to get together with friends and family and share a bit of good news with you all…" she replied to her burly father. "I think I had already heard somewhere that you guys were expecting…" Claire sarcastically chimed in with her distinct accent. "Yeah… but not all of our friends know, so this is a way to tell them all at once… And it's just a good excuse to hang out…" Wendy explained. Next to join the group was Nate and his new girlfriend Jessikah. The couple had just started dating after meeting at a concert a few weeks ago. Wendy had only hung out once with her, but liked the spunky woman. She stood about five feet tall and had a darker complexion. Her dark brown eyes were adorned by a pair of thick framed glasses. Wendy couldn't figure out if they were ironic or functional, but liked them nonetheless. Jesskiah's dark black hair cascaded midway down her back and she sported a full sleeve of tattoos, just like the redhead did. "Nate! Jess! Good to see you dudes!" the mother-to-be greeted the new couple. "Good to see you too! What's this all about?" Nate asked. "Well, we just wanted to get together… It's been too long… My family kinda invited themselves…" she fibbed to her friend. Satisfied with the answer, the tattooed couple took their seats. After everyone else arrived, Wendy and Dipper took their seats at the center of the large oak table.

The group enjoyed a large meal and a few drinks, which Wendy abstained from given her newly revealed pregnancy. Finally, she was ready to address the gathering of friends and family. "So… First of all… Thanks for coming… It's great to see all of you guys again…" the redhead began as she stood from her seat. She was soon joined by her husband, Dipper. "Dip and I have an announcement…" she proclaimed with a bit of nervousness in her voice. Almost a dozen set of eyes were focused on the young couple, waiting to see what they had to say. "Well… Uh… I'm pregnant…" the somewhat frazzled woman began. The statement was met with smiles and Tambry even teared up; happy that two of her closest friends were taking yet another step in life together. "Th-That's not all…" the deeper voice of Dipper continued. "That's right honey…" the auburn haired woman said before continuing. "We're expecting not just one, but two miracles…" she said as tears flowed from her emerald eyes. Dipper turned to his wife and hugged her as the gathering of friends and family rose from their seats and began to make their way over to the expecting husband and wife. "Twins!?" Tambry asked her best friend excitedly. "Yup… twins Tambers…" she said with a slight laugh. "What is in that Pines DNA dude?…" the violet haired woman said in a teasing tone as she softly poked a finger into the chest of Dipper. "I dunno… Maybe, like, two percent alien or some shit like that…" the brown haired man joked. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Tambry concluded as she gripped both and pulled them in for a big hug. Next up was Nate and Jesskiah to offer their congratulations, followed by Lee.

Thompson and his girlfriend Kate were next to offer their congratulations to the young couple. The two had met in a weight management camp senior year of high school and had continued to talk on and off for the past few years. After expressing their true feelings for one another, Kate had decided to move to the small Oregon town and live with the now slimmed down blonde man. "Congrats Wendy and Dipper!" the longtime friend said before leaning in and whispering something that only the mother-to-be could hear. A large smile came over her face, which drew the curiosity of her husband. She leaned in and shared the secret with the twenty year old. "He just told me that he's going to propose to Kate next week…" she explained. Dipper turned around and shot a quick thumbs up and an easy smile to Thompson. Wendy was right, there was indeed a woman out there for him and he would hopefully soon be engaged to the taller brunette woman. Dipper was happy that the group was growing and hoped that it would continue to be a lifelong bond, with or without any supernatural connection.

The party wrapped up and the young couple handed out eight by tens of the announcement photo they had taken in San Francisco the previous week. After saying their goodbyes, Dipper and Wendy began the short walk back to the apartment. It was a perfect early September evening as the streetlights illuminated their way home. At the end of Northwest Boulevard, a large black sedan sat idle. Looking through the windshield, the driver spotted the young husband and wife beginning to cross the street about two blocks away. She knew what she was about to do was horrible, but that thought was overtaken by emotion. She had planned this for over two years and had finally built up the courage to exact revenge. The woman knew it was now or never. Putting the car into drive, she began down the two lane road, building speed as the couple continued to cross the street, unaware of the danger that was quickly closing in. "What a wonderful evening…" Wendy commented to her husband. "Yeah… Life is pretty much perfect right about now…" he agreed. The car was about one hundred feet away when Wendy and Dipper noticed it. Of course, they assumed that it would stop for them, as was Oregon state law for pedestrians in a crosswalk. Instead of stopping, the car continued to build up speed. Dipper noticed that it wasn't slowing down or trying to avoid them. A sense of fear came over the brown haired man as it dawned on him that they were about to be hit by the vehicle. "WENDY! LOOK OUT!" he shouted before shoving Wendy out of the way; the left front of the car made contact with his legs, sending him airborne momentarily. He landed with a thud; first on the hood, then the windshield before tumbling off to the side and landing on the cool pavement below.

The driver's view was obstructed by the now shattered windshield and the car began to weave back and forth down the two lane road. The street was under construction just ahead and the black sedan made a sudden and violent impact with a concrete barrier. A thunderous noise came from about a block down the street from where Dipper Pines had been struck. Wendy, who had scraped up her arm, face and knees pretty badly, rolled over and saw a horrific sight as pain radiated through her body. Her husband lie in the middle of the street; having sacrificed himself for the love of his life and mother to his unborn children. "Ugh… DIPPER! DIPPER!" the redhead groaned as she picked herself up off the blacktop and sprinted to her fallen lover. "DIPPER! DIPPER! HONEY! OH GOD!" she shouted as she fell to her knees beside the severely injured man. Tambry had been walking home when she saw Dipper laying in the middle of the road; a distraught Wendy on the ground next him as she clutched an injured arm. The violet haired woman rushed to her friend. "WENDY! "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Tambry shouted as she clutched the back of her head with her hands. "THEY JUST HIT HIM, MAN!" the redhead said in a raspy voice. "I'll call 911!" Tambry exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone and called for help.

Wendy looked at the smoking wreckage of the car that resided at the end of the street as a look of rage came across her face. "Tambry! Stay with him!" the redhead shouted as she sprinted off towards the assailant. The olive skinned woman looked on in confusion as she saw her best friend take off down the road. Arriving at the car, she ripped open the door and pulled out a dark haired woman who appeared to be the same age as her. She was passed out, a stream of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. "You son of a bitch!" the redhead growled as she threw her to the pavement. "What did you do?!" she exclaimed before mounting the unconscious woman and beginning to strike her repeatedly in the head. After several rage induced strikes, she broke down in tears before collapsing against the body of the wrecked car. Her fists were covered in blood and she realized that she may have just killed someone, but she didn't care. Sirens began to blare in the distance and Wendy realized that if she were found at the scene, she could be arrested for murder. Fearing the worst, she felt for a pulse. It confirmed what she had suspected; that she had killed the driver of the car. "S-She's dead… I killed her…" she said in a whisper of disbelief. The ginger mother-to-be got up and sprinted back to where Dipper was struck. Thankfully, he was being attended to by a team of EMT's.

"My God… You gotta help him…" a distraught Tambry said to a paramedic attending to Dipper. "What's his name?" the middle aged African-American man inquired. "Uh… Uh… M-Mason… M-Mason P-Pines…" she stammered as a glossy look began to come over her. The violet haired woman fell with a thud to the ground as a second EMT unloaded a stretcher from the back of an ambulance. "Passed out! I got her!" the dark haired technician said as he knelt down next to Tambry. He felt for a pulse, but found none. "Hold on!" he commented as he lowered his face to feel for breath; again not finding one. "Heart's not beating" he informed his co-worker before grasping the microphone clipped to his shoulder. "I've got a full cardiac arrest, requesting back up…" he spoke into the plastic receiver before beginning CPR on the fallen woman. Wendy stood in the middle of the street; frozen in place as she struggled to comprehend how such a magical few days had gone so very, very wrong. The night sky of Gravity Falls, Oregon was filled with the lights and sirens of emergency vehicles as uncertainty hung heavy in the air of the small town.

My Playlist for this chapter:

Wayland – "Through The Fire"

Deadset Society – "Like A Nightmare"

Nothing More – "Go To War"

The War On Drugs – "Holding On"

J.D. McPherson – "Lucky Penny"

Lana Del Rey – "Love" The song I imagine playing at the end of the chapter as the camera zooms out to reveal the ambulances racing through the night towards the hospital.

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

What Has Been Never Shall Be Again: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Six

"This is Action News One at Eleven" a female voice announced as the blue glow of the television lit an otherwise dark Corduroy house. The boys had just gone to bed and Claire Bourdais sat down on the flannel sofa to cuddle with her boyfriend Dan Corduroy. "Construction woes are causing local business owners to ask officials why the Northwest Boulevard improvement project is behind schedule. Their concerns over lost revenue and the town's response, coming up. Also, it was a picture perfect day for early autumn, but how long will those sunny skies stick around? Meteorologist Danica Stenhouse will have your complete seven day forecast" the voiceover continued. Suddenly, a 'Breaking News' graphic popped up on the screen, accompanied by some ominous music. "We'll have those stories in just a moment, but first we follow breaking news right now on Action News One at Eleven… I'm Shandra Jimenez. Police have shut down Northwest Boulevard near Evergreen Street for a couple hours now, after a driver stuck a man who was crossing the road…" the dark haired Hispanic newscaster began as Dan and Claire looked at each other. Shandra was seated at a desk, with a large video board behind her.

"Action News One's Mikaela Edwards is live where it happened with new developments" Shandra said before throwing it to a petite blonde, who was adorned in a black fleece jacket with the news station's logo on it. "Shandra, I can tell you this crash happened at ten this evening and if you look behind me, you will see that police still have the road shut down as they try to gather all the facts in this fatal accident" the reporter began as Dan and Claire looked on with interest. "Let's show you some video from right after it happened" the woman continued as a video of a wrecked car and various emergency vehicles was shown. "After speaking to investigators, what they told us is that a twenty year old man was struck while crossing Northwest Boulevard with his wife by the black four door sedan. The driver then continued down the road before striking a concrete barrier, which had been set up because of the ongoing Northwest Boulevard improvement project. The driver of the vehicle, a twenty three year old woman was pronounced dead on the scene after suffering severe head trauma. The man who was struck was taken to Gravity Falls Regional Medical Center, where at last check he is listed in critical condition. Also, a Good Samaritan who attempted to aide in the immediate aftermath has been taken to the hospital after going into cardiac arrest. Officials tell me that the twenty two year old woman knew the victim and was trying to provide information when she collapsed" the reporter informed the audience before a middle aged male police officer appeared on the screen.

"When they arrived, they found a twenty year old male suffering from severe injuries. At this time, our preliminary investigation indicates that the man and his wife were attempting to cross Northwest Boulevard inside of the crosswalk before being stuck by the vehicle. The man managed to shove his wife out of the way before being struck by the vehicle, likely saving her life. That vehicle proceeded to meander down Northwest Boulevard for roughly a block before making contact with the concrete barrier. The driver passed away from injuries suffered in the crash" the officer finished and the camera returned to Mikaela. "Again, Northwest Boulevard remains shut down at this hour between Spruce and Evergreen Streets, but officials say it should be open by morning. As for the woman who died in the crash, the Gravity Falls Police Department says that her identity will be released from the coroner at a later date. Reporting live, Mikaela Edwards, Action News One" the reporter said before turning it back over to Shandra.

The newscast continued with other stories as Dan and Claire held each other a bit closer. "That's crazy…" Dan commented. "Yeah… I mean, those people were the same age as Dipper and Wendy… You don't think?..." Claire thought aloud. "Nah… Maybe they knew them though… I'll have to call her tomorrow and ask if she heard anything about it…" Dan dismissed his girlfriend's concerns as they turned their attention back to the television set. Meanwhile, the pair of ambulances arrived at Gravity Falls Regional Medical Center, where the EMT's worked feverishly to help the two fallen twentysomethings. Wendy had rode with her husband and clutched his hand as the emergency vehicle tore thought the streets of the small town. The young woman was still in a state of shock and hadn't said a word since seeing her husband sprawled out on the pavement. Tears ran down her cheeks and her mascara began to run. The back doors of the ambulance flung open and a team of doctors and nurses stood at the ready to receive the injured man. Wendy gave chase to the stretcher before being stopped just shy of the operating room. "You'll have to wait out here…" a nurse instructed the fearful wife. The redhead responded with only a nod of her head as words continued to escape her. A few seconds later, she was almost struck by a second stretcher; this one carrying her best friend Tambry.

The auburn haired woman leaned against the nurse's station and slid to the floor, where she pulled her knees to her chest as she began to openly weep. She thought of how great the night had been going. How her friends and family had warmly welcomed the news that she would become a mother to a set of twins. She now wondered if her children would even have a father to raise them. She decided to take out her phone and text those who only a few hours ago had gathered in celebration. "Something bad happened. Plz come 2 the hospital as fast as u can. I love u all" the short and ominous message read. A few seconds later, Dan Corduroy's phone vibrated as he and his girlfriend were watching 'The Evening Show'. "Who's texting you this late at night? Your _other_ girlfriend?" Claire teased. Looking up at the outdoorsman and noting his stern look, she quickly realized that now was not the time to crack jokes. "You were right… That was Wendy… She said something horrible happened. We need to get to the hospital…" Dan said in a grim tone of voice. "I'll go start the car, you leave a note for the boys!" the woman said in her distinct French accent as she hugged the mountain of a man. Dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a green thermal long sleeved shirt, Claire rushed to the driveway and fumbled with the car keys as she tried to unlock her SUV. A few moments later, she was joined by Dan Corduroy and the couple began to make their way to the hospital, where they were uncertain what awaited them.

"Patient is Mason Alexander Pines, approximate age twenty. Compound fractures of the right and left Tibia and Fibula. Several fractured ribs, broken right Scapula and Clavicle" the lead doctor shouted out as they prepared the operating room to set the broken legs of the brown haired man. Doctors and nurses continued to rush all around the emergency department of the hospital, as Wendy Pines sat on the cold tiled floor. Her best friend and her husband were struggling to escape the clutches of death. After a few minutes, the redhead picked herself off the floor and went to find a bathroom to wash the blood of the assailant off of her alabaster hands. Wendy escaped to the somewhat serene washroom and turned on the faucet. Placing her hands into the cascading warm water, she observed the crimson hue it quickly took on as it washed away the plasma of the now deceased driver. Seeing the blood tinged water circling the drain brought back memories of the night that Pacifica and Mabel had passed. After getting drunk off of some cheap whisky, the then twenty year old officer passed out; only to wake up a few hours later to purge her body of the alcohol. She had retreated to the shower to clean herself of the blood from her wounds suffered earlier in the night. Just as it did back then, the combination of blood and water dissipated and soon it returned to a more pure form. Wendy looked at her fists, noticing that they were swollen from the punches she had dealt to the assailant. "I swear I know her from somewhere. Who was she? Why did she try to kill Dipper and me?" the young mother-to-be thought to herself as the sound of the water fell away from her and she began to get lost in her inner machinations.

The ginger woman's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of aqua scrub clad nurses who had entered the washroom. "I'm glad that girl is gonna be alright…" a larger middle aged woman quipped to her coworker. "Yeah… That's awfully young to go into cardiac arrest… It must be some sort of condition she probably didn't know she had…" the younger of the duo said. "Yeah… I guess seeing someone you know get hit by a car will do that to you" the first nurse finished as she entered a bathroom stall. Wendy inferred that they were talking about Tambry, which put her mind at ease a bit. She had been worried not only about her husband, but her best friend as well. While she was sure that Tambry was far from out of the woods, at least she had a bit of good news for the first time in a while. The auburn haired woman scooped some water up with cupped hands and splashed it on her face to wash away her now ruined mascara. Wendy exited the bathroom and made the short walk to the waiting room of the emergency department. Taking a seat that faced the windows, she observed that it had begun to rain a bit.

Dan and Claire walked through the automated doors of the emergency department and approached the front desk. "Hi! Welcome to Gravity Falls Regi-" a somewhat cheery receptionist began to greet the couple before she was cut off by the hulking lumberjack. "My little girl said she was here! Where is she?" he barked at the woman behind the desk, causing her to sink into her office chair a bit. Claire grasped the tree trunk like arm of her boyfriend and looked up at him. "What he means to say is that we were wondering if you had a woman by the name of Gwendolyn Blerble Pines come in the past hour or so?" the chestnut haired woman clarified. "Let's see here… Pines… Pines… Oh… Yeah, but it's not Gwendolyn… It's a Mason Alexander Pines… A brother perhaps?" she informed the couple. "That's her husband… H-Have you seen a red haired woman anywhere around here lately. Early twenties, about five and a half feet tall? Pale skin with lots of freckles and a sleeve tattoo?" Dan asked somewhat franticly. "Oh, you mean her?" the receptionist asked as she pointed to a woman sitting with her back to them. Dan took off towards his daughter; thankful that she appeared to be alright.

"Wendy!?" Dan shouted, which broke the trance the young lady was in. Wendy greeted her father with a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wendy, honey, what happened?" asked Claire. The auburn haired woman went to speak, but nothing came out. She tried with all her might to explain what had happened, but all she could produce was a squeak. "C'mon girl, quit messing around… What happened? Is Dipper alright?" the burly man asked his daughter. Wendy continued to try and speak, but was unsuccessful. Frustrated, she began to cry. "Why the fuck can't I talk?" she thought to herself. Claire observed a dry erase easel that the hospital staff had set up for children to play with and walked over to retrieve it. She had an idea of what was going on with the troubled young lady, but wanted to see if her suspicions could be confirmed. "Wendy, dear, write down what happened" the psychologist instructed as she handed her a black dry erase marker. 'Dipper got hit by a car. It's bad. Also, Tambry had a heart attack or something. She's going to be OK though' the redhead scribbled onto the board. "He got hit by a car? So he's in surgery now?" Dan asked. Wendy erased the previous message on the board and began to write again. 'I think someone tried to run us down. Dipper shoved me out of the way at the last second. He saved my life. Our kids' lives. Yes, he's in surgery right now. Don't know how he is. I'm scared' the mother-to-be answered.

Dan and Claire stood in a bit of shock at Wendy's insinuation that this was not just a tragic accident. The burly lumberjack was incredibly proud of his son-in-law for sacrificing his wellbeing to save his wife and unborn children. "Wendy… It's gonna be alright… They have excellent doctors here and I'm sure that Dipper is going to pull through. His recovery might not be easy, but he's a tough man. With you by his side, he'll be just fine…" Claire tried to reassure the upset wife. It worked, as a small smile appeared on the freckled face of the woman. "So… What do you think is wrong with Wendy?" asked Dan with concern. "Well… I've read case studies about things like this. Sometimes, when a person goes through a series of traumatizing events, they become mute. In some cases it can be temporary and in other documented cases it lasted the rest of the person's life…" the doctor explained to her boyfriend as a look of pure terror formed on Wendy's face. "So… Which is it?" Dan once again asked in a concerned voice. "I couldn't tell you… It's just one of those things that we'll have to wait and see…" Claire said as she clasped the hand of her boyfriend. 'This sucks' Wendy wrote on the board. "I know sweetheart… I know…" Claire said as she sat down next to the upset ginger woman and placed a caring arm around her.

An hour had passed and all three had fallen asleep as it was early in the morning. "Wendy Pines?" a male voice asked as the young woman stirred. She once again tried to speak, but only produced the squeaking sound again. Realizing she'd have to get his attention another way, she raised her hand as if she were back in school. "Mrs. Pines, your husband is out of surgery and in recovery if you'd like to see him…" the forty year old doctor, who was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a light blue button up shirt and his white coat informed her. Wendy shook Claire and her father awake so that they would be able to speak for her. Dan rubbed his eyes and looked at the eager expression on his daughter's face. "I-I'm sorry… She can't speak… What's happening?" the burly man asked in a groggy voice. "I was just telling her that her husband is out of surgery and in recovery if she wanted to come back and see him…" he once again explained. "Okay… that sounds good…" Dan said as Claire had begun to wake up as well. The trio began to make their way back to the intensive care unit as fearful thoughts crossed their minds; not quite sure of what awaited them.

Author's Note: So, I know that I took our heroes from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows, but trust me, if anyone can weather this storm, it's the Pines family. Also, I went back and fixed a few errors in previous chapters. I may go back and clean up a few details in my stories, as I have somehow lost an entire year in this AU. I have written down a timeline of events though, so it shouldn't be an issue going forward. I changed the names of two or three of my stories because they honestly weren't the best that they could have been. I hope you like the new names. As always, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my stories and review them. They're always welcome! I enjoy reading how my stories make you feel and sometimes you help me find some mistakes I make. Thanks again and happy reading!

My playlist for this chapter:

TV On The Radio – "DLZ"

Missio – "Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea"

PVRIS – "What's Wrong"

The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart – "Heart In Your Heartbreak"

Thirty Seconds To Mars – "Walk On Water"

Paramore – "Fake Happy"

Drew Holcomb And The Neighbors – "Shine Like Lightning"

Dangerkids – "Ghost In The Walls"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Seven

Wendy Pines was first to pull back the curtain and take in the sight of her severely injured husband. A thick white gauze band was wrapped around his forehead and a bandage covered his right cheek. Glancing down, she could see that his right arm was heavily bandaged and placed in a sling. The worst damage appeared to be to young man's legs, where they both currently resided in air casts, awaiting a proper brace to be prepared. "My poor Dipper…" Wendy thought to herself. "Oh my…" Claire said under her breath, as she looked at the battered and broken man. Dipper fluttered his eyes open and immediately saw the love of his life, which was a very welcome sight. The twenty year old man cleared his throat before speaking. "W-Wendy… A-Are you alright?" he asked his wife. The auburn haired woman shook her head yes as a large smile formed on her face. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips; grateful that her husband had survived the ordeal. "Hello Mason…" Dan said in an unusually soft tone of voice. "Hey Dad…" the injured man replied. "Thank you for saving Wendy. Thank you for saving my grand-kids… You're one hell of a man…" the burly lumberjack said as he stuck out his baseball mit of hand to shake his son-in-law's hand. Dipper extended his left arm and returned the gesture.

Next up was Claire, who thought about how to explain to the brown haired man how he may never hear his wife's voice again. "Glad to see you're alright… I was worried about you…" the tall brunette commented. "Depends on what your definition of alright is, but yeah… It could be worse…" Dipper joked in his dry sense of humor. "So… Wendy… What happened exactly? I remember crossing the street and seeing the car… Then I thought it was going to stop… Then it didn't stop… Were they texting and not paying attention? Or were they on something?" he asked as the hurt man turned and made eye contact with his wife. The young woman opened her mouth and tried to will herself to speak, but only a few squeaks came out. A look of frustration came over Wendy's face as she felt almost trapped inside her mind. The redhead threw a bit of a tantrum and punched the cream colored drywall of the hospital room; producing a large hole in it. "Wendy! Wendy! It's alright! Calm down sweetheart!" Dan urged his only daughter as he gripped her by the shoulders before she could do any more damage. Dipper looked on in confusion as he tried to figure out why his wife was so upset. "Dipper… Dear… Wendy's lost her ability to speak…" Claire informed the bedridden man. "She can't speak? Why? Did she lose her voice or something?" he asked with concern. "Well… I actually studied a few cases like this in med school… Sometimes… Sometimes when a person goes through a traumatic experience or several traumatic experiences, they become mute…" the psychologist explained.

Mason Pines sat in the hospital bed, shocked by what his potential future mother-in-law had just told him. Could it be that he would never hear the wonderful voice of his beloved wife ever again? "S-So… I-Is there any way to reverse it?!" he frantically asked. "Well… That's the thing… Some of the subjects of the study only had only become mute for a short period of time… Others… Well, others stayed mute for the rest of their lives… I-I wish I could give you a better answer than that…" the tall woman said with a bit of defeat in her voice. "There's gotta be a way! There's gotta be something we can do…" the brown haired man said as the sound of his heart monitor picked up in speed. "Dipper… Calm down… I-I know it's tough… B-But there may be a way… Apparently some of the people in this study were able to recover their voice when they relived their trauma… Perhaps the reason that Wendy has become mute is because she witnessed something that truly terrified her. Perhaps she did something that terrified her… We just need to find out…" Claire explained. The brown haired man once again turned his attention to the side of the bed, where his wife had taken a seat in a chair. "Wendy… Honey… I promise… We'll get your voice back… Whatever it takes… I'll do it…" he said in an earnest tone. The troubled look on the freckled face of the young woman faded away and was met by a smile; that soft smile that Dipper absolutely adored.

Wendy pulled on her father's sleeve and took out her phone to type a message to her father. 'Dad. Tell him about Tambry" she wrote before turning the screen so the large man could read it. "Oh yeah… There's something else Dipper… Tambry is in the hospital as well…" he said with a bit of a sullen voice. "Tambry?! W-Was she the one driving the car?! She was texting, wasn't she?! But who's car was that she was driving?" he thought aloud. "No… She wasn't in a car crash… She… She showed up to help you guys out right afterward… A-And she went into cardiac arrest. Don't know why, but she's here. Wendy says she's gonna be alright though…" the outdoorsman said as Wendy gave a thumbs up. "Wow… Th-That's horrible… I hope Tambry isn't hurt too bad…" Dipper thought as the curtain pulled back, revealing a certain violet haired woman.

"I heard my name…" Tambry said with a smirk as she stepped forward. Wendy shot up from the chair and nearly tackled her best friend. She was glad that the olive skinned twenty two year old was alright. Wendy once again tried to speak, only to produce the now rage inducing squeak. "Yo, Wen… You okay there?" Tambry said as she broke the embrace. "S-She can't talk…" Dipper said from the hospital bed. "Dipper! Thank God you're alright! I-I was so afraid… Afraid that you'd…" she began before tears filled her hazel eyes. "Nope… They're gonna have to try harder than that if they wanna take me out permanently" the injured man joked as most everyone laughed. "Why can't she talk? Did she lose her voice or something? I mean, she was yelling pretty loudly…" Tambry thought aloud. "Tambry… Wendy's gone mute… Sh-She saw or did something that scared her enough that she's lost her ability to speak… To answer the question you're probably going to ask next… I don't know if it's a temporary thing or if it's permanent. We honestly just have to wait and see…" Claire explained to the best friend of her potential future step-daughter.

Wendy began to furiously text away on her phone as Tambry and Claire conversed. A second later, the purple haired woman's phone buzzed. 'So, what happened to you? They said cardiac arrest? That true?' the new message on her phone read. "Yeah… So… Apparently I have some sort of heart defect called Long QT Syndrome… It's a result of something that I did a long time ago that I'm not proud of… I-I probably caused it when I was sixteen and became anorexic … Apparently it caused an electrolyte imbalance that damaged my heart… Pretty much, I did it to myself… Th-The doctors said that as long as I take care of myself and stay out of extremely distressful situations, I should be fine…" she explained. A sad look came over the freckled face of Wendy and once again she began typing. 'I'm sorry to hear that. At least you know what it is though' the new text read. "Yeah… I mean, hopefully this doesn't become a regular thing…" Tambry said. "Well… It's a good thing that you know what it is, so you can hopefully keep yourself from having it happen again" Dipper said with an optimistic tone.

It was about three in the morning before Dipper fell back asleep. After hanging around a little while longer the quartet of concerned friends and family left the hospital. Wendy grabbed a dry erase board off the wall as the group made their way towards the exit of the intensive care unit. Tambry, Dan and Claire looked on in shock at the brazen act of theft that the redhead had just committed. Not breaking her stride, the ginger woman began to write on the pilfered writing implement. 'What? We're gonna be paying enough to this damn place anyways. If anything, they're stealing from us' Wendy wrote, causing Tambry to crack up. "Wow… That certainly is a pointed opinion on the state of healthcare in this country if I ever heard one…" Claire quipped. Even though she couldn't say it, Wendy thought it was awfully ironic that an employee of that very hospital would have said something like that.

The blue sport utility of Claire stopped at Tambry's house, which once again was unoccupied by her parents. "Are you gonna be alright honey?" asked a concerned Claire to the young woman. "Yeah… Mom and Dad are off on a three week business conference in Dubai, so I've got the place to myself" she explained. "What if something happens?" Dan asked the girl that he sometimes considered a second daughter. "I'll call and bug you all if anything does happen… I promise" she said before turning to the redhead seated beside her. "Girl… I love you so damn much… Whatever is going on… I'll be there for you… We'll figure this out…" the olive skinned woman said as she pulled her best friend in for a hug. Wendy gave a knowing nod of her head to the lifelong friend and watched her exit the vehicle. Wendy wondered if she would ever get the chance to return the sentiment in her own words ever again. "What if I'm stuck like this forever… Why the fuck can't I speak! I've gotta figure this out! C'mon Ice Bag… Think!" the redhead thought to herself.

"Maybe you should spend the night with us" Claire suggested from the driver's seat. The offer was quickly shot down by Wendy with a shake of her head. The vehicle pulled up to her apartment, where much to her relief the scene had been cleared. Gone were the ambulances and the flashing lights. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all. "Wendy, honey, you're sure you're gonna be alright?" asked a concerned Manly Dan. Taking her stolen dry erase board, she wrote 'I'm sure Dad. I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine. Besides, I just wanna sleep in my own bed. It's comfortable. That and it smells like Dipper. I'm a weirdo, aren't I?' Passing the board to her father, he turned on the overhead cabin light. A light chuckle came from the burly man as he passed the board to his girlfriend. "It's okay… I know how that goes… I didn't wash the sheets in our bedroom for a couple months after your mother passed… " Dan said wistfully. She leaned forward and pecked her father on the cheek before opening the car door and exiting the vehicle.

Giving a wave goodbye, the blue SUV began to drive off. Wendy turned and began the short walk to her front door; a destination she should have arrived at hours ago with her husband after a good night out. Instead, it was nearly four on a Saturday morning. The vehicle suddenly screeched to a halt and honked its horn, breaking the thoughts of the redhead. Claire leaned out the driver's side window. Wendy sprinted to the car, which was only about half a block away. "You forgot something!" the brunette shouted in her distinct French accent as she waved the dry erase board out the window. The ginger woman put her hand to her face and shook her head in disbelief. Walking up to the door, Claire handed her the now incredibly useful writing implement. "You might need this… And I'm sure as hell not going to get caught with stolen hospital property… I kind of need to keep my job…" she commented in a teasing manner. Wendy took the marker and wrote a short note as the streetlamp above illuminated the board. It simply read 'Thanks!' Once again, they waved goodbye and Wendy entered the vestibule of her apartment. She nearly tripped going up the narrow staircase that led to her second story apartment, but made it home unscathed. The redhead pulled down the black skirt she had been wearing and collapsed into the bed while still wearing her grey t-shirt and white panties.

The light of the mid-morning sun shone through the window of Wendy's bedroom, as she stirred in the queen sized bed. "HOLY SHIT! What fucking time is it?!" she screamed internally to herself. Looking over to her phone, which she had haphazardly thrown onto her bed, she noticed several missed messages from Tambry. "OH FUCK! Something happened to her!" she thought with fear as she unlocked her phone and went to her messages. Much to her relief, it was simply Tambry telling her that she was swinging by at around ten thirty to pick her up so that they could go visit Dipper. She looked at the time that was displayed on her screen and much to her dismay, displayed '10:38am' on it. On cue, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was the violet haired woman, who let out a chuckle. "Morning sleepyhead… Wow! You really were tired… You didn't even change out of your clothes… Cute undies…" she said with a smirk as Wendy extended her arm and greeted her friend with a middle finger. "Aww, C'mon… don't be like that… I've seen a lot more of you than this…" she pointed out. Much to the ginger woman's chagrin, that was true. "Well… Since I'm here… And you're here… You wanna?" she asked in a playful tone. An angry look came over the freckled face of the young woman as she pointed to her wedding ring. "Damn… That could've been fun… You're right though… Besides… I'm pretty sure my heart needs a break after what happened last night…" she said with an air of disappointment in her voice.

Wendy grabbed her now indispensable dry erase board and wrote a message to her friend. 'I'm gonna jump in the shower. Then we'll go see Dip. K?' the note read. "Alright... But don't take too long…" the violet haired woman said. Wendy removed her grey t-shirt, revealing her pink bra. "Having second thoughts?" asked Tambry. Once again, a clearly annoyed redhead pointed to her wedding ring. "Fine… I'm gonna go raid your fridge…" the olive skinned woman said as she walked away. Wendy walked across the hallway and got into the shower. The warm water began to fall from the shower head and soon those feelings she had tried her best to suppress returned. Taking note of what happened the previous morning, Wendy sat down on the floor of the shower before indulging in her urges of self-pleasure. Tambry, meanwhile, had grown a bit concerned for her best friend. It had been about fifteen minutes and the young woman was still in the shower. Not hearing the stream of the water being broken up from someone moving around, the violet haired woman decided to open the door and make sure Wendy was alright. Turning the knob slowly, the door opened and Tambry took in a sight she wasn't expecting. Her red haired friend was nearing climax and she had a front row seat. Wendy had either not noticed the door being open or had not cared as she was about to reach the apex of her pleasure. She heard an odd sound and turned around to find her best friend having a little fun herself. The two locked eyes as Wendy reached her destination first. The auburn haired woman wanted to scream at her to get out, but realized that was not going to happen. Tambry was not far behind to reach her climax and she sheepishly closed the door after achieving it.

A few minutes later, Wendy walked across the hallway to her bedroom and slammed her door shut. She selected a pair of white and orange striped panties and a white bra from the top drawer of her dresser before deciding on the rest of her outfit. She settled on a pair of blue jeans and a plain pink t-shirt. Storming out of the bedroom with dry erase board in hand, she found the object of her anger sitting on the dark leather sofa in the living room. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' she wrote on the board as an angry expression was displayed on her face. "Wendy… I-I'm sorry… I thought you might be hurt… So I was checking on you…" she began to explain before being met with a sigh from her best friend. "Really… It's true… And then… Well… I don't know… It was just so fucking hot… I-I'm sorry…" she said with a shameful tone of voice. Wendy took the marker and wrote another message, this one much longer. 'That was totally messed up dude. The only person who can see me like that now is Dipper. I'm married. Guy or Girl, it's still cheating Tambers… : (' she wrote on the white plastic board. "I-I know… And I'm sorry… I made things hella weird between us, didn't I?" the violet haired woman asked her bestie. The auburn haired woman once again began to scrawl on the board. 'Honestly, a little. It's okay though, I forgive you' the message read. "Let's go visit Dipper... I'm sure he's going stir crazy in there..." Tambry commented. Wendy nodded in agreement and grabbed a few books her husband was in the process of reading before the accident. The duo headed towards the exit of the apartment to go and visit the still recovering hero.

Author's note: So, I had some unexpected free time and decided to write yet another chapter. The driver's identity will be revealed soon, as well as her reason why. So far there haven't been any correct guesses. As always, I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for reading!

My playlist for this chapter:

The Struts – "One Night Only"

Cage The Elephant – "Trouble"

The New Pornographers – "High Ticket Attractions"

Passion Pit – "The Reeling"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Eight

It was just before noon when the black two door import car that belonged to Tambry arrived at the Gravity Falls Regional Medical Center. The occupants of the vehicle were none other than Tambry and Wendy, who were eager to get inside and check on the gravely injured Dipper Pines. The pair of friends were about halfway to the entrance when Wendy tugged on the sleeve of her best friend's black long sleeved t-shirt. The still mute mother-to-be pointed to first the car, then her mouth. "Oh, you forgot your board…" the purple haired twenty three year old said as she had deciphered her bestie's charade. Wendy retrieved her only means of communication to the outside world and once again made her way to the entrance of the emergency department. The automatic sliding doors opened up and a rush of cool air welcomed the nervous young woman. Inside, her friend had already retrieved a pair of visitor passes for them. "They said he just woke up, so we can go back…" she informed the auburn haired woman.

Entering the intensive care unit, they were met with an atmosphere that was quite different from the previous evening. A sense of calm hung in the air and order seemed to be the rule of the day; in stark contrast to the controlled chaos the duo had experienced last night. Dipper had been moved to a private room on the far side of the large open floor plan of the department. A glass portioned wall was obscured by blinds on the other side, which Wendy supposed were for the privacy of the patients. She lifted her small alabaster hand and formed a fist before knocking against the metal frame of the doorway. "Wendy!" an excited Dipper greeted his wife. Pulling the cap off her black dry erase pen, she began to write on the board. 'Hey babe! Dumb question, but are you feeling any better today?' the message read. "First of all… There are no dumb questions… Especially when you're the one asking them… To answer your question… Yeah, a little bit" he replied. Wendy knew when her husband was lying and quickly shot him a set of eyes that said more than any words ever could. "Okay… So maybe more like not really, but they said that's to be expected after taking a hit like that… They said some of my internal organs like my spleen and liver might be a bit swollen too… but luckily it looks like just some broken bones… I'm just grateful to be alive… To see you again… Any other pain I can deal with, but I know I could never stand the pain of not seeing you …" the brown haired man said with an easy grin. That smile. It was the one thing in the world that could quell even the darkest of storms inside the ginger woman. In the immediate aftermath of the incident, she worried if that wonderful expression would ever be seen again. Of all the things that she loved about the man she called her husband, that was by far the one she adored the most.

"Hey Dip!" Tambry greeted her friend as she stepped through the doorway; deciding that she had given the husband and wife enough time alone. "Hey Tambry!" he said as the violet haired woman walked to the other side of his hospital bed. "So, they got you on the good stuff?" she joked to the bed ridden man as she picked up a pill container from a table beside him. "I guess so…" he said with a laugh. Wendy noticed that his legs now sported proper casts instead of the temporary ones he had last night. 'How bad did they say your legs were?' Wendy wrote down before turning the board so her husband could read it. "Well, the right one was closest to the car, so it took most of the brunt… I have a few metal rods, plates and screws in there… So going through security for a flight might be a bit more challenging from now on… They said the left was probably broken when I hit the ground, so it's not as bad… More of a hairline fracture…" he informed his lover. "Remember how I broke my leg when I flew off the side of that trampoline Wendy?" Tambry asked her ginger friend. She nodded 'Yes' before the olive skinned woman continued. "It took me about two months to get back on my feet…" she said with a laugh before realizing it might have been in bad taste. "Well… It looks like one of my Christmas presents this year might just be the ability to walk…" Dipper replied. Wendy looked down to the dry erase board and began to furiously write. 'Until then, I'll help you out as best I can.' she reassured her husband. "I'll help too!" Tambry cheerily chimed in.

The trio had been conversing for a few minutes when a topic that Wendy had been trying to avoid came up. "So… Did they find out who did this yet? Did they arrest them?" Dipper asked his wife and her best friend. "Dude… The driver of the car ended up dying… They crashed the car into a concrete wall thingy after they hit you and I guess, like, smashed their head against the steering wheel or something… Wendy even went to check on them right after it happened… Isn't that right?" Tambry asked her bestie, who was riddled with guilt and anxiety. A nervous sweat broke out on her alabaster skin and her eyes began to dart around the room; looking for something, anything to rescue her from this unpleasant subject. Taking a moment to gather herself, she wrote her response on the indispensable communication device. 'Yeah. It was some woman with dark hair, about our age. She was dead when I got there. She must have hit her head really bad. Tons of blood. The airbag didn't even go off' the former officer lied. Wendy wanted to tell her husband and best friend the truth, but couldn't bring herself to do so. The redhead knew that there was a chance the assailant could have survived the wreck if she hadn't attacked her and the guilt was almost too much to bear. In a way, she was relieved that she had passed out as soon as she arrived home. It prevented her from possibly acting on her intense emotions at the time.

She continued to get lost in her thoughts as Tambry and Dipper carried on in the background. "I killed her… I fucking killed her! I killed her! Why can't I just admit it! I-I'm a former officer… An expecting mother… My husband was gravely injured by her… She did it on purpose… Maybe? They might go easy on me…" she chided herself internally. "No! Nobody knows and that's the way it's gonna stay! I have a husband who only has, like, one good limb right now and a pair of kids on the way! I have to keep this to myself! It'll go away! It has to!" she continued. "Hey Wendy… You okay?" Dipper asked with a concerned look on his face, noticing that his wife had become disengaged in the conversation. Unknown to her, she had zoned out for about ten minutes. The redhead rapidly shook her head that she was indeed alright. 'Sorry. Just a lot to take in is all' she wrote down. "It's okay… I mean, first the pregnancy, then finding out they're twins… Now… I-I'm like this… It's gotta be a ton to deal with…" Dipper reassured his wife. 'Yeah. Just too much, too fast. I'll be fine' her next response read. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching television and conversing about trivial things. "I think I'm gonna get some rest… You guys can bounce if you want…" Dipper said with a yawn as the afternoon began to fade into early evening. "Okay… If you need anything, just give Wendy or me a call and we'll be right down" Tambry replied. 'I love you honey. I'll text you later before I go to bed. Until then, I'm gonna try and figure out what's going on with me' she wrote to her husband before showing him. "I love you too. You'll figure it out… I believe in you" the brown haired man said in a confident voice; his smile reassuring the unsure woman of his faith in her. The two kissed and the duo of friends began to leave the intensive care unit room. Wendy paused at the doorway and turned around. Dipper had already fallen asleep. "He looks so damn peaceful… You didn't deserve this… I'll find out why she did this to you… I promise…" the ginger woman vowed to herself as a tear rolled down her freckled cheek.

The car ride back to Wendy's apartment was filled with an odd silence. Mostly, it was because Wendy couldn't speak and having the driver of the two door import car look away from the road occasionally to read her dry erase board didn't seem like that bright of an idea. Instead, they listened to some music on the relatively short trip. Pulling into the alley beside Wendy's apartment, Tambry leaned over to the passenger side of the vehicle and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug. "I've gotta get to work, but if you need me, I'm just a text away…" she said before breaking the embrace. Wendy formed a ring with her index finger and thumb, indicating that she understood the purple haired woman. The redhead exited the car and began to walk to her front door as she heard the loud modified exhaust of the black import car fade away into the distance. A thought raced through her head and she stopped dead in her tracks. The ginger woman instead turned around and walked towards her dormant Fjord J-150 pickup. She unlocked the emerald green truck and set off on a trip to a familiar place where she could release some of the feelings she was holding on to.

A twenty minute drive took the mother-to-be to the edge of town, where the forest surrounded the valley of Gravity Falls. Making a left off of Route 668, the truck came to a halt at a ten foot tall chain link fence. The top of the barrier was covered in razor wire, which the redhead had successfully scaled many a time in her more rebellious teenage years. Now a nearly twenty-three year old woman with children on the way, a sense of doubt came over her. Gritting her teeth, the auburn haired woman paced back and forth on the loose stone driveway of the place she wished to enter. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the metal of the wall and pulled herself up. She placed her sneakers into the holes in the fence and began to scale her way up the structure. A few moments later, she had reached the top. Being careful as to not be cut by the protective measure put in place by the owner, she climbed over top of the wall and began her descent. Once inside, she found the control panel and pressed a red plastic button, which operated the gate. It groaned to life and soon enough, opened to let her truck in. Walking through the opening, she hopped back into the still running vehicle and drove inside. Getting out yet again, she pressed the button and closed the gate so that if anyone came by, they would be none the wiser that anybody was inside. She reentered her truck and quickly jumped on the gas, causing the rear tires to spin on the loose dirt of the ground. The truck spun around so it now faced the exit, in case she needed to make a hasty escape.

Turning off the vehicle, she got out and opened up the diamond plate toolbox that resided in the bed of the truck. After a minute of searching, she found what she was looking for. Removing a ten pound sledgehammer from the box, she began her walk. The junkyard was a place that the young woman would come to whenever she was angry or frustrated. She would seek out an inanimate object and begin her attack on it. In an odd way, she found it to be extremely therapeutic. She often wondered if there were better ways to deal with her issues, but shrugged it off. Now that she had been going to therapy for close to two years, she was curious if it would still have the same effect it once did. After a brisk walk in the quickly cooling air of the ever encroaching early September evening, she found some candidates for her exercise in anger management. A pile of CRT televisions and a fairly intact late eighties sedan were to be her sacrifice for this session. Taking out her phone and selecting a playlist of punk music, she placed the headphones into her ears and began. Swinging the hammer with all her might from behind her back, it smashed the first TV with ease. The redhead was desperate to scream, but instead settled for the squeaks that came from her throat. The frustrated young woman smashed television after television with all the might she had, trying to exercise the demons that dwell inside her soul. Sweat mixed with tears as she moved onto the rusty car. Grabbing the hammer by the long wooden handle, she began to bash in the glass windows.

Tambry had forgotten to get with Wendy about when Dipper was being released from the hospital and decided to ask her. After a few unanswered texts, fear began to run through the young lady. Her best friend was going through a lot and she had become worried for her well-being. Closing the laptop where she had been working on a graphics package for Action News One, she left her house and began the drive over to her friend's home. About ten minutes later, she pulled into the alleyway, only to find it devoid of a certain green truck. "Where the hell could she have gone?" the violet haired woman pondered to herself. "The hospital!.. Nah, it wouldn't make any sense for her to go back up there right after I dropped her off… Oh, I know!" the olive skinned twenty three year old extrapolated as she began her search. The loud exhaust of the black import car cut through the relative silence of the early evening. After almost half an hour the violet haired woman arrived at her destination; the junkyard at the edge of town. Tambry remembered the place well, as she and her crew of friends would often break in and have a bit of destructive fun.

Much to her relief, she heard the reassuring sounds of metal being stuck and glass shattering. Scaling the chain-link fence, a sense of nostalgia came over the twenty three year old. She missed the carefree days of her teens, when she and her friends would cause mischief all over the sleepy Oregon town. It had only been a few years, but she could sense the group slowly drifting apart. Work and relationships had filled the once seemingly unlimited free time they had. Wendy was surprisingly the first to get a real job. Tambry had done online college in order to get her degree in graphic design and soon found a job with the Gravity Falls Gossiper, bringing it into the digital age by managing its website and Chirper feed. Her work caught the attention of Action News One and soon she was a designer for their graphics packages and an online content manager. It was a fairly easy job with extremely flexible hours, so she worked on her own time. The violet haired woman was grateful for that fact as she was able to maintain somewhat of a social life. On her desk at home rest a letter from KNCA in Sacramento, California which offered her a job working on their website as a managing editor. She wondered if she should leave everything behind in pursuit of her career or stay and be satisfied with the life she had built for herself in the small hometown of Gravity Falls. The appeal of a fresh start in a somewhat large city appealed to her; it was a chance for her to reinvent herself. A town like Sacramento would no doubt provide endless opportunities, from love to work, but she wanted to make sure those she cared about were alright.

Landing on the opposite side of the fence with a thud, Tambry picked herself up from the crouching position she had ended up in and walked to a familiar green truck. The toolbox was opened and there was no doubt that Wendy was here. Reaching into the box, she removed a two foot long black iron crow bar and began her search for the ginger woman. A short walk later, she spied the pink t-shirt clad woman denting a washing machine with all her might. Wendy, who still was raging out to her mix of aggressive music, was unaware that her best friend now stood right beside her. Lifting up the crowbar, she swung it into the relatively thin metal of the clothes washer. Wendy saw something strike the machine and turned to her right to see an olive skinned woman swinging a long object at the appliance. Tambry paused mid-swing and wrapped her bestie up in a hug. "Figures you'd be here. You had me worried… I-I thought you might be hurting yourself or somethi-" she said in a somewhat raspy voice as her emotions overtook her. Wendy, who had left her dry erase board in the truck, placed her index finger to the purple haired woman's supple lips. It was now or never for the redhead; time for her to come clean. Maybe that would be the key to unlocking her voice. Taking a deep breath, she summoned every bit of her might to try and reveal the stunning truth to her best friend.

Author's Note: So, sorry this took a bit to upload, but the holiday weekend kinda got in the way. I know you guys love these cliffhangers, so here's another. I kinda mapped this whole thing out and I think this by far might become my longest story, so get comfy because it's gonna be a long ride! My playlist is important for this chapter because I tried to get in that tormented and angsty type of mindset that Wendy finds herself in. I just imagine that she never really grew up from that teen we first saw in the show where marches to the beat of her own drum. I think she's toned it down a hair, but even as a mother I'm gonna keep her like that because as Alex once said himself, she's like if you took every cool person you ever met and threw them in a blender. She's not gonna get all lame even though she has responsibilities or anything like that.

My Playlist:

Papa Roach – "American Dreams"

Pretty Vicious – "Are You Ready For Me" (The song I was listening to when I came up with Wendy's anger management scene)

Rise Against – "The Violence"

Nothing More – "Go To War"

Hollywood Undead – "California Dreaming"

Pennywise – "Let Us Hear Your Voice

Blink 182 – "Anthem Part 2"

Rise Against – "Worth Dying For"

Knuckle Puck – "Give Up"

Skarlett Riot –"Rising"

The Dirty Youth – "The One"

Brody Dalle – "Don't Mess With Me"

Crucified Barbara – "Into The Fire"

Icon For Hire – "Make A Move"

The Dirty Youth – "Fight"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Nine

Wendy reached down with all her might to try and confess to her best friend that she had killed the person who had hit her husband with their car. At first a few squeaks came out, much to her frustration. Tears filled her emerald eyes as Tambry looked on. "I-I can, like, go get your board from the truck…" she offered to her bestie. Wendy waved her off and tried once again. "I…" she broke through. Tambry's eyes went wide as she realized her friend had managed to say something, even if it were just one letter. "I… I killed…" she struggled with an incredibly raspy voice. A vein popped out on the side of the young woman's head and she turned a deep shade of red. Tambry placed a caring hand on the upper back of her friend, worried she might pass out. "I killed her! I killed her!" she broke through as she began to sweat profusely. "I fucking killed her dude!" the auburn haired woman said as she fell to her knees and began to weep uncontrollably. "It's okay Wen… Just take a deep breath…" the olive skinned woman said as she joined her friend on the dusty ground of the junkyard. Wendy took a moment to calm down and tried once again. "I killed the driver of the car… She was alive when I found her… I-I mean, she was barely alive… But alive nonetheless…" Wendy said in a soft and hysterical tone of voice. "Dude, she hit her head on the steering wheel… The police said so themselves…" Tambry tried to convince her distraught friend. "No… She was messed up… Pretty fucked up… But I pulled her out and started punching her…" the redhead said as she buried her face in her hands. "M-My hands… They were covered in blood… Her blood…" the mother-to-be said. "S-So… Say you did kill her… Nobody has to know… I-I mean… She did try to kill you, Dip, and the kids... I say she got her just deserts…" the violet haired woman tried to rationalize. "I-I don't know that she tried to kill us… I-It could have been an accide-" the redhead stammered before being cut off. "Wen… I've seen the police reports… I have sources inside the GFPD… I-I don't know how to tell you this… B-But she was definitely trying to kill you… That's what I went home to work on… I had a few emails waiting for me and they paint a pretty damning picture…" the violet haired woman revealed.

Wendy removed her hands from her face and looked Tambry in her hazel colored eyes. "S-She tried to kill me? A-Are you sure?" the ginger woman asked in disbelief as she sniffled. "Yeah… Remember Heather Ann Moreno?" the olive skinned woman asked. "Y-Yeah… She went to high school with us… I-I thought I recognized her from somewhere…" Wendy recalled. "Yeah… Robbie cheated on both of us with her…" Tambry said with a sullen tone. "What a slut!" the redhead commented with disgust, as this was new information to her. "Yeah, so anyways, she apparently had a gun in the car too… A-And a note…" Tambry replied. "A gun and a note? So… She, like, had this all planned out then?" the freckle faced woman said as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah… I guess she was gonna break into your house and… And… Oh, God… I can't say it…" the violet haired twenty-three year old said as she began to break down once again at the thought of someone wanting to do harm to her best friend. "She was going to murder me… Wasn't she?" Wendy asked coldly as the sun had almost completely set. "Yeah… She blamed you for Robbie's death… A-And she was gonna shoot you and Dipper while you guys slept… I-I guess she saw you two out while she was waiting for it to get late enough and decided to try and run you down instead" Tambry said as she rose to her feet and extended a hand to her friend. "The note was a suicide letter explaining why she did what she did… She said that you turned Robbie into the guy that robbed the bank… That you're the reason he was dead… She said that she wanted to be with him, but after you broke his heart, he didn't want to be with anyone else. That he became obsessive over you…" she explained as Wendy took her hand and pulled herself back up to her feet.

"Okay… So I get why she wanted to kill me… But why Dipper? What did he have to do with anything? We didn't even get together until after Robbie was dead…" Wendy asked. "Well… She pretty much wanted to take out anyone who she felt had hurt Robbie… I-I was on that list too… S-She had a list of times I left work… When I would leave my house… S-She had pictures of all of us… It was hella creepy…" Tambry explained as she shuddered with disgust. The pair made their way to the emerald green pick up and took a seat inside as the temperature continued to drop. "Still… The police have to know that the impact of the crash didn't kill her…" Wendy thought out loud. "Yeah… They know… The injuries weren't entirely consistent with just that… They know you were by the car after it crashed… They have footage from the jewelry store across the street but it wasn't angled right to actually catch you hitting her… It just shows that you were in the area…" Tambry revealed to the confused young woman.

"Then why haven't they come and at least talked to me about it?" Wendy inquired. "Well… The short answer is that they know someone struck her… But I guess there isn't enough proof to say that it was you… or that it was what killed her… It'd probably go to trial and by the time it did you'd be pretty far along… I-It honestly just isn't a good look for anyone involved… And besides, you'd probably be acquitted and all… So… They cooked up a whole ' _She had a medical emergency and died when she hit her head on the steering wheel_ ' story to explain it all away" Tambry concluded. "So that's it… I just have to live with the fact that I killed someone?" the redhead asked in a bewildered tone of voice. "Yeah… Pretty much…" the violet haired woman replied. "Look… With the injuries from the crash she was either going to die anyway or be a vegetable for the rest of her life at best… So the way I see it… You did her a favor…. You gotta just let this go Wen… Help your husband heal… Raise your kids… You'll be better off for it… Everyone will be…" Tambry concluded. "Okay… B-But what about the evidence?" asked a concerned Wendy. "I've got that taken care of… The note was destroyed and the gun is gone too… As for what happened… Ms. Moreno suffered an aneurysm behind the wheel and lost control of her car… It was a tragic accident" Tambry coldly said as she opened the door to exit the truck.

Wendy watched as her friend pressed the red button to open the gate. Starting up the truck and driving out, she saw the violet haired woman race to get around the fence before it closed again. "How could she be okay with that? How could anyone?" she pondered to herself. Sure, it felt good to get that secret off her chest and even better to regain her ability to speak, but at what cost? Maybe she could just pretend that it was all a tragic accident. Just go along with the story that the police had come up with. After all, her mother was a victim of a brain aneurysm, so she was aware it could happen to anyone at any time. She waved goodbye to her best friend as she began the drive home. "Well… I guess this is just gonna be one of those things I'll have to take to the grave…" she said aloud to herself. "She's right… I have to take care of Dip… And these two…" she said as she rubbed her still flat stomach. She wondered how much her body would change in the next few months when she would begin to show a bit more. As a person who liked to be physically fit, she was curious how much she could work out and what kind of diet she would have to be on. These and many other questions would have to be asked at her next doctor's appointment.

Tambry, meanwhile, sat down in the two door import she drove and closed the door. Her eyes soon filled with tears and she leaned on the top of the steering wheel. "Is what I'm doing right? I mean, sure, I'm helping keep a friend out of trouble… And the town wants me to do this… But, is it the right thing? I mean, yeah, that bitch was gonna kill not only Dip and Wendy, but also me… Still, she didn't have to die… Ugh! I'm so fucking confused!" she said as she broke down. The conflict in morality was something that was a bit unusual for the violet haired teen. In the past, she had lied, cheated and stolen quite a bit. Maybe this was her becoming more of an adult and learning that actions have consequences. One thing Tambry knew for certain was that she wanted to go home, get comfortable and enjoy a good drink. Pulling into her driveway, the young woman unlocked the front door to the two story home and threw her keys into a bowl on a table beside the door. "Fuck! It's good to be back…" she said as she threw her purse down on the tan carpet of the living room and fell into the black leather sofa. Turning on the television, she flipped through the channels until she found Action One News just in time to catch the six o'clock edition.

"This is Action One News at Six" a male voice boomed as one of Tambry's graphics shot up on the screen. The purple haired woman pulled out her phone while the headlines droned on in the background. Suddenly, Shandra Jimenez's voice caught the young woman's attention. "In an update to a story we first brought you last night at eleven, the identity of the driver who passed away in a hit and run on Northwest Boulevard has been identified. Heather Ann Moreno, age twenty-three, of Gravity Falls was killed after her vehicle struck both a pedestrian and a concrete barrier. According to the Roadkill County coroner's office, Moreno suffered a brain aneurysm shortly before the incident occurred. The victim of the hit and run, local town hero Dipper Pines, is set to be released from the hospital tomorrow. We here at Action News One wish him a speedy recovery and our thoughts are with the Moreno family at this time" the newscaster concluded before throwing it to her meteorologist for an update of the weather. "Good… The media accepted that crock of shit the cops came up with…" Tambry thought to herself. She got up from the couch and walked into the large kitchen. Opening a cabinet, she removed a blue bottle and placed it down on the counter. After grabbing a short glass from the cupboard, she placed it into the icemaker on her stainless steel refrigerator. The glass clanked as it filled with a few ice cubes. Returning to the counter with the bottle on it, she unscrewed the silver cap and poured the clear liquor into the glass, nearly filling it to the top. She placed the bottle of White Swan Vodka down and picked up the glass. In one large gulp, she emptied the glass of its liquid contents and began to pour herself another.

Wendy arrived home from the junkyard and wondered if she should call Claire. After all, she was gravely concerned for the young woman and was no doubt trying to figure out how to cure her. Pulling out her cell phone, she fidgeted with it for a couple of minutes before selecting the phone number for her father's house. The phone rang a few times as a small bead of sweat broke out on the forehead of the anxious young woman. "H-Hello?" a familiar deep voice answered. "H-Hey Dad…" Wendy said hesitantly. "WENDY! Y-YOU GOT YOUR VOICE BACK!" he shouted into the phone, nearly deafening his daughter. "HEY CLAIRE! IT'S WENDY! SHE GOT HER VOICE BACK!" she heard him shout away from the receiver. "Oh honey! That's great! I was worried for you sweetheart!" Manly Dan exclaimed. "I was kinda worried myself…" the redhead replied. "How'd you get it back?" her father inquired. "Well… I-It just kinda came back… I guess I just needed to know that Dipper was gonna be alright…" Wendy fibbed. She knew that the whole cover up could be compromised if she told her Dad. "That's what I figured… It was just a lot for you…" the outdoorsman said in a relieved tone. "We'll have to get together once Dipper gets out of the hospital… I-I'm just so relieved… Everyone is…" the usually gruff voiced man said in a softer tone. "Tell them I said hello!" the young woman said as she tried to end the call. "I will… Love you Wendy…" the burly man reassured his daughter. "Love you too Dad…" she said as she hung up. "I feel like complete shit for lying to my Dad… But Tambers is right… It's better to just move on…" she said to herself in a defeated tone as she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes; unsure of what the future held not only for herself, but the entire town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: So, I pretty much had a chapter ready to go and then decided to completely gut it and start over, as I wasn't happy with how Wendy would get her voice back. So, if there are any odd things I didn't catch when trying to mesh the two together, let me know. Can Wendy keep the act up and lie to of all people, her husband? Or will the crushing guilt of possibly taking a life cause her dark tendencies to once again rear their ugly head? Will Tambry crack and expose the cover-up that is protecting her best friend. Will Wendy ever begin to get a baby bump? All this and more in the next chapter of Wendy & Dipper Vs. The Future!

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Ten

Wendy Pines awoke in a cold sweat as the darkness of her bedroom alerted her to the fact that it was sometime during the night. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she pressed the power button; the bright light of the display momentarily blinding the young woman. As her tear filled eyes adjusted, they were able to discern that the screen displayed '3:42am' as the time. "Holy shit! That was too real!" the redhead exclaimed to herself as she caught her breath; recalling the nightmare that she had just dreamt. All she could really remember was that she was standing on top of the Gravity Falls water tower; her feet resting precariously on the thin handrail of the nearly two hundred foot tall structure. Wendy wasn't sure what she was doing up there, but looking down below, she spied a pair of teenage girls. One sported a long and fiery mane of hair much like her own at that age. The other stood in stark contrast with medium length silver braided locks; a streak of black contrasting the lighter hair around it. She couldn't hear what they were shouting, but the scared woman did notice that her husband was standing behind them with a grave look on his face. Wendy felt as if she were only a passenger inside her own body; feeling her feet leave the wooden railing and the rush of the cool air as she hurdled towards certain death below.

That was the moment the mother-to-be woke up; drenched in a cold sweat that only pure terror could produce. "What the fuck was that about?!" she questioned herself as she sat up in the queen sized bed and turned on a bedside lamp. Running a petite hand over her freckled face, she felt it wick the perspiration from her skin. "I haven't had a dream like that in a few months…" she commented to herself as she swung her legs out from under the comforter and placed them on the hardwood floor of the bedroom. The young woman got up from the warmth and comfort of the bed to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. "I guess I'll get the journal and write it down again… Maybe if I read them over time I'll figure out what they mean…" the redhead thought to herself as she had reached her destination. A small light above the stove lit the otherwise dark apartment. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she inserted it into the fridge and pressed the water button. A moment later, she quickly downed the cool drink. Grabbing the blue tome from a shelf in the living room, the mother-to-be retreated once again to the bedroom. Removing a pen from her desk, she began to record the nightmare she had just experienced.

'September 14, 2019: I awoke once again in a cold sweat after having a nightmare. I hadn't had this one since I was going through my struggles a couple of years ago. I was on top of the water tower and felt like someone else was controlling my body. Two girls were at the base of the tower. One had red hair like mine and the other had silver hair with a black streak (Maybe my daughters? They looked the same, like twins would? IDK). Mason was with them and all three were shouting to me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I felt my body jump off the tower. I think I might have been possessed? A ghost or demon perhaps? Who the hell knows in this town? That's when I woke up. I'm scared. I can't wait until Dipper is home from the hospital later this week. I need him. We need him' the young woman wrote in the blank pages of the book that her late friend Mabel had gifted her with on what should have been the deceased teen's eighteenth birthday. Closing the blue journal, she fidgeted with her necklace; another gift from Mabel that was waiting for her when she returned from her twenty-first birthday adventure in Portland with Dipper. It matched the one that her husband had received for his eighteenth birthday and sported the same pendants. The redhead wracked her mind trying to figure out what the two mystery charms stood for. Upon finding out she was pregnant with twins however, she had her suspicions. An axe and a flame. It had to mean something. Pulling the piece of jewelry up to her lips, she gave it a quick kiss before letting fall around her neck once again. Placing the book on the side table, she turned off the light and attempted to get some more rest.

Dipper Pines tossed and turned in his uncomfortable hospital bed as he too was having a nightmare. The brown haired man was running through the familiar forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon. A sense of panic raced through his mind as he headed towards the water tower. Standing beneath it, he spied two teenage girls, who were bickering with one another. The red haired one was wearing an outfit consisting of a purple t-shirt emblazoned with a lavender pine tree and a grey knee length skirt. Her companion was wearing black skinny jeans and dark blue off the shoulder oversized t-shirt; a striking feature of the teen was the prosthetic left hand she sported. Finally within earshot, he picked up on the heated conversation. "You said they'd get rid of all this crap! That they'd make things normal for once!" the red haired girl shouted at her companion. "They should have! I don't know what's going on!" the silver haired teenager replied with a frustrated tone as she flipped furiously through a well-worn book. Glancing up, he saw the love of his life, Wendy, standing on the thin wooden railing of the tower. "Wendy! Honey! I'm here!" Dipper shouted with all his might as the two teens turned around. "Thank God you're here!" the redhead girl exclaimed with relief.

"What's going on?!" Dipper asked. He wasn't quite sure how, but felt like he knew the pair of girls. Taking a knee, he placed a hand on each of their shoulders; now eye level with them. "PJ summoned the Magic Killers! I told her not to, but she didn't listen!" the redhead shouted at the silver haired teen. "Whatever, MJ! You were the one who kept complaining about how things could never just be normal! It's not my fault that I'm hella awesome at dark magic!" the lighter haired girl said with a snotty tone. It reminded him of a certain blonde haired girl when she was about their age. "Oh! Would you just quit PJ! I'm just so over your shit! I'm the dark one! I'm so damn unique! I have a robot hand… Everyone look at me!" the frustrated auburn haired teen argued. "Shut up!" Dipper exploded, causing the bickering teens to stop. They shared a look of absolute shock. The brown haired man rose to his feet just in time to see his wife leap off of the tower and begin her plummet to the Earth below.

Dipper shot up in the hospital bed and glanced up at his heart monitor, which was beeping rapidly. A timestamp in the bottom left corner of the black and green screen showed him that it was '3:42am'. "What the fuck was that about?!" the injured man exclaimed to himself. Grasping his necklace from the table beside his bed, he ran held it close to his face and examined it. The Cipher Wheel he knew all too well. He understood what four of the six charms on the necklace stood for, but wasn't sure what the axe and flame meant. "Maybe it has something to do with those girls… What were their names? MJ and PJ I think?" Dipper thought to himself as the lights suddenly turned on in the hospital room and a nurse appeared with a concerned look on her face. "Everything alright Mr. Pines?" the aqua scrub clad woman asked as she walked over to examine the monitor. "Y-Yeah… I just had a nightmare… But I'm okay now…" he explained as the worried expression on the nurse's face faded away. "I'm sorry to hear that… Related to the accident? We have a great staff of psychological professionals if you'd like to talk to them…" the woman, who Dipper estimated was in her early forties, offered. "I think I'll be alright… Thank you though…" he replied in a tired voice. "Okay… Well, I'll let you get back to sleep…" the nurse said as she exited the room and turned off the lights. "I can't wait to see Wendy…" he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep once again.

Wendy had woken up at nine in the morning, having successfully managed to get back to sleep after the somewhat troubling nightmare. Opening the book that lay on the nightstand beside her bed, she located the page she had written earlier. Reading it back, she began to think about it. "I have to talk to Dipper about this… Maybe he can shed some light on what it means… Maybe Ford had one of those dream analyzing machines in his bunker or something… It just seemed so real… Almost like I was looking into the future or something… And those girls… They looked like they could be twins… Maybe? Nah!" the confused young woman mused as she rubbed her stomach. She had noticed that over the past few days it had begun to poke out ever so slightly. Walking into the living room, she grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and walked to the bathroom. Shoving the pillow under her white cotton tank top, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Huh… So this is what I'm gonna look like? Weird…" she mused to herself before shedding her sleep clothes and getting into the shower.

After cleaning herself and drying off, the ginger woman walked across the hall and selected her outfit for the day. She chose to put on a pair of slim jeans, a black tank top and green Gravity Falls High School Track & Field hoodie, as she was going for comfort on the cool and overcast autumn day. Locking her front door, she began her trip downstairs to meet Tambry and head to the hospital. While she was grateful for the helpful role her best friend had taken on since Dipper was hurt, part of her wished she could just go visit her husband alone. Throwing on her black skate shoes, the young woman opened the door to her vestibule and saw the black two door import waiting for her. A soundtrack consisting of EDM remixes of popular songs awaited the redhead, who strongly preferred rock music. Locking the front door, she joined her friend in the vehicle. "Sup?!" she shouted over the bass of the song. Tambry noticed that her friend was yelling and turned down the music. "Sorry… Just feeling it, ya know?" she apologized. "It's cool…" Wendy replied, no stranger to cranking up the tunes herself. "So… When does Dip get to come home? I'm sure he's getting hella sick of that hospital…" Tambry asked. "I don't know… Maybe a few more days? They wanna make sure that everything is healing properly before he goes home…" she explained to the violet haired woman in the driver's seat.

A short car ride later, the pair of friends arrived at Gravity Falls Regional Medical Center. Retrieving their visitor passes, the duo made their way to the new hospital room the brown haired man had been relocated to. Wendy paused right before entering the room and turned to her best friend. "Can you give me and Dip, like, fifteen minutes or so alone? I just have to ta-" she began before being cut off by the olive skinned sidekick. "You two wanna get freaky… I get it… By the way… Hospital sex… Kinky…" she commented to the clearly embarrassed redhead. "Tambry… We're not gonna bang… I have to talk to him about something important… I swear…" she said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "Okay… Either way, Imma go try and land me one of these hot doctors… Later…" the violet haired woman said as she turned her back and began to meander down the hallway. Walking into the room, she spotted her husband trying to change the channel on the television. "Wendy! How are you?!" the brown haired man said in an excited tone. He noticed that his wife had forgotten her dry erase board and quickly reached for a pen and paper beside his bed. Wendy grabbed a chair that resided in the corner of the room and dragged it beside her lover. Sitting down, she clutched his hand as she drew a deep breath. "Thank you for believing in me…" she said as a look of shock came over the face of the bedridden twenty year old man. "Y-Your voice! I-It's back!" he exclaimed. "Yup… I got it back last night…" the freckled woman said as an easy smile formed on her face.

"I have, like, a million questions about that… But first… I have to tell you about this weird ass dream I had last night…" Dipper said as he looked his beautiful wife in her emerald green eyes. "A dream?" Wendy asked in amazement. "Well… It was more like a nightmare… You were on to-" he began before the auburn haired woman interrupted. "On top of the water tower…" she said in a soft voice, her mind full of disbelief. Any doubt she had about it not meaning anything had just gone out the window. "How'd you know?" an astounded Dipper asked as his eyes got bigger. "I-I had a nightmare too…" the ginger woman mentioned. "You go first…" the injured man offered. After recanting her dream, she clutched the hand of her lover. "No way… Mine was exactly the same… Except… You know… From my point of view…" he explained. "Those girls… Who were they? What were they saying?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice, hopeful that her husband had an answer. "Well… They called themselves MJ and PJ… They looked to be in their early teens and might have been sisters… Twins even… The one with the silver hair had a prosthetic hand… They were arguing… Apparently PJ is the one who summoned these people called the Magic Killers… I have no idea who they are, but she did say that MJ wanted all the weird crap to go away… That PJ girl also claimed to be, and these are her words, 'Hella good at dark magic'… And she had some sort of old book under one of her arms… I don't know…" the brown haired man explained as best he could. "So what were you doing up there? Why did you jump?" asked a concerned Dipper. It was now Wendy's turn to fill her husband in on some of the details. "I don't know… I felt like I wasn't in control of my body… Like I was just along for the ride… Ya know?" she informed her husband.

"Okay… So here's what we know…" Dipper began as he drew a deep breath. "These girls MJ and PJ, who may or may not be sisters… They summoned something or someone called the Magic Killers… MJ can cast spells… You felt like you were under one…" he recapped. "Yeah… I guess… I mean, I dunno…" Wendy said; unsure of what had happened to her. She pulled out her necklace and began to fidget with it a bit. "Those two symbols on our necklaces… I can't help but think that they stand for MJ and PJ… I just feel it…" Wendy said as she once again locked eyes with her lover. "You don't think?" the brown haired man asked as he looked at the midsection of his pregnant wife. "Maybe?" she answered in an uncertain tone. Realizing that the speculation was getting them nowhere, Dipper decided to change the subject. "So… How'd you get your voice back? When?" he asked with genuine interest. "Well… It was after I left here last night… I was feeling kinda angry… Kinda sad… So I went to the junkyard to beat the shit outta stuff… I guess it worked because I tried screaming and it just came out…" the redhead lied to her husband. She decided that it was best he never found out the truth when it came to his accident. She wrestled with her conscience over whether deceiving the man was the best thing to do, but came to the same conclusion that her best friend had. Right now he needed her. Soon her children would need her. If she could eliminate a stressful element from their already interesting future, then why not do it? "I'm just so damn glad to hear your voice again… It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard…" he commented as tears filled his hazel eyes. The young couple embraced in the hospital room as the morning drew to a close.

Author's Note: So… This chapter is kinda setting the tone for a story I plan to write later on. MJ & PJ… Who are they? What happened to PJ's hand? Why did MJ want everything to be normal for once in Gravity Falls? Who or what are the Magic Killers? Just what was Wendy doing on top of the water tower? Will she survive? Did these mysterious teen girls have anything to do with it? And just what do Dipper and Wendy have to do with this anyway? I'd love to hear your ideas in the review section… Until then, thanks for reading! –iKLOT…

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Eleven

It had been a few days since Wendy and Dipper Pines shared the nightmare that had shaken them to the core. To both husband and wife it had seemed very real and raised many questions that remained unanswered. Wendy would leave the apartment every morning and dutifully visit her husband in the hospital, where his recovery from injuries sustained the previous week continued. On this morning, Wendy was extremely excited, as the brown haired man she called her husband was being discharged and would soon be back home. Dipper was eager to leave the hospital, as he had a bit of a phobia of medical facilities. That and he craved the freedom to do things on his terms, instead of when the doctors and nurses told him to. The redhead pulled her well-worn Fjord J-150 up to the dual sliding doors of the emergency department and waited for the love of her life to emerge. Growing impatient, she was about to exit the vehicle and walk inside when the glass doors parted and a wheel chair bound man appeared. He was being pushed towards the truck by a woman in bright pink scrubs.

Wendy exited the idling vehicle and quickly joined the nurse and her husband on the passenger side of the truck. The redhead was glad that she had decided against putting a lift kit on the older pickup, as it would have made the task of getting the injured man inside of it far more difficult. With only one good arm, Dipper would not be able to pull himself up and into the truck, but Wendy had an idea. Placing an arm behind the head of her lover, she scooped her other arm under his thighs and soon had him in a bridal style carry. The nurse looked on anxiously as she doubted the strength of the petite woman and feared that she would drop the far heavier man. Much to her relief, Wendy was able to lift Dipper up and place him in the passenger seat without so much as breaking a sweat. The nurse handed the impressively strong woman a folder with discharge paperwork for the brown haired man and waved goodbye to the couple. Climbing into the truck, Wendy fastened her seatbelt and pulled away.

"I think she thought you'd drop me or something…" Dipper laughed from the passenger seat as Wendy came to a stop at the end of the parking lot. "Yeah… But I mean, if I saw someone my size trying to do that, I'd probably feel the same way too…" the ginger woman quipped. "Well… All I know is that I'm thankful you're as strong as you are, because I had no idea how I was gonna get into the truck…" Dipper commented. The couple arrived home to find that a group of friends and family were awaiting them. Nate, Jessikah, Lee, Thompson, Kate, Tambry, Grenda, Grenda II, Candy, Manly Dan, Claire, Jonas, Mark and Clyde were all eager to help as Wendy pulled up directly beside the front door of the building. "Wait here!" the redheaded driver eagerly said as she exited the vehicle and greeted the rather large gathering on the sidewalk. She unlocked the front door that led to the vestibule and quickly disappeared inside as the group continued to mill about outside. Candy was noticeably chatting up Mark, the middle child of the Corduroy clan. It was quite a contrast in styles, as the petite Candy stood about a foot and a half shorter than the burly red haired outdoorsman. Mark nervously fidgeted with suspenders that he sported over his flannel shirt as he laughed at something the Korean-American girl had said. It took all Tambry had in her to keep from walking over and teasing the two younger friends who were clearly nervous around one another. She knew if Mabel were still here, she'd have tried to play matchmaker by now.

Luckily for both her brother Mark and best friend Tambry, Wendy reemerged from the vestibule with a wooden chair. It became apparent to Dipper that the plan was to place him in the dining room chair and lift him up the flight of stairs that led to the second story apartment. The previously overcast day had given way to partly cloudy skies and warm sunshine as a cool breeze blew through the mid-September air. Deciding that they were the strongest of the group, Dan and Thompson each grabbed a side of the chair and lifted it up. Wendy got ahead of the men, making sure the path was clear for them. Walking towards the door frame, Dan narrowed up his shoulders as best he could, trying not to strike it and jar Dipper. Placing the chair in the vestibule, the duo set it down and took a short break before attempting to ascend the somewhat steep steps. "Ready kid?" Dan asked in his gravelly voice. Dipper nodded and with that, his journey up the stairs began. After about a minute or so, the injured twenty year old man was once again inside the friendly confines of his apartment. Dan and Thompson set him down in the living room as the rest of the group entered the modest home. A few of the friends and family had never been inside before and took the opportunity to mill around a bit. One of those who had never been inside the apartment was Manly Dan. He liked the way his daughter had decorated the house and soon found himself fixated on a trio of photographs on the wall. A small smile formed on the bearded face of the woodsman as he took in the theme of the decoration.

The first photo was one that was very familiar to the burly man; a picture of Dan and Kathleen on their very first date. The larger man stood in a small rowboat beside a beaming redhead who proudly displayed the fish she had caught. The second photo was of Wendy and him in almost the same exact pose. He had honestly forgotten that the picture existed, but was struck by how much Wendy looked like her mother. Even the fish appeared to be about the same size. The third picture was once again in the same pose as the previous pair, but this one sported a beaming Wendy beside her husband Dipper. The large man felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see his daughter standing beside him. "I take it you like them…" she observed. "They're wonderful… You're a good woman… Just like your mother…" Dan said as a tear escaped his eye; quickly wiped away by his somewhat large index finger. "Thanks Dad..." the twenty two year old said as she side hugged the flannel clad man. Claire soon joined the father and daughter after observing the tender moment. While the statuesque doctor knew about Kathleen and her untimely demise, she had only seen one photograph of her displayed in the home of Manly Dan; a black and white wedding photo hanging on a wall at the end of a hallway. She was struck by how young Dan was and how much Kathleen looked like Wendy in the first picture. To be honest, at first she thought the picture was of Wendy and Jonas, instead of Dan and Kathleen. "You have a lovely home" Claire commented with her slight French accent. "Thank you Claire…" Wendy politely replied as she walked away to join her husband.

Tambry had taken it upon herself to lead a tour of sorts. Wendy and Dipper watched the guide lead the rather large group around the apartment as she did her best impersonation of a host from STV's 'Spots'; a show that presented the homes of the rich and famous, neither of which Wendy and Dipper were. The redhead was just glad that she and Dipper tended to keep their home relatively clean, as it would have been embarrassing to have a bunch of people show up to a dirty apartment. "And here's where the magic happens, if ya know what I mean…" the violet haired woman announced as the tour reached the bedroom. A couple of minutes later, the group returned to living room. "It's good to have you back…" Thompson said as he held out a fist to the chair bound man. Dipper fist-bumped him as Kate walked up and practically shoved her hand in both his and Wendy's faces. "I said yes!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the diamond ring on her finger. "That's awesome!" Dipper commented. "Yeah, I'm so happy for you guys!" Wendy agreed. She was glad that her good friend had found someone to fall in love with. The redhead was even happier to see that the young woman seemed to be just as in love with the sandy haired man, as the relationships he tended to be in previously appeared to be one sided affairs that only benefitted whoever happened to be his girlfriend at the time.

As late morning turned into early afternoon, Wendy had ordered pizzas and put on the Seattle Bayhawks vs Oakland Pillagers football game. The redhead was a diehard fan of the blue and electric green hued squad and her husband was a fan of his hometown team, the black and silver uniformed Pillagers. Outnumbered greatly by fans of the Seattle team, Dipper took great pleasure in watching his team win the close game. Grenda was the first to leave, as her daughter Grenda II was growing restless. Candy decided to leave with her best friend, but not before slipping Mark Corduroy her number. Wendy let out a laugh as her brother stood in place awkwardly; a light blush on his fair skinned face. "I want front row seats to the wedding, dude…" Lee teased the red haired teen. Next to leave was Tambry, who had mentioned she had a date with one of the male nurses from the hospital. Wendy wondered just what kind of trouble her somewhat promiscuous friend had gotten into as she wandered the medical facility unsupervised and now had a pretty good idea. Nate, Jessikah, Lee, Thompson and Kate departed soon after, as they had carpooled together. Claire and the Corduroy clan helped put the apartment back in proper order after the impromptu party as Wendy took a well-deserved seat on the black leather sofa next to her husband. "Well… That was fun…" Dipper quipped to his wife. "Yeah… I just wish we had this sort of help all the time…" Wendy replied. "I-I know it's gonna be rough… But we'll manage… I'll try not to be too much of a burden…" the brown haired man said as a frown developed on the face his auburn haired lover. "You could never be a burden… You save my fucking life dude… You save our kids' lives… If anything, I'm a burden to you with all my emotional bullshit…" the ginger woman said as she locked eyes with her husband. "Nah… It's not bullshit… You're a very passionate person… That's part of why I fell in love with you… You don't hide your emotions… Well… Most of your emotions… A-And those you did hide… You've gotten much better about sharing… I love you…" the brown haired man said as he pecked his wife on her supple lips.

"Eww! Wait until we're gone to make out!" Clyde, the youngest of the three Corduroy boys, teased as he leaned over the back of the couch. "Just wait until you find someone you love… Then you'll understand…" Wendy said in a sincere tone. Clyde had been expecting a sarcastic answer and already had thought of a comeback, but the mature response by his older sister honestly took him a bit by surprise. "You're right… I-I'm sorry Wen…" he apologized. "It's cool bro… When I was your age I felt the same way…" she said with a chuckle. Clyde walked away as Dipper looked at his wife. "You're gonna make an awesome mom…" he commented. "Well… It helps when you have a little practice…" she chimed in, recalling how she had tried to help her father in the years after her mother had unexpectedly passed. "Ya know… I kinda get why you have that bit of a rebellious streak in you…" the injured man observed. "You think you have me all figured out, huh? Okay… Let's hear it… Humor me…" the redhead teased as she snuggled closer to her husband. "Well… You kinda had to grow up in a hurry and help take care of your brothers… So whenever you did get some time to just be a regular teen, you dove in head first…" he psychoanalyzed his wife. Wendy was taken aback by just how accurate his summary of her reckless behavior in her teens was.

She sat in stunned silence for a minute before Dipper continued. "I only know that because Mabel acted kinda similar once…" he mentioned. Wendy was pretty sure what he was referring to, but decided to let him tell the tale. It was in late July of 2015 and Mabel had gotten into a fight with Dipper. Having a bad hair day, she had decided to don a hat for her trip into town. A lady in a checkout line at the local market had called Mabel 'Young Man' instead of 'Young Lady' and she had grown annoyed that she and her twin brother looked exactly alike. As Mabel told her story to her brother, he laughed, thinking it was funny she might have been mistaken for him. Storming off, the brown haired teen boy thought that she would soon be over it. A few hours later, he heard the door of their room in the Mystery Shack fly open and in the doorway stood a completely different looking Mabel. Gone was her chestnut hair, replaced by dark black locks with a bright purple streak. She had also shaved one side of her head and wore dark makeup. A spiked collar necklace, a black tank top, a black pleated mini-skirt, fishnet stockings and studded combat boots completed her shocking ensemble. "Did you get caught up in some sort of explosion at Edgy On Purpose?" Dipper teased. "Whatever… I don't care… I'm Goth now… Deal with it… Or don't… I don't care either way…" she said in a flat tone, which greatly contrasted with her usually cheery voice.

The fifteen year old was greatly concerned by his sister's reaction and took a seat next to her on the bed she sat on. "Look… What I just said was kinda jerky… A-Are you okay?" the brown haired teen said with a sincere and concerned voice. Mabel rebuffed his apology at first, before finally turning to her twin brother; tears in her eyes. "I'm just so sick of being compared to you! Being mistaken for you! I'm a goddam person too!" she exploded as the tears escaped her hazel eyes and began to run down her cheeks; her makeup running a bit. Dipper reached to a side table and grabbed a few tissues from a square cardboard box. "You're not just a person, Mabel. You're an amazing person… One of One… Look, I'm sorry I laughed earlier… It clearly bugged you and I should have been a better brother… I'm sorry…" he apologized as he handed the upset girl some tissues to wipe her eyes. "Thanks Dipper… I-I'm sorry I scared you… I just felt like I needed a change, ya know…" she sniffled. "Yeah… A-And if this is who you are now, I'll support you one hundred percent. Don't be somebody because you feel you have to be though… Just be yourself…" he reassured his sister. "Nah… This isn't me… I was just being dramatic… I might keep the haircut though… I mean… It's kinda too late to fix that…" she said with a chuckle. Dipper caught a whiff of her hair and pulled away from the hug he was giving her. "I-Is that hair dye permanent?" he asked. "Nah… It comes out in a few washes… Why?" she wondered. "I-I'm not trying to be rude or anything… But your hair reeks… Like, really bad…" he commented. Grabbing a handful of it, she held it up to her nose. "Holy shit! It does reek!" she said with both disgust and laughter. The rest of the day was spent walking around town, messing with the locals. Some liked her new look, while others didn't know what to make of it. All Mabel cared about was that her brother was by her side.

Dan, Claire, and the boys had managed to finish cleaning the apartment just as Dipper finished recalling the time his sister went Goth. "Well… We're gonna get going… The boys have school in the morning and we've got work… It's good to have ya back Dipper" Dan said as they headed to the door. "Thanks… Good to be back…" the brown haired man replied. Wendy got up from the sofa and gave her family a hug before closing the door behind them. "So… What now?" the redhead asked as she sat down. "I dunno… It's just so damn good to be out of that hospital…" Dipper said with sense of relief in his voice. "Well… I have been awfully lonely around here lately… I can think of something…" Wendy said as she curled up on the couch next to her lover and whispered into his ear in a seductive tone. "I-I'd love to… Trust me… B-But I'm not sure I can…" Dipper replied. "Don't worry… I'll do all the work… You just enjoy…" the mother-to-be reassured her hesitant husband as clothing began to be shed in the living room of the apartment on a sunny summer afternoon in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: I wasn't entirely sure where I was gonna go with this chapter at times, so sorry if it seems a bit disjointed in places. I tried my best to weave in a little of the past after kinda flash forwarding a bit in the previous chapter. I'm planning to get more into Dipper's recovery and the progression of Wendy's pregnancy in the next chapter. As always, feel free to drop a review. Until next time, -iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twelve

Wendy Pines' alarm broke through the tranquil silence of the bedroom where she and her husband were enjoying their first night reunited. "Ugh…" the redhead groaned as she rolled over and grabbed the rectangular annoyance from her nightstand. The bright display cut through the otherwise pitch black room. As much as the young woman wanted to silence the alarm and go back to sleep, she knew that work awaited her. "Man… Being an adult blows…" the twenty two year old woman remarked as she sat up in the queen sized bed and swung her feet out to the side; her bare soles making contact with the somewhat cold hardwood floor. Dipper stirred slightly before returning to his slumber. The ginger woman got out of the warm bed and made her way across the hall to the bathroom. Removing her white tank top and red flannel panties, the young mother-to-be paused a moment and stared into the mirror that hung above the sink. Her stomach was beginning to extend outwards ever so slightly, which was met with both happiness and fear. She was happy that the pregnancy was progressing according to how it should, but she was a bit nervous because of what it entailed. The auburn haired woman had been doing her research online and became aware of some of the less than glamourous aspects that an expectant mother would deal with. "This totally isn't gonna be like they make it out to be on those cheesy female TV network movies, is it?…" she commented to herself. The moment of self-reflection had passed and she stepped into the shower to begin her daily routine.

After drying off and taking care of a few other things, she made her way back across to the bedroom, where the early morning light began to filter through the blinds in the windows. The redhead had always taken care to hang her complete work outfits together, in case she was running short on time. Starting off with a matching pair of heather grey and electric green boy short panties and sports bra, Wendy pulled up her olive green tactical pants. An olive green t-shirt and tan button down shirt were the next pieces of the uniform that she donned. Tucking in the shirts and buttoning up her pants, she next went back to the closet to retrieve her belt. It was the one part of the outfit she didn't really care for, as it tended to weigh a decent amount and hurt her back when she was driving. Fastening her badge and name bar to the uniform top, she left the bedroom; stealing one last glance at her injured husband before she walked into the living room. Retrieving her tan boots from near the doorway, she sat down and slid her feet into them. Exiting the apartment, she grabbed her flat brimmed tan ranger hat and placed it atop her fiery mane of hair, which was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

Wendy locked the door that led to the vestibule and began the walk to her emerald green Fjord J-150. Unlocking the door, the young woman sat down in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. While she thoroughly enjoyed her job, she felt guilty leaving her somewhat helpless husband at home. Sure, Tambry had offered to swing by and check in on him, but she still felt like she was abandoning him. Looking at herself in the mirror, she once again took a deep breath and started up the truck. The drive to work was one that the young woman enjoyed, as the bustle of the small town fell behind and she soon found herself in the expanse of the calm forest. After about a twenty minute ride, Wendy pulled onto the dirt road that led to the main ranger station. Spying the vehicles of her co-workers, she hoped they wouldn't be too terribly angry about all the time she had taken off recently. Her boss Joey was a bit of a kind hearted nitwit, so she wasn't too concerned about him being upset, but she felt like some of the others may be. The redhead once again drew a deep breath and walked into the wooden cabin-like structure. Her co-worker Rachel sat at a computer on the far wall writing up some kind of report on her laptop, while Joey sat in a chair and loudly slapped his knees to some sort of tune in his head. "Joey!" Rachel yelled without turning around. "Sorry…" the dark haired man half-heartedly replied in his New York accent before picking up a FireWheels toy car and began to spin the wheels on it. Wendy had a good idea of what would happen next. Sure enough, he placed the rapidly spinning wheels to the tip of his tongue and attempted to stop it. "Ow!" he shouted in pain as he dropped the toy and Racheal rapidly spun around. "Okay! That's it!" she shouted as she spied a familiar redhead standing by the door. "Wendy!" she shouted as she sprung from the chair and ran to her co-worker; the dirty blonde haired woman's demeanor changing almost instantaneously. The fellow female ranger nearly tackled Wendy as she wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank God you're here! I'm about to kick his ass!" she exclaimed; letting go of the mother-to-be. "Hey, she just threatened me! You guys heard that, right?!" he shouted in a somewhat joking manner. "Wouldn't be the first time and I doubt it's gonna be the last…" Wendy chimed in; her trademark smartass tone of voice filling the wooden structure. "Good to see you too Wendy…" the dark haired man deadpanned as he got up out of the reclining chair.

"What's all the commotion?" a second male voice asked. It belonged to an average built man with dark brown hair. "Jake!" she greeted the man, who was in his early thirties. "Good to have you back Ranger Pines… Ready to get back to work?" he asked. "Y-Yeah! It'll be nice to take my mind off things at home…" she quipped as another woman, this one with long jet black hair entered the cabin. "Well… Those storms ended up knocking down a few trees last night, so I'm gonna need a couple of you to take the big truck and a few chainsaws to clear the road. Sites 12a, 13, and 31c are completely blocked off and we have people coming in tomorrow for them…" the shorter woman said as she removed her olive green ball cap. "Pines! Think you're up for the task?" she asked. "Yes Ma'am! Count me in Dakota… It's been too long since I've handled a chainsaw…" the redhead replied with an eager voice. "Good to have you back Wendy!" Dakota commented in a grateful tone. She was glad that her best worker was back, as the other rangers had pushed her to the brink of sanity with their inane shenanigans. The large truck, which had served as a former troop transport vehicle in the war overseas, sat idling in the garage next to the station. Joey drove it out of the shed and hooked up a wood chipper to it while Wendy and Dakota loaded it up with chainsaws, gasoline and a tool kit. "So… You're gonna be a mother, huh?" she asked as the slightly older woman chucked a saw into the truck. "Yeah… I'm kinda scared to be honest…" she quipped. "I was absolutely scared shitless when I was pregnant with Bethany… Trust me though, it'll be fine…" the co-worker reassured her. "And I take it that Dipper is healing up well?" she continued. Wendy nodded as she threw a bag of safety equipment into the truck. "He's a strong guy… Just make sure he doesn't overdo it and hurts himself worse… Guys tend to be macho like that and all…" the raven haired woman finished as she walked back towards the station.

The team of Wendy, Joey, Jake, and Rachel left to tackle the road obstructions. It took only a short while before the inevitable barrage of questions began for the redhead. "So… You're preggers?" Joey asked in his typical blunt fashion. "Yeah… Twins in fact!" Wendy beamed with pride as the truck rumbled down the bumpy dirt trail. "Wow… Congrats girl!" Rachel said as she offered a fist bump to the woman seated beside her. The ginger woman returned the gesture as Jake was next to speak. "So, when are you due?" he shouted over the roar of the diesel engine. "Around the middle of May" she hollered back. "Well… If ya need any help, let me know… Now that you're expecting, I don't want you doing anything crazy out here…" the dark haired man said in his somewhat nasally voice. "It would take me getting pregnant in order for you to be able to keep up with me Jake… I got this!" she quipped back. The redhead spied the driver of the truck frown a bit in the rearview mirror and quickly tried to make things right. "Hey Jake!" she shouted to the driver, causing him to glance back in the mirror. "Sorry! You're right… Sometimes I can be a bit hardheaded… I'll let you know if I could use your help…" she said in a sincere tone of voice. "So… How's the husband hanging in there?" Rachel inquired. "He's doing alright… He should be back in decent shape by Thanksgiving or so…" she mentioned. "Gotta say, it takes a real man to take the hit for his wife like that…" Joey added. "Yeah… He's my hero…" Wendy said with a proud tone. "Well… When he gets in good enough shape to do so, tell him I'm taking him out for a few beers…" the brown haired man offered. "I think he'd be down for that…" she replied as the truck slowed down and the quartet of co-workers arrived at the blockage.

Dipper awoke and for a fleeting moment forgot his new limitations. After calming down, it all came rushing back to him; how he had sacrificed himself for his wife and unborn children. "Well… This is gonna suck…" the brown haired man said to himself as he attempted to get out of the bed and into the wheelchair beside it. After thinking for a minute, Dipper figured out how best to accomplish his task and slid out of the warm bed; landing with a thud into the chair. Using both his arms, the man navigated the bedroom and soon found himself in the hallway. A knock at the door caused the brown haired man to jump a bit in his seat. "Who is it?" Dipper asked as he wheeled closer to the door. "Dude, Dip, it's me… Tambry… Mind if I come in?" she asked. Dipper was clad in only his black boxer briefs, but figured that the young woman had seen him in a bathing suit before. "Sure!" he replied as he heard the door unlock. The violet haired woman soon appeared in the apartment with a large white bag in her one hand and keys in the other. "Morning! I figured since this is gonna be kinda a daily thing, I'd bring breakfast…" she said as the twenty three year old placed the bag of food down on the dining room table. "Thanks!" the man gratefully said he wheeled up to the table. "So… What's up?" the olive skinned woman said as she tried to start a conversation. "Oh, you know… Nothing much… Just chillin' here with two broken legs and a broken shoulder… And you?" he replied in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "Well… Okay… That was sort of a dumb question…" the purple haired woman said in a defeated tone. "That was jerky of me… I mean, the pain isn't nearly as bad as when I first got hit, so there's that…" he apologized as he took a bite of his bacon, egg and cheese bagel. "Well… That's good to hear… I think was hella brave what you did for Wendy…" she commented before taking a sip of coffee. "I just did the right thing…" Dipper said in a meek tone of voice. "Dude, you're always humble and shit… Take a complement…" the olive skinned woman teased as she bumped him on his good shoulder with her fist. "Okay… Thanks…" he said as the pair continued to chow down on the breakfast sandwiches.

The rest of the morning went relatively smoothly as Dipper had wheeled himself to the bedroom and put on a blue t-shirt and black sleep pants. Upon his arrival back to the living room, he found his friend starting up his XStationU gaming system. "Making yourself at home?" Dipper asked the violet haired woman. "Well… I figured we could watch a movie or something… Unless you had a better idea…" she replied. "Nah… That sounds okay…" the brown haired man agreed. The duo decided on the classic 1980's supernatural comedy "SpiritCatchers", which much to Dipper's shock, Tambry had never seen before. "You're freaking older than me! How the hell have you never seen it before?!" he asked incredulously. "I dunno… Just not that big a movie person I guess…" she shot back as the picture began to play. Much to her surprise, she enjoyed the campy film about four geeky ghost hunters in Chicago. "Dude… Remember that time when we all went to the abandoned convenience store and saw those two ghosts?" the violet haired woman asked as the credits began to roll. "Who could forget? That was an interesting night to say the least…" he recalled. "Yeah… I legit didn't get a good night's sleep for a few days after that…" Tambry commented. The rest of the visit consisted of the good friends trading stories of summers gone by back and forth.

Wendy's first day back on the job had been a full one to say the least. After clearing the roadways with her team of co-workers, she responded to two calls for illegal hunting, one for an illegal burn, and one for a lost hiker. The redhead had finally been able to take a minute to collapse into a chair inside the ranger station, when an urgent call came over the radio. It was a dispatcher calling for any available units to respond to a medical emergency near the shoreline of Lake Gravity Falls. Joey initially shot out of his chair and towards the front door when Wendy stopped him. "I've got this!" she shouted as the ginger woman got up and grabbed the plastic microphone clipped to her shoulder. "This is Ranger Pines… I'm on my way from the station… ETA six minutes…" she calmly spoke. The young woman knew this call would probably take up the rest of her shift and she was eager to prove herself. Grabbing the keys to a newer sport utility vehicle, she exited the station and jumped into the white truck. Before she knew it, the SUV was tearing down the dusty roads at breakneck speeds; the siren alerting potential oncoming vehicles of her presence. A short while later, Wendy arrived at the scene to find a quartet of teenage girls sitting on the somewhat rocky shoreline. A puzzled look came over her face as she was expecting a more frantic setting. Getting out of the truck, she grabbed her bright orange medical bag and walked over to the girls. They donned bathing suits and by her estimate appeared to be around fifteen years old. "Hey… I'm Ranger Wendy… What seems to be the matter?" she asked in a motherly like tone as three of the girls stood up and turned around. "I-It's our friend Emily… She slipped… And, like, totally broke her leg…" Liv, a blonde teen in a pink two piece bikini said in a somewhat worried tone. "I told her to quit being a dumbass…" a second teen, this one in a blue swimsuit commented in a snarky tone of voice. "Oh would you shut up Jackie Lynn... Emma's fucking hurt and you have to be a massive bitch about it!" a third teen, this one in a red one piece suit shouted. "Whatever Nikki! You know I'm right!" Jackie Lynn yelled back. "GIRLS!" Wendy shouted, causing the three teens to stop bickering. "Emma, sweetheart… What happened?" the concerned ranger asked as she set eyes on the somewhat gruesome injury. She had completely broken her right leg; the bone sticking out of her bloody shin. "I-I was running along the rocks here and my foot got caught… I-I fell and felt my leg snap… A-Are they gonna have to amputate?!" the brown haired teen frantically recalled as she became hysterical. "Emma… I-It'll be fine… M-My husband just broke both his legs… A-And he's fine…" she tried to reassure the upset woman as her three friends sat down next to her.

Wendy radioed for an ambulance and tried her best to keep the upset teen girl occupied. "Those are some sweet tats you have there…" Nikki commented as the other teen girls nodded in agreement. "Th-Thanks… I got them a couple of years ago…" she mentioned as she rolled up her sleeve to show the full piece. "I like your shooting star…" Jackie Lynn commented. "Yeah… I dig how real that compass looks…" Emma mentioned. "Thanks… They're for friends of mine…" Wendy said in a somewhat sullen tone. "They're not with us anymore, are they?" the somewhat shy Liv asked as she adjusted her pink suit. "Nah… I lost them a couple years back… They were good girls… They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, ya know?" Wendy explained. "OH! They were those two girls who died in the bank heist, weren't they?" Nikki questioned the ranger. "Yeah…" Wendy said as her emerald eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry for your loss…" Emma solemnly stated as she wrapped an arm around the now seated ranger. The three other girls nodded in agreement as the wail of the ambulance cut through the silence that had previously enveloped the area. "Nikki… Liv… Jackie Lynn… Emily… It was nice to meet you… Would you do me a favor?" the ginger woman asked. "Yeah…" they said in unison. "Take care of each other… Good friends are hard to come by… And you never know when you're gonna see them for the last time… So, just be cool to one another… Alright dudes?" the twenty two year old mother–to-be instructed the teens. "Of course… Thank you Ranger Wendy!" the quartet replied as the EMT's rushed to the rocky shoreline on the sunny afternoon in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Oh The Larceny – "Check It Out"

Steve Everett – "Chemical Weapon"

Simplified – "Gettin' Home"

Angela Perley & The Howlin' Moons –"Hurricane"

The Bihlman Brothers – "I Wanna Fly"

Sir Cadian Rhythm -"Not Quite Done Yet"

Red Sun Rising-"Push"

Scout-"Inner Image"

Wild Adriatic-"Some Nerve"

Written In Kings-"This Is Who We Are"

Fire Fences-"Weather"

Thomas Wynn And The Believers-"You Can't Hurt Me"

Author's Note: I literally got three quarters through this chapter a couple times, only to completely delete it and start over. I wanted to address Dipper's struggles and emotions that his newly placed limitations put on him and also wanted to show what a day in the life of Ranger Wendy Pines was like. Going forward, I'm gonna try to move the story along and focus more on Wendy's pregnancy, as well as Dipper's recovery. As always, I look forward to your reviews… Until next time-iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Thirteen

The cool late October air greeted Wendy and Dipper Pines as they left the clinic where the brown haired twenty year old had been given a clean bill of health on two of his three injuries. Having entered the medical facility with the aid of a walker, Dipper now exited with a pair of crutches helping to support his still healing right leg. Feeling like it was a proper milestone to celebrate, Wendy had promised her husband a trip to any restaurant of his choosing. The redhead secretly hoped that he picked Yumberjack's, as she was craving a double waffle burger with maple bacon sauce and sausage fries. The young woman had begun to show over the past few weeks and the stereotypical signs of pregnancy began to rear their head; cravings for odd and unhealthy food being the most predominant one so far. Dipper pondered the question as they loaded into his vintage Fjord Stallion muscle car. Wendy had been taking black vehicle whenever she could under the guise of keeping it running smoothly. In reality, she just wanted to drive the muscle car to turn some heads and feel like a bit of a badass. Putting on a pair of dark tinted aviator sunglasses, the mother-to-be awaited an answer from her husband.

"So, where to Dip?" the ginger woman asked in her usual laid back style as she adjusted the rear view mirror. "Ya' know… I could really go for some tacos… Let's go to Hermanos Brothers…" the injured man answered his wife. "Alright then! Tacos it is for my hero…" Wendy said as she tried her best to hide her disappointment in his choice. The thought of being selfish briefly crossed her mind, but then the freckled woman recalled the incredibly brave and selfless act her husband had done for her nearly six weeks prior. "I'll just have to sneak out later and get it…" the young woman decided to herself. Driving through the small Pacific Northwest town, she spotted some of the local businesses putting up decorations for Halloween, which was only about a week away. "So… Halloween's coming up… Did you think of a costume idea for us?" Wendy inquired. "Well… I do have an idea… What if we went as a Prince and Princess?" he offered. "Well… It would be an excuse for me to wear a fancy dress… _Wait_ … Do I get a crown?!" the lumberjill asked with excitement. " _Of course_! You wouldn't be much of a Princess without one, would you?" her husband retorted. "So… Where did this idea spring up from?" the driver asked as their destination neared. "Well… I was going through Grunkle Ford's log of dimensions he traveled to when he was lost in the void… He mentioned one that he took refuge in that seemed to be some sort of odd mix between a medieval kingdom and modern society…" Dipper began. "That honestly sounds kinda cool…" the redheaded driver commented as she parked the black muscle car and revved the engine before turning it off. "Yeah… He wrote that they had actual magic powers and that it appeared that the Queen was the one in charge instead of a King… They passed on some sort of scepter that let them channel the magic from mother to daughter… Or something like that… I don't know exactly how it all works… We'll swing by the Shack later and I can show you if ya want…" the injured man sheepishly offered; wondering if his wife would take him up on his geeky request. " _God, Dipper! You're such a fucking nerd…_ " she replied in a sarcastic tone of voice; hoping her sometimes dense husband picked up on the joking manner of her comment. To her relief, she saw her twenty year old lover crack a smile and she continued just to reassure herself. "But you're MY fucking nerd… Of course… Sounds like a date" she replied as they exited the vehicle and walked into the Mexican restaurant.

Dipper had ordered a box of twelve soft tacos and Wendy ordered a trio of just meat and cheese taquitos, as she was saving her true appetite for the Waffle Burger she really craved. All throughout the meal, the details of the magic kingdom her husband had told her about stuck around in her mind. Something about it all seemed vaguely familiar and it bugged the redhead that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The brown haired man seated across from her was tearing through his food like he hadn't eaten in a month as she sat despondent in the booth. Lifting his head from his feast for a moment, he caught a glance of his wife. She looked to be lost deep inside her thoughts. "Everything okay Wen?" he said with a mouthful of taco. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Just thinking about what I need to get for my costume…" she fibbed. "Oh… Okay…" Dipper replied as he returned to his meal. Maybe they could try and contact Ford and Stan when they arrived at the Mystery Shack, as it had been two weeks since they last spoke. The original Pines Twins were in the midst of their final adventure, where the bespectacled older men had set out to eliminate any signs of Bill Cipher. The duo knew that they soon wouldn't be able to travel as extensively and wanted to ensure that none would try to conjure the dream demon ever again.

The couple finished their meal and headed to the familiar tourist trap. Dipper was excited that he would get to see his good friend Soos, who had stopped by a few times while he was stuck in the apartment to play video games with him and try to raise his spirits. The black muscle car turned onto the long dirt road that led to the wooden structure. While under Soos' watch the Mystery Shack had become a bit more professionally run, the current Mr. Mystery was mindful to keep some of the quirks that had endeared the site to many a traveler over the years. Wendy jumped on the gas and began to race down the timber lined path as dust kicked up behind the powerful vehicle. Dipper grabbed onto the door with all his might as the car continued to whip through the forest; weaving to avoid the potholes and ruts that adorned the well-worn trail. The thrill-seeking mother-to-be was a highly skilled driver and always loved to push the limit on the familiar dirt roads of her hometown. She pondered if becoming a professional racer was in her future, but for now settled for cutting loose every now and then. The black and white skate shoes of the auburn haired woman pressed the pedal to the floor and the back end of the muscle car swung out as it rounded the final corner before the Mystery Shack. Dipper held his breath as he heard the small branches of the roadside trees whip against the tail end of the vehicle. "We're gonna die! We're totally gonna die!" the young man shouted internally as he glanced over and saw a determined smirk on his wife's face. The large parking lot appeared just ahead and Wendy let off of the gas as she began to slow down. Jumping on the brakes, the vintage car slid to a stop as a large brown cloud of dust enveloped the vehicle. The ginger woman glanced over at her husband, who appeared as white as a ghost, even though the dark tint of her shades.

Trying to put up a brave front, the twenty year old man grabbed his crutches and opened the door of the black muscle car. "Scared ya', didn't I?" the young woman asked in a playful tone. Dipper shook his head in frustration as he propped himself up and began towards the familiar building. Wendy closed the doors of the car and quickly caught up to her injured husband. The duo ascended the small wooden stoop and soon found themselves at the stained glass door of the Mystery Shack. The redhead thought back a certain summer afternoon nearly two and a half years ago, where she revealed to Dipper and Mabel that she had become a police officer. Although her visits to one of the most famous attractions in the town had grown less and less frequent in the time since, she still hoped that when she opened the door that she'd be transported back to that day. That she could change things and save those two innocent souls from their untimely demises. Once again hoping that hope, she turned the knob and entered the gift shop. The married couple took in the sight around them and felt as if they were once again home.

They spied a quartet of teenage girls who appeared to be performing various tasks around the wood lined room. A blonde girl manned the register, her carefree demeanor reminding Wendy of herself when she held that very same job. She blew a bubble with her bright pink gum and glanced up from her cellphone to see a familiar looking woman. "Ranger Wendy?!" the cashier asked. The auburn haired woman smiled and walked over to the teen she now remembered. It was Emily, the girl who had broken her leg on the shore of Lake Gravity Falls a few weeks prior. "Emma! How are you doing sweetheart?" the ranger asked with genuine intrigue. Dipper wasn't sure what to make of the interaction and decided to take it in. "I-I'm all healed up! Thanks again for helping me!" she gratefully responded. "No problem… Good to see you back on your feet…" the freckled woman joked. "Yeah… Really… Why don't you get off your ass and do something around here?" Jackie Lynn, a sandy haired girl commented. "Seriously Jackie?! I thought you were done with that shit… Remember what Ranger Wendy told asked us to do?" Nikki, a black haired fifteen year old shot back as she continued to dust various trinkets on a shelf. "You're right… I'm sorry Emma…" Jackie Lynn apologized as Liv looked on with a smile.

"So I take it you know these four?" Dipper chimed in. "Yeah… Liv, Nikki, Jackie Lynn, Emma… This is my husband Dipper…" Wendy introduced the twenty year old man as he waved to them. "Dipper?" Emma asked with curiosity. While it continued to annoy him that people would want to know the cause of his nickname, he realized that it was a valid question to ask. With a small sigh, he took his hand and lifted his chestnut bangs; revealing the celestial birthmark that gave rise to his moniker. "Oh! Like the 'Big Dipper'!" the usually reserved Liv exclaimed. "Well… It was good seeing you guys again…" the redhead said as she excused both her and her husband from the room. Liv, Nikki and Jackie Lynn joined Emma by the cashier stand and embraced one another as once again, they were reminded of the value that friendships had to offer. "So… That Dipper…" Nikki began. "I'll say… Yum…" Liv commented as a light blush came over her cheeks. "I wouldn't turn a guy like him down if he asked me to babysit…" Jackie Lynn chimed in. "WOAH! TOO FAR!" Emma, Nikki and Liv chastised in unison.

Wendy and Dipper made their way into the living room and spied Mr. Mystery himself, Soos Ramirez. The large man wore a tailored black suit and sported the now iconic red fez. "Dudes!" the seated man shouted, causing his now two year old son Mateo to awaken from his nap. "Sup!" Dipper said as he extended a fist for a bump with his good friend. "Good to see you back on your feet… Err… Foot, man!" Soos replied as he returned the friendly gesture. "Wendy! Bring it in girl!" the large man invited; Wendy soon finding her slender arms reaching around the rotund man. "So, uh… What brings you dudes here?" the Hispanic man inquired as his son yawned and fell back asleep on a soft blanket. "Just wanted to swing by and see what was going on… Oh! And, like, Dipper wanted to show me something that Ford had written in another journal or something…" Wendy revealed. "Just can't let those mysteries go, can you?" Soos asked. "Well… Let's call it more of a history lesson…" Dipper retorted. The suit adorned man walked back towards the gift shop, where the four teen girls were crowded around the checkout stand. "Dudes… Uh… She-Dudes… You can, like, head out early today if ya' want…" Soos addressed his employees. "Cool! Thanks Mr. Ramirez!" the quartet replied as they headed towards the exit. After making sure they had left the room, Soos punched in the code that opened the hidden entrance to the bunker below the shack. For all three of them, it had been far too long since they had last made the trek to the secret laboratory. A short elevator ride later, the trio arrived in the basement. A blown out window offered a view to a since destroyed portal and pieces of broken glass adorned the floor of the narrow control room. As if he were perusing a library, Dipper ran his index finger along a shelf of dust covered tomes in search of the log. The brown haired man was about to move on when a narrow leather bound book caught his eye. Removing it from the shelf, he blew the sediment from it and opened it up. The pages had yellowed a bit in the nearly twentysomething years since it was last written in.

Wendy and Soos stood in amazement as the brown haired man flipped through the book, trying to find the chapter that mentioned the magical kingdom. "Ah! Here it is!" he announced before flipping the log around and showing the other occupants of the room. "The Kingdom of Mewni…" Dipper began before narrating the handwritten entry. "I once again was on the run from Cipher and was able to create a wormhole to evade his capture. I had no idea where this one might lead, but was able to find a dimension that was at least habitable. I arrived on the foreign world to find myself in a dense forest not unlike the one in Gravity Falls. I soon found out, however, that it was full of dangerous fauna and creatures. A large carnivorous plant had caught me and was about to consume my being when I was saved by a short blond man and his band of knights in shining armor. Literally, it was shining metal they were adorned in, much like the knights from our dimension's medieval times" Dipper read as Wendy and Soos stood spellbound. "He told me he was King River of the Mewni Kingdom and invited me back to the royal palace. However, he implored me to exclude where he had come across me, as he was supposed to be at a conference of some sort with a King Ponyhead. The man, who was not much older than age twenty by my best estimate, brought me back to an extraordinary castle. I inquired about his realm, and that was when he explained to me how the kingdom was a matrilineal monarchy. Power transfers from the Queen to first born Princess upon the Queen's death or abdication. The Princess is given a wand on her fourteenth birthday, which helps her channel their magical powers that lie within. He introduced me to his wife, Queen Moon 'The Undaunted' and their newborn daughter, Princess Star. Suffice to say, it is by far the most interesting dimension I've travelled to yet. They could prove to be very powerful allies in the future" the entry finished as Dipper placed the book down.

"So… Let me get this straight… In another dimension… There's, like, a Queen who has magic powers and stuff?" Soos asked in an excited tone. Dipper opened a desk drawer and removed a handheld black light from it. Holding it over the opened page of the log, a secret message was soon revealed. 'BEWARE OF THE MAGIC KILLERS! POSSIBLY WORSE THAN CIPHER! SWORN ENEMIES OF MEWNI!' the hastily scribbled note read. "The Magic Killers!" the brown haired man exclaimed as Wendy and Soos both looked on with confused confessions. "Wen! Remember that dream we kinda shared?" the man said in a frantic voice. "Yeah! Of course!" she replied as her hand reached down into her heather grey t-shirt and removed the necklace from beneath it. "Well… Those girls… Whoever they were… They mentioned the Magic Killers by name! T-The girls summoned them!" he exclaimed as Soos tried to understand. "Shit! You don't think?" Wendy asked her husband as she fidgeted with the pendants. What had started as simply a way to show his wife what had inspired his idea for a couple's Halloween costume had quickly turned into a mystery all its own.

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Three Days Grace – "Fallen Angel" *If you read the lyrics, this is the song I think that Dipper would say best describes the love of his life, Wendy. "I was right beside you when you went to hell and back again"

Papa Roach – "American Dreams"

Bastille – "Blame"

Liam Gallagher – "For What It's Worth"

Alan Walker – "Sing Me To Sleep"

Author's Note: Time jump! Sorry, not sorry! I think it kinda needed it to move the story forward. Dipper is almost healed up and Wendy is starting to feel the effects of her pregnancy. Also, this isn't going to turn into a full-blown crossover between Star Vs The Forces of Evil and Shooting Star Falls. It's just a way to introduce the threat of the Magic Killers for my next story and to try and introduce a mysterious element into my story because I felt it kinda lacked one. After all, Gravity Falls is just west of weird and what's weirder than a magical threat from the future? I wanted to have the Magic High Commission give Ford a pair of interdimensional scissors, but that would have opened up a whole ton of plotholes; namely why he wouldn't have just returned back to his home dimension right away. Will Dipper and Wendy find out who or what the Magic Killers are? Can they prevent the future tragedy? Will Soos ever be fully in the know of what has Wendy and Dipper so worried? Did Mateo have a good nap? All these and more will be revealed in the next chapter of Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future! -iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Fourteen

' _October 23, 2019: Dipper and I visited the Mystery Shack so he could show me his inspiration for our royal Halloween costumes. Of course we had to go and uncover another mystery by reading a book! We tried to get ahold of Ford via HAM radio, but couldn't keep a steady connection. He did tell us that they were going to reach mainland Japan later in the week and would be able to videoconference then. I guess we'll just have to let sleeping dogs lie for now. Soos did bring up an interesting point at dinner though. He pondered if it were a self-fulfilling prophecy, where by trying to stop the Magic Killers in the first place; we may very well end up being the cause of their summoning. Deep stuff. Other than that, Dip and I are getting even more hyped for the whole becoming a parent thing. Soos and Melody said they'd lend us Mateo every once and a while to get used to having a little one around the house. Speaking of which… Dipper mentioned that we should look at getting a proper house instead of continuing to rent the apartment. I think he's right. It's not the safest place for a newborn, let alone two of them. He has saved the money he came into wisely and I think we might be able to build one on the cheap if my family helps out. I even learned that my dad helped build the Mystery Shack for Ford back in the day. Who knew? What other secrets you got there pops? Speaking of the old man, he and Claire are getting pretty serious. I think he's waiting until the twins are born to pop the question. I don't know how to feel. Like, on one hand I'm so happy for him. He's been on his own for far too long and deserves to be happy. On the other hand, nobody could ever replace my mom. I don't think Claire is trying to do that, but at the same time… She will be my new mom technically. I don't fucking know. But what's new there. Well, my hand's cramping up, so I'm gonna end this… Until next time – Gwendolyn Blerble Pines_ ' the redhead wrote in her blue journal before closing it and placing it on a bookshelf above her desk.

Dipper walked into the bedroom to find his wife putting away the gift that his late twin sister Mabel had given to her over two years ago. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" the brown haired man inquired. He wanted to respect the young woman's privacy and knew that she enjoyed placing a nightly entry into the tome. "Nah… Just wrapping up…" the redhead said as she got up from the chair and walked over to her husband. Two became one as they embraced one another and pecked each other's lips. "Well… I'm gonna turn in… Work comes early…" the ginger woman mused as she pulled away from her lover, who now walked with the assistance of a cane. "Well, I'll be up for a little while longer if you need me" the brown haired man replied as he left the room. The redhead shed her attire of blue jeans and a red long sleeved t-shirt before climbing into the comfortable queen sized bed. Setting her alarm and plugging in her phone to charge it, the young woman soon fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, in the living room, Dipper fired up his XStationU and opened up the WebFilm app. Though he sought sleep, ever since the injury it had eluded him. He had become a bit of an insomniac and only slept for about four hours a night. While it gave him plenty of time to do the things he wanted to, he was always on the edge of exhaustion. Selecting a documentary on the haunted history of Ireland, he settled in for yet another restless night.

Much to his surprise, the brown haired man began to feel a wave of tiredness come over him. After suffering through many weeks of insomnia, he thought that he may finally get a good night's rest. Dipper didn't fight the urge to fall asleep as his eyelids grew ever heavier. For a moment, the injured father-to-be thought he had achieved his goal, only to have his eyes open wide yet again. "Shit!" he cursed to himself; only to find his surrounding much different from the comfort of his couch. The twenty year old man stood in a clearing in the forest. This spot was instantaneously familiar to him as he looked on in confusion. Before him stood the twelve year old versions of both he and his sister, along with fifteen year old Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Ford. In the short preteens hand was a familiar red book. "We can't keep this up for much longer!" shouted Stan as he wielded a shotgun at some flying monsters. "Guys! I think we might have found something that could work!" the excited boy yelled as Wendy turned her head to face him. "Hurry up and read it before we all die out here!" the redhead shouted in a frantic tone of voice. Twenty year old Dipper didn't recognize this scene at all from Weirdmageddon; it seemed to be slightly different in a few other ways as well that he couldn't quite put his fingers on. "I'll close the portal; you guys get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Ford exclaimed in his trademark booming voice above the whirling of the gateway to another dimension. Young Dipper grabbed his sister's hand and the duo sprinted away from the scene. A mere moment later, a red and black beam of light shot out of the void and struck both Dipper and Mabel Pines. An explosion of blood erupted from the midsections of the two youngsters as they stumbled and fell to the ground; clutching each other's hands as they drew their final breaths in the mortal realm. Ford flipped through the book and found a different spell; rushing to cast it while it still may have an effect on the fallen twins.

Twenty year old Dipper Pines wanted to intervene, but couldn't move an inch. It was the same sensation that Wendy had described in her nightmare about jumping off the water tower. "This doesn't make any fucking sense! We defeated Bill! None of this ever happened! What the fuck is going on here?!" the distraught man muttered to himself as he continued to look at the much younger lifeless bodies of both he and his sister. Suddenly, a bright yellow flash of light flew out of the closing portal and into the lifeless corpses of the 'Mystery Twins'. A moment later, the fallen duo began to stir and a look of relief came over the faces of their friends and family. Rising to their feet as if nothing had happened, Dipper was the first to speak. "What the?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he exclaimed as he extended his arms in confusion. "THIS ISN'T HOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO! NOT ONE BIT!" Mabel shouted in an angered tone. "Mabel… Dipper… You dudes alri-" Soos asked as he approached the duo, only to be hit with a beam of blue light that shot out of Dipper's hand. "Soos!" Wendy exclaimed as she rushed over to the injured man. One by one, the risen Dipper and Mabel struck down those that cared most about them with the laser-like blasts. Mabel made quick work of dispatching Ford and Stan, while Dipper slowly walked over to a hysterical Wendy, who sat on the ground with her knees tucked up to her chest; face buried into her thighs as she tried to shut out the troubling scene. He extended his hand and lifted up the chin of the upset teenager; tears running down her freckled cheeks. "Shhh… There, there…" he said in a deeply unsettling tone. It was almost as if he were mocking the red haired fifteen year old. "P-Please! I-I know you're in there Dipper!" the young woman pleaded in a desperate voice as she saw the boys hand begin to glow blue. "Just do it already!" Mabel practically barked at her twin brother. "Dipper?" Wendy asked in a weak and frightened voice as she was hit with the intense blast of light. "WENDY! NOOOO!" the twenty year old man shouted as the younger form of his wife was mortally wounded by the blast.

Dipper suddenly awoke in a cold sweat as he practically leaped off the sofa and landed with a thud to the hardwood floor below. Meanwhile, Wendy had heard the commotion and while still half asleep grabbed a wooden baseball bat from under her side of the bed. "Dipper?" the redhead hesitantly asked as she exited the bedroom. Only hearing a faint groan, the young mother-to-be choked up on the bat and inched ever closer to the living room; prepared to hit an intruder's head like she were swinging for a homerun if the need arised. The television glowed with the images of a cemetery as an Irish accent narrated a tale; helping to illuminate the otherwise dark apartment. "Dipper?" she once again called out in a hushed tone. The sound of a man weeping was heard by the redhead and she dropped the bat. Walking around the back of the couch, she saw her husband on the floor; his head buried into a throw pillow as he continued to cry. "Honey! A-Are you okay?" she asked in a frightened tone as she kneeled next to her lover. "No… Not really…" the brown haired husband replied as he sniffled. "A-Are you hurt?" the auburn haired woman asked in a concerned tone of voice. "Nah… I-I just had a bad dream…" Dipper answered as he tried his best to catch his breath. Wendy helped her husband up to the sofa and sat beside him as she ran her fingers through his unruly chestnut mane; trying her best to settle the disturbed man. "I'm going to grab my book… I'll be right back…" the mother-to-be said as she got up from the couch and walked away for a moment. "Holy fuck…" Dipper whispered to himself as he felt his heartrate begin to slow. True to her word, Wendy returned with the blue journal.

After turning on a lamp on the side table, she asked her husband to explain exactly what he had dreamt. ' _October 24, 2019: I was asleep in my bed when I heard a commotion in the apartment. I grabbed my baseball bat and checked the place out. Dipper was hysterical on the floor. It was another bad dream. In this one, he said that he was taken back to the end of the first summer that he and Mabel spent in Gravity Falls. They were trying to close the rift when a light came out and killed him and Mabel. Ford cast some sort of spell and a second light, this one yellow, came out of the rift. It brought them back to life, but they were different. Almost as if someone else was controlling them. They, and I can't believe I'm actually writing this, killed Soos, Ford and Stan with some sort of blue light they shot out of their hands. He said that I was the last one alive and that younger Dipper went over, but that he didn't kill me right away. Mabel told him to do it and I begged him not to, but younger Dipper killed me too! That's fucked up! Then he woke up. He's hysterical right now. I don't know why, but I think he might have seen something super important that might tell us about those Magic Killer dudes. Like, in the last nightmare that we both had, it seemed like we were looking into the future. Was he looking into the past? A different past? IDK? I'm gonna try and calm him down. Until next time and hopefully under better circumstances – Gwendolyn Blerble Pines'_ the entry read. She closed the blue book and placed it on the side table before turning off both the television and side table lamp. The redhead pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered both she and her husband in the warm wool. The light snores of her lover were a welcome sound as she too began to fall asleep once again on a late October morning in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's note: These are the journal entries I was talking about in my notes a few chapters back. Anyone figure out who the Magic Killers might be yet? What of the nightmare that poor Dipper had? As always, I enjoy reading reviews on this and any of my other stories. Who knows, I might even reply to some of them? Until next time - iKLOT

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Owl City – "Good Time"

Kesha – "Die Young"

Alan Walker – "Faded"

The Heirs – "Suburban Wonderland"

Florence And The Machine – "Ship To Wreck"

Linkin Park/ Kiiara – "Holding On"

MisterWives – "Machine"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	15. Chapter 15

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Fifteen

" _November 1, 2019: So, our Halloween costumes were a hit! We won the couples portion of the contest over Candy and Grenda, who went as Crush-It Carl and Strawbella from the hit animated movie about video games, Crush-It Carl. Grenda II really liked my poufy dress and thought I was a real princess. Such a damn cutie! She and Mateo hung out a lot, mostly because they were the only kids that age at the party. I'm not gonna say I 'ship them… But I totally 'ship 'em. I really hope one of our kids is a girl. I don't know what I'd do if I was the only woman in a house of men again! It was a great time with a bunch of good friends, both old and new. Tambry, Lee, Nate, Jessikah, Thompson, Kate, Soos, Melody, Emma, Liv, Jackie Lynn and Nikki were all there! Thompson said that he and Kate were getting hitched on New Year's Eve in Seattle and that everyone was invited. I wouldn't get married in such a cliché way, but that's just me. I'm happy for Thompson, though. Plus, a trip to Seattle! Hell yeah I'm in! Score!_

 _Nate and Jessikah bickered all night and she ended up leaving early. Naturally, Tambry went over to see what happened. She's still got a thing for him, whether she wants to admit it or not. I totally ship them too, BTW. The 'Fearsome Foursome' as I've come to call them, was helping to run the party with Soos and Melody. They went as the four seasons, and I have to say, I totally dug the idea. Very original. Oh! I almost forgot! Alexa came back for the week and she's doing a ton better than a couple of years ago. Not only has she won gymnastics competitions all over the world and qualified for the 2020 Sportlympics in Japan, but she's just in a much better place mentally. She told me that after she talked to me at that Fourth of July party, she actually went and found a good therapist to discuss her issues with. She told me that if she won multiple medals, she'd give me one. I didn't wanna seem ungrateful or anything, but my collection of trophies and medals from both High School and the Outdoorsman Games are more than enough for me. A pain in the ass to dust too!_

 _All in all, we had an awesome night. It was good to see everyone, even if they did ask about the twins every few minutes. I could have been annoyed, but that would've been real bitchy on my part, ya know? I have been a bit moody lately, so I was trying to be on my best behavior tonight because I wanted everyone to have a great time, especially Mason. Dipper hasn't had that nightmare about him and Mabel killing all of us again, so that's good. It really fucked with his head and he's been kinda distant until tonight. I think seeing that everyone was safe and sound snapped him outta it. Now, onto this whole pregnancy thing. I mentioned how people have pointed out that I'm a bit more moody or emotional lately. The morning sickness has mostly gone away, but I still lose my lunch if I catch a whiff of fresh-popped popcorn. I never did get that Waffle Burger I craved the other day! Damn! Now I want a hot fudge sundae, but it's two in the morning on a Friday, so that's kinda a no go. It just reminds me of when I was going through puberty and I felt like my body had turned against me. I guess that's just #PregnancyProblems. It'll all be worth it when they get here. Well, that's all for tonight. Glad I took yesterday, today and tomorrow off. Until next time – Gwendolyn Blerble Pines'_ the redhead concluded her daily entry as she closed the book and joined her husband in the queen sized bed. The couple had arrived back to the apartment about twenty minutes ago and the now former prince lay sound asleep, practically ripping the noble costume off of his body.

The next morning, Wendy and Dipper slept in a bit, as the party had proved to be physically taxing on both of the young lovers. The auburn haired woman was first to wake up and began her morning routine as her husband slept. After removing her clothes, the alabaster skinned twenty two year old looked at herself in the mirror located above the bathroom sink. The mother-to-be turned sideways and noticed that her stomach now stuck out a couple of inches from where it used to. "I'm gonna be as big as a house…" she said in a sullen voice. While she was aware that a changing body was one of the side effects of being pregnant, especially with twins, it still was a shocking sight to behold for the otherwise slender woman. Breaking the moment of self-reflection, the redhead stepped into the shower and enjoyed the warm cascade of water that fell upon her body. A short while later, the ginger woman, whose skin was slightly pink from the heat of the shower, toweled off and walked back the bedroom. The brown haired man had wrapped himself up in the comforter; save for his face poking out of a hole so he could breathe. Wendy chuckled a bit at the burrito like form her husband had become. "I'll never let you go my little burrito…" she softly sang as she carefully hugged her slumbering lover. The twenty year old man stirred momentarily; only to return to his restful state a moment later.

Wendy carried on with her morning, including making a pot of coffee for her and Dipper. The hazel eyes of Mason Pines opened as he heard the coffee maker start brewing the morning beverage and the wonderful aroma filled the apartment. He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and threw it over his toned torso before leaving the bedroom. From the end of the somewhat dark hallway he could see his wife in the kitchen, fixing a meal of some sort. "Morning babe…" the brown haired man said with a yawn as he walked up behind the woman and wrapped her up in a loose hug. "Morning Dip… Did you sleep well?" the redhead asked. "I guess so… No nightmares… So you know, there's that…" he mentioned; removing a white Mystery Shack mug from the cupboard. "Well, that's good to hear…" Wendy said in a soft voice; happy that the man she loved had managed to stave off the dreaded dreams for another night. "You're pretty dressed up for a day off…" the young man quipped as he observed her outfit; which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt emblazoned with the phrase 'Pregs For Days', a red flannel long sleeved shirt and an awfully familiar puffy blue vest. "Uh, yeah… We're meeting with Dad today to talk about the house… Remember?" the redhead said in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice. She loved her husband dearly, but sometimes he was a bit on the forgetful side. "That's today?" he asked. "Yeah… We're going over to the lumber yard in a bit and he's gonna show us some plans he came up with…" she reminded the brown haired man.

After a small breakfast, the duo was on their way out to Manly Dan's job site. The emerald green Fjord J-150 pulled off the paved two lane road and onto the muddy trail that cut through the forest. After about half a mile, they reached their destination and parked next to a large black pickup which belonged to Dan Corduroy. Wendy and Dipper Pines walked through the tall gate in the chain-link fence that surrounded the yard as the sound of saws cut through the otherwise tranquil setting. Wendy led the way as her boots handled the muddy terrain. Dipper's choice of sneakers was soon proven to have been a poor selection, as he dodged the many puddles and ruts that ran across the ground. The redhead was almost immediately recognized by a good amount of the workers, as she had come to the site fairly often in her teenage years. "Is that little Wendy Corduroy?" a gruff looking man said as he put down a chainsaw and walked over towards the couple. By Dipper's estimate he stood about six and a half feet tall and looked to be slightly older than his father-in-law. "Hey Mike!" the young lady lit up as she wrapped her slender arms around the burly woodsman. "Pregs for days?" the salt and peppered haired man asked with confusion. "Dad didn't tell you guys?" she asked with a bit of disappointment. "Tell us what?" the tall man inquired. "Dipper and I are having twins!" she said in an excited voice. "Congrats! Damn… You grew up on me too damn fast kid…" the woodsman said in a bit of a wistful tone. "I'm still that little kid that you called 'red fury'… I promise…" she said with an easy and reassuring smile. "Your pops is over this way…" Mike said as he led the way to a tall red wooden building. The whirring of buzz saws filled the room as the trio entered the mill.

"HEY GRANDPA DAN!" Mike shouted over the machinery as the tall red haired man turned around. Dan stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle, which caused the workers to shut down the equipment as he saw Mike, Mason and Wendy near the front door. "Take a long lunch today boys!" the now foreman of the mill instructed his workers. Many of the men recognized Wendy and were grateful she had shown up. "What the hell did you just call me?" asked slightly angry Dan Corduroy as he walked over. "How long were you gonna keep us in the dark about Wendy being pregnant?" he inquired. "I was gonna tell you guys… Eventually…" the red flannel clad man said in an annoyed tone. "Whatever you say Gramps…" the slightly older man joked as he slapped his boss on the back and headed back out the front door. After saying hello to the many familiar faces of Dan's coworkers, the trio of Dan, Dipper and Wendy were alone in the building. "So… I came up with this…" the burly man said as he threw a blueprint down onto a work bench along one of the red wooden walls. Unfurling the large poster-like illustration, he revealed a two floor wooden cabin. "The upstairs will have a full bath and the bedrooms… I planned for four… One for you guys, one for the twins when they're smaller and an extra one for when they get to that age where they need their own space. The spare can be a storage room, an office, a playro-" Dan explained before being cut off. "Or a bedroom if we have another later on… But, that's a ton of space… Are you sure we can afford it?" Wendy said in a concerned tone of voice. "Well… I can get the materials at cost, a few of the guys offered to help out in their spare time and I own the land, so there's no trouble there. Consider it a gift of sorts…" the red haired man said as he removed his wool cap and shook free the sawdust that had accumulated on it.

"So anyway… The downstairs will have a full kitchen with an island, a living room and a half bath. The garage will have a laundry room in it and out back will be a storm shelter…" the woodsman proudly detailed. The only thing that Dan Corduroy was more proud of than his family was his craftsmanship. "Dad… That looks wonderful…" Wendy said as her emerald eyes misted up. "You really outdid yourself sir…" Dipper remarked. "Well, I don't know who this 'Sir' is… But thanks Mason…" Dan corrected his son-in-law. "So… You guys wanna see the lot?" the auburn bearded man asked in an eager voice. "We'd love to!" Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around her father. Dan offered to take the married couple to the site in his truck, but his daughter declined, as she had a doctor's appointment later on in the day and would probably leave with Dipper after checking out where her family's future home would be. The emerald green pickup followed the larger full sized truck through the twists and turns of Oregon State Route 618. Passing the turn off for the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Wendy realized that they would be a bit further away from town than they cared to be, but if it meant an affordable home, they were all for it. Five minutes down the road from the tourist attraction, the caravan turned onto a small trail that cut through the dense forest. About a quarter of a mile in, the black truck came to a halt. Dan exited the vehicle and soon the husband and wife joined him. "Dad, this place is amazing!" Wendy squealed in excitement as Dipper looked around with wonder. Sure, it was isolated, but it was a great place for children to grow up.

"Hey Wendy, do me a favor and grab me my machete from the truck…" Dan asked his daughter. "Okay Dad!" she gleefully replied as the redhead headed back towards the vehicles; leaving Dan and Dipper a moment alone to speak. "Dan… I just wanted to say thanks for everything you're doing for us" the brown haired man said with a grateful tone. "No problem Mason… You're a good man… You make my daughter happy… " the outdoorsman said as he put a kind hand on the much smaller shoulder of his son-in-law. "So… You guys know what you're having yet?" Dan asked. "Besides the fact that they're humans… No… Not yet… I think that's what the appointment is about later this afternoon…" Dipper explained. "Well… Let me give you a bit of advice, son…" the flannel clad man said as he locked eyes with the brown haired twenty year old. "Now… With boys it's pretty easy… You just gotta teach them to be respectful, carry themselves with honor and to channel their energy into productive things, like sports or work. Girls… Well… Girls are where it gets complicated… They're actually pretty easy early on… But once they get to a certain age… Hold on tight… The best thing I could pass on to you would be that you have to be respectful of her and give her space… But also let her know that you're right there if she needs ya…" he explained to the father-to-be. The tandem talked about a few other things; not noticing the auburn haired woman's absence. Wendy had located the machete quite a while ago, but sat on the open tailgate of the truck with a thermos of coffee as she observed a tender moment between her father and husband. A soft smile formed on the freckled face of the mother-to-be as the cool early November air rustled through the deep woods on the outskirts of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

 **Author's note:** This was another chapter I had written about five or so times before deleting it and starting over. I kinda wanted to write about the party, but I feel like it may have dragged on, so I kinda compromised and put it into Wendy's Journal. I also kinda took a break from the supernatural stuff, as I have to nail down exactly what's gonna happen. I have a rough idea, but I really wanna make sure that it makes sense and is well thought out before I put it in. I tend to fly a bit by the seat of my pants when it comes to this whole writing thing and that's how I managed to lose a year somewhere along the way. I do plan to address or fix that at some point, but I barely noticed it on multiple read backs. If you have any feedback or suggestions, feel free to message me or review. Until next time… -iKLOT

 **My Soundtrack for this chapter:**

Owl City – "Good Time"

Kesha – "Die Young"

Alan Walker – "Faded"

The Heirs – "Suburban Wonderland"

Florence And The Machine – "Ship To Wreck"

Linkin Park/ Kiiara – "Holding On"

MisterWives – "Machine"

Coheed And Cambria – "The Suffering"

Alex Lahey – "Every Day's The Weekend"

 **Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:**

 **Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel**

 **A Shooting Star Falls**

 **Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story**

 **Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story**


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Sixteen

After saying goodbye to Dan, Wendy and Dipper headed to their next stop, the doctor's office. The couple would know in short order what the gender of their children was. "So… You excited babe?" Dipper asked from the passenger seat as Wendy turned back onto Route 618 and began to travel back to town. "Yeah… Well… Excited and nervous I guess…" she admitted to her husband. "Nervous? What's there to be nervous about?" inquired Dipper, curious to why she would feel that way. "Well… If you want me to be totally honest… I-I… Um… I kinda want to have at least one of them be a girl…" she sheepishly said as the auburn haired woman navigated the emerald green truck through the twists and turns that the roadway had to offer. "And why would that be?" the brown haired twenty year old asked as they saw the small town in the distance. "Well… It's just that after my mom died… I was kinda by myself… I was the only girl… I just felt kinda outta place with my Dad and brothers…" Wendy revealed as the gentle slope into town leveled out and the speed limit dropped. "I get it… You just don't want to be the only woman in a house of men again… I can totally understand that…" Dipper said as he looked at his wife and gave her a reassuring smile.

After parking and walking inside the medical facility, the duo waited for a bit. Dipper reached out and grasped the hand of his lover; lacing his fingers with hers. "Wendy Pines?" a familiar voice called out. "Hey Tiana!" the ginger woman replied as she rose to her feet. The couple followed Doctor Aleshin through the various hallways until they reached an examination room. "So? Are you ready?" the blonde doctor asked as she opened a door and the trio entered the examination room. "Yeah…" Wendy replied with a bit of hesitation in her voice. She spied the petite Dr. Hamilton seated next to a large machine with a monitor on it. "We'll give you a minute to get ready…" Dr. Aleshin said as she and the blonde OB/GYN left the room and closed the door. The expecting parents were left alone as the whirring of the machine was the only noise breaking the silence. Wendy began to disrobe as Dipper turned around. "You're so fucking cute… You know that?" the redhead said with a chuckle as she removed her vest and plaid shirt; placing them in a very uncomfortable looking wooden chair. "Oh yeah, and why would that be?" he inquired. "We've been together for two and a half years and you still don't ogle me whenever I get undressed… I think it's funny… I mean… We've seen each other completely naked, like, a million times dude…" Wendy said as she unfastened her pants and they fell around her ankles. "Well… I guess I just respect your privacy…" the brown haired man shot back as his wife lost her grey t-shirt, leaving her adorned in just her bra and panties. "Don't get it twisted man, I totally dig that about you… Not all dudes are like that… And that's why I'm glad I get to call you my hubby…" she said with a smile as she shed her undergarments and donned the very unflattering paper gown.

A light knock on the door was heard and the couple knew it was time to find out the sex of their twin children. Wendy sat down on the exam table as Dipper stood right beside her; their fingers laced together as they eagerly awaited the reveal. Tiana opened a flap in the gown that exposed the small bump in the twenty two year old's midsection. After spreading the unpleasantly cool gel onto her stomach, Meghan took the plastic scanner and began to run it slowly over the body of the mother-to-be. Tiana, Meghan, Wendy and Dipper looked at the monitor as it once again showed the pair of still developing children. The ginger woman drew a deep breath as she saw the blonde doctor move a mouse on the machine and click on a few parts of the image. "Well… First of all Mr. and Mrs. Pines… Your children are coming along just as they should. Very strong and healthy from everything I'm seeing both here and with your tests we did a few weeks back…" Dr. Hamilton commented as she clicked on the screen once again and the machine began to roar a bit. "I'm going to print out these pictures and then I'll tell you what the gender of your children is if that's alright…" she cheerily said as the young resident doctor glanced away from the screen and looked at the couple. "That would be fine…" Wendy replied as a small smile came over her face.

Meghan handed the pictures to Tiana and the older doctor placed them onto a projector of sorts. "Well… It looks like baby number one is going to be…" she began as Wendy squeezed the hand of her husband tightly. "A girl! Congratulations you guys!" the doctor finished with her slight Eastern European accent. Before the couple had a moment to comment on the fact that they would be welcoming a daughter to the world in a few months, Tiana pointed to a second picture and began. "And baby number two is a…" she narrated as Wendy doubled down on the pressure she applied to her lover's hand. Dipper tried with all his might to keep his pain to himself, not wanting to spoil the moment, but fearful that Wendy may very well break his hand. "A girl as well! Looks like you're gonna be parents of twin girls Wendy and Mason…" Meghan announced from her seat beside the machine. "Ha! Looks like you're gonna be the only dude in the house!" Wendy said as she released the death grip she had on her husband's hand. "Lucky me…" Dipper deadpanned sarcastically; drawing a look of confusion from the pair of female doctors. "After my mom passed… I-I was the only girl in a house full of men…" Wendy explained; hoping to clarify the somewhat befuddling situation. "Oh! So… Like, now your husband can kinda see what it was like for you…" Meghan said in an upbeat voice. "Exactly!" the redhead gleefully replied.

After the relatively routine checkup concluded, the beaming parents left the clinic. "Oh! Hello Dipper and Wendy!" a familiar voice called out from just down the worn concrete sidewalk. It was Candy Chiu, who walked over to the duo. The dark haired twenty year old was adorned in a dark blue peacoat and a forest green skirt. "Hey Can-Can!" Wendy cheerfully greeted the Korean-American girl as she joined them. "How are you?" Candy asked in her slightly accented voice. Dipper always thought her cadence when speaking was a bit unique and endearing to the petite girl. "Doing great! Dipper and I just found out what our twins are going to be!" the woman practically shouted with joy. "One second!" she said as the young woman held up her index finger and turned. "Grenda! Come here!" she shouted in an eager tone of voice as the much taller friend and her toddler daughter popped out of the doorway of a shop. "Oh! Hey guys!" her trademark deep voice cut through the still somewhat chilly November air as the mother and daughter soon joined them. "Wendy and Dipper had some big news they wanted to share with us!" the peacoat clad woman announced. "Yeah… So Dip and I just got out of the doctor's office… A-And our twins are both going to be girls!" the mother-to-be proudly revealed to them. Grenda wanted to lift the slender ginger woman up and spin her around, but thought better of it and instead did it to Candy. "What in the?!" Candy asked with confusion as her feet once again met the concrete sidewalk below and Grenda II giggled at the sight. "Sorry… I wanted to hug you Wendy… But I didn't wanna hurt you…" she said in a somewhat sullen tone. "You're not gonna hurt me… My last name may be Pines now, but I'm still a Corduroy… You won't hurt me… Bring it in girl!" Wendy invited the tall and muscular woman over. Candy, who was still a bit disoriented by the random hug and twirl, stumbled and fell into Dipper, who caught the petite girl before she could fall to the cold ground below. "Sorry!" the raven haired woman apologized as regained her footing and a light blush came over her porcelain like cheeks. Although she had gotten over her schoolgirl like crush of Dipper a long time ago, she found herself flustered around the attractive man that she called a friend from time to time. "No worries…" the brown haired man dismissed the apology as Wendy and Grenda broke their embrace. "That's awesome!" Grenda bellowed as Candy was next to hug the puffy vest clad mother-to-be. "Congratualtions! Two girls! What a joy!" she commented in a cheery voice. "Yeah… I'm pretty pumped about it myself. Although I have to figure out all that girly crap I never really got to experience when I was little…" Wendy chuckled. "Do not worry friend! We'll help you out with all of that… Right?" Candy offered as she turned to Grenda. "Oh yeah! We learned from the masters on all that stuff!" she added in her deep tone of voice. "Pacifica and Mabel taught us all sorts of neat things that we still use today! We'd be happy to share it with your little ones!" Candy continued. "Thanks guys…" Wendy gratefully said.

After saying their goodbyes, the friends split off into their respective groups. Candy, Grenda and Grenda II headed back towards the coffee shop they were on their way to before the chance meeting of the married couple. "I am so happy for them!" the petite Korean-American girl commented as she stuck out her tiny hand. "Me too!" the tall and muscular woman agreed as her hand joined the dark haired twenty year olds and they walked down the cracked and worn sidewalk hand in hand with the toddler in tow. "That Grenda II is a cutie pie!" Wendy gushed as she placed a hand on her t-shirt covered stomach. She knew that the little girl didn't quite grasp why her mother was so excited, but still sensed that she had an idea about what was going on. "Yeah… It's just so weird that she's nothing like her mother…" the brown haired man quipped as they arrived back at the truck. "Eh… Give it time…" the freckled mother-to-be chimed in as she unlocked the vehicle. "So…Are Grenda and Candy…?" Dipper asked his wife. "Nah… I think they're still trying to figure it all out… But it's so damn obvious… I really wish they would though… They know that we'd be cool about it… And most everyone is these days…" Wendy explained. The auburn haired woman was confident that the two best friends had feelings for one another that ran deeper than they showed and couldn't wait until they reached that conclusion.

Dipper and Wendy arrived back at the second story apartment as the late afternoon sun peeked through the grey cloud-filled sky. Wendy walked to the bedroom and sat down on the queen sized mattress; trying to absorb all the things that were changing in her life. She found out where her family's new home would be and absolutely had fallen in love with the location. She was instantly reminded of the modest home she grew up in; the central Oregon forest surrounding it. The mother-to-be couldn't think of a better place for her daughters to spend their childhood. _Daughters_. That was something that the redhead would have to get used to saying. No longer were they simply babies or twins. They were now her daughters. The soon to be twenty three year old was thrilled that she would have two little girls to share her love with. "You alright honey?" the voice of her husband called out from the living room; breaking the thoughts she had become lost in. "Yeah… just kinda decompressing from today… That's all…" she said as the footsteps of Dipper drew closer. "Okay… Well… Soos challenged me to a match on the XStationU, so I'll be out here if you need me" he explained. "Alright…" she replied as her eyes closed once again and her mind drifted away on a cool November afternoon in Gravity Falls.

Author's note: So… The worst kept secret is out there now. Dipper and Wendy are going to welcome twin daughters to the world! Wendy is definitely getting hyped up about becoming a mother, but how will her previous issues affect her new responsibilities? Will Dipper be able to survive as the only man in a house of women? Will Candy and Grenda recognize the feelings that one another have? What will Grenda II think about it? Wendy's birthday is right around the corner, but will she be able to cut loose and have fun while being a few months along with twins? Answers to all these and more, next time! -iKLOTS

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Big Data – "Dangerous"

Arkells – "Knocking At The Door"

Disturbed – "The Sound Of Silence"

Tiesto – "Red Lights"

Camila Cabello / Young Thug – "Havana"

Cold War Kids/Bishop Briggs – "So Tied Up"

Grouplove – "Remember That Night"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	17. Chapter 17

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Seventeen

Wendy Pines awoke to the sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen and the wonderful aroma that filled the second story apartment. The auburn haired woman already knew why her husband had woken up early and started the meal; it was her twenty-third birthday. While she normally enjoyed the day, this year seemed a bit different and she didn't quite know how to feel if she were being completely honest with herself. Perhaps it was that she was a little over three months pregnant with her twin daughters. It could be that the young couple would soon be moving out of the place the redhead had called home for a turbulent three and a half years and into a house in the middle of the woods. Whatever it was, she was feeling a bit down on this particular Saturday morning. Hearing footsteps, the freckled woman quickly pulled the comforter back over her head and feigned slumber as best she could. Wendy felt her husband sit down on the edge of the bed and knew what was coming next. "Hey honey… Wen… Wake up birthday girl…" the chestnut haired man said in a soft voice; placing a hand gently on the blanket covered shoulder of his lover.

Normally, the young woman would have formed a devilish grin on her face and messed with love of her life in some way, but she just didn't have it in her today. Letting out a small yawn, Wendy popped her head from beneath the green covers and set her emerald eyes on the twenty year old man. "Morning sweetheart… How'd you sleep?" he asked with genuine concern; always afraid that she may have a horrid nightmare like the time she dreamed of jumping off the water tower to her presumable death. "Pretty good, I guess…" the alabaster skinned woman said as she squinted in the brightly lit room. "Wonderful!" Dipper said with excitement. Although he knew there was no way to top the last two birthdays he had planned for her, he hoped that this one would still mean something. After visiting Portland to celebrate her twenty first birthday and Los Angeles the following year, he had decided to keep things a bit more local. "Well… come have breakfast… then I'll tell you what I have planned for the day…" he said in a cheery tone. Wendy didn't want to let on that she was feeling a bit down, so she tried to fake being excited by the news. "That sounds awesome Dip! Let me use the bathroom and I'll be right in there…" she informed her husband. "Of course…" the brown haired man said as he stood up from the mattress and left the room.

The somewhat chilly air of the apartment met Wendy as she left the warmth of the bed behind and walked across the hall to the restroom. Quietly closing the door, the redhead began to strip out of her sleep clothes; throwing them into a white wicker hamper that she had made herself. The young mother-to-be walked over to the mirror and stared at the auburn haired woman in it. Her stomach now began to stick out a noticeable amount. The bags under her emerald eyes showed how she had failed to get a proper night's sleep in a good while. Although the tattoo artist had done a great job at covering up the scar from her suicide attempt, it still remained. She ran her finger down the ink adorned mark disguised as a tree trunk; thinking of what had driven her to that moment of desperation. She hated to admit it, but there were still times where she was a bit angry that she had survived the ordeal. Sure, she had a wonderful life with a caring husband, twin daughters on the way and a new home, but she still had these fleeting moments of despair. Locking the door, she started up the shower and stepped inside the glass enclosed chamber. Whatever she was fighting had finally managed to breach the surface and her eyes filled with tears. The young woman sat down on the brown tiled floor of the shower and began to weep as the warm water cascaded from above. " _What the fuck is wrong with me_?" she said in a shallow exasperated tone to herself as she continued to cry; her pale skin turning red from the warm water.

Dipper noticed that his wife was taking a lot longer than normal and decided to check in on her. He did worry about her depression from time to time, but though she had shown some real improvement in the last year. Still, he felt as if something wasn't right and knocked on the wooden door of the bathroom. "Wendy? Everything alright?" he asked. "OH SHIT! How long have I been in here for?!" the redhead thought in a panic. "Y-Yeah! J-Just had a bit of a knot in my back, so I was letting the water loosen it up a bit… I'm fine though!" she tried to reassure her husband. She hated to lie to the man who had won her heart, but she didn't want to cause him any unnecessary stress. For being only twenty years old, the brown haired man had quite the bit of anxiety. He had been on medication for it a couple of years now, but she still tried her best to keep him calm. "Oh… Okay…" she heard her husband say through the door; presumably satisfied with the answer he received. Standing up, the young woman quickly grabbed her body wash and rubbed it over herself; the once warm water beginning to turn ice cold. With her skin free of the suds, she quickly shut off the now freezing water and opened the glass door. After drying off, Wendy walked across the hallway and closed the bedroom door. "I'll have to call on Monday and tell the doc about what went on today… Maybe it was just all these damn hormones…" the birthday girl said to herself as she picked out an outfit. Deciding on a pair of skinny blue jeans with torn knees, a plain black t-shirt, her trademark green flannel button up shirt and a black beanie, the mother-to-be got dressed.

"S-Sorry I took so long… This meal looks fantastic!" the ginger woman apologized as she took a seat at the wooden dining table. The now twenty-three year old filled her plate with some scrambled eggs, a few slices of bacon, a couple of sausage links, two pancakes, a scoop of hash browns and some toast. "I was just worried about you…" the brown haired man said as he began to eat. "I'm sorry…" the young woman said as she ate a piece of sausage. "It's cool…" Dipper said as he continued to chow down. "I really don't think it is… How often do I worry or scare you like that?" Wendy asked as she placed her fork down and looked her husband in his eyes. " _Honestly…_ " she continued in a serious tone. "C-Can we not do this right now? W-We're gonna have a great day…" her husband asked as he tried to avoid the subject. "No… I want an answer… And don't bullshit me… Now… How many times have I caused you to be concerned about my wellbeing in the last year?" Wendy asked in a stern tone; almost commanding her lover to respond. " _Fine…_ " Dipper answered with a sigh before continuing, "Maybe a couple times… I-I don't keep score or anything…" he said in a shaky voice. "Well… Thanks for the honesty…" the auburn haired woman said in an angered tone before picking her fork back up and continuing the meal. "Seriously? We're doing this now?" Dipper asked with an annoyed tone. "Look… I know I'm fucked up… But I can take care of myself…" Wendy shot back with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "I never said you couldn't!" the brown haired man replied as the argument continued to escalate. "Uh, yeah… You kinda did! I don't need a fucking hero! I don't need this shit right now!" the freckled woman said as she pushed her chair back on the hardwood floor of the kitchen and shot up from it in a rage.

"What the fuck is going on with you right now?!" Dipper shouted as he had reached his boiling point. He had no idea why his wife was getting so worked up over the fact that he said that he was worried about her from time to time. In his mind, he thought that a husband's duty was to make sure his partner was alright and he expected the same from her. "I'm just sick of your shit! You always have to be the hero! I don't need to be saved! I can do this on my own!" the young mother-to-be shouted as she threw on her shoes and headed towards the door. "WENDY! I LOVE YOU! I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU! Why are you getting angry at me?!" he asked with a mix of rage and confusion. "Because… I used to be this badass chick… And now? I'm this little mess of a woman who is so fucking weak that she has to be saved! Well guess what?! That's not who I am! I'm Wendy Fucking Corduroy! I DON'T NEED A HERO! I'M MY OWN GODDAM HERO!" the redhead shouted as she opened the door and ran down the stairs. Dipper began to give chase, trying to catch up to the distraught woman. His alabaster skinned lover practically jumped down the steep flight of stairs as her husband struggled to keep up; his freshly healed broken legs paining him from the sudden movement. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the brown haired man opened the front door of the vestibule just in time to see a small green pickup truck race off. "FUCK!" the father-to-be yelled in frustration.

Wendy tore down Northwest Boulevard; ignoring the posted speed limit as her blood boiled. "He's worried about me! He's worried about me? Well! I'll give him something to be worried about then!" the redhead shouted over the loud rock music coming from her speakers. While she was in a rage, the young woman wasn't exactly sure why. Sure, she was a little annoyed by the fact that her husband may have hinted that he saw her as fragile; but to be fair, she had tried to harm herself in the past. Perhaps she was angry because she had prided herself on being a strong, self-reliant woman and the fact that the man she loved saw her as anything but that enraged her. Wendy thought that was what had drawn him to her all those years ago; the fact that unlike many women, she marched to the beat of her own drum and was tough as nails. Maybe she was afraid that if he saw her as anything but that, he may not want to be with her anymore. All she knew for certain was that she needed some space, and fast.

Dipper threw on his shoes and grabbed his car keys; locking the apartment behind him as he gave chase to the love of his life. "What has gotten into her? All I did was make her a kickass breakfast and asked her if she was alright because she was taking a little longer than usual in the shower… I mean, really!" the brown haired man said in an annoyed tone as he fired up his vintage Fjord Stallion Fastback and began his pursuit of the upset woman. "Where could she have gone?" he pondered to himself as Northwest Boulevard once again turned into Oregon Route 618 and the town quickly disappeared in the rearview mirror. Trying to follow a distraught lover had taken him back to the fateful night of Tambry's house party; when Pacifica had caught a then single Dipper in a heated moment of passion with the violet haired hostess. The blonde heiress had planned to profess her hidden love for the then fifteen year old, but instead saw him nearly naked with an older woman. She grabbed a bottle of cheap vodka and drove off into the rainy night. Mabel and he had given chase, only to find her car wrecked down the side of a hill; the driver unconscious from the accident. The twenty year old man couldn't stand to live a replay of that horrifying night; especially since his wife was pregnant with their children. "Not again!" the worried husband vowed to himself as he followed the treacherous twists and turns of the two lane rural road.

Wendy turned onto a muddy trail that carved a path through the dense forest; the wheels of her small truck sinking into the soft surface. Her journey was suddenly brought to a halt as the pickup had gotten stuck in the dark brown quagmire. "FUCK!" the auburn haired woman screamed as she exited the vehicle and her sneaker clad feet began to sink into the ground as well. Opening the toolbox in the bed of her truck, she removed an axe and slammed it shut. Abandoning the Fjord J-150, Wendy continued the trek on foot to her destination. Finding more sturdy ground, the short walk became much easier for the emotional woman. A couple dozen neon orange ribbons tied around the trunks of trees let her know she had arrived to her spot. Lifting the axe, she swung with all her might; the blade impaling itself into one of the marked timbers. The mother-to-be repeated her actions over and over as the sound filled an otherwise quiet woodland; her anger and frustration acted as fuel on this chilly November morning.

Dipper thought of places his love could have run away to. The clearing behind the Mystery Shack was a natural choice, as it held deep meaning to both husband and wife. Anytime either was having a rough go of it, they would often retreat to the friendly confines of the forest. It was a quiet place that let one focus themselves instead of the world around them. He had spent many a day there himself after the gutting loss of both Pacifica and Mabel. In a way, he still sensed their spirits in that spot and often would return to feel closer to the late teen girls. Later on, Dipper introduced his then girlfriend to the clearing and she had commented the same thing. Parking his car in the somewhat muddy lot of the tourist trap, he failed to see his lover's truck. Nonetheless, the brown haired man had a hunch that Wendy was close by and began the hike towards the clearing. "Man, I hope she's okay… Maybe she was right… I-I do tend to be a bit of a worrywart about her… I mean, if she wasn't feeling right, then she'd tell me about it… Damn! I fucked up real big this time! And on her birthday of all days! Damn it!" the young man chastised himself as he had realized why the fiery-maned woman was cross with him.

A couple of minutes later, the concerned husband reached the clearing, only to find it devoid of the woman he hoped to have seen. "Damn! Where else could she be?" the young man pondered as he took a seat on a very familiar fallen log. "Think man! Think!" he muttered to himself as a dull sound began to annoy him. After wracking his mind for possible locations that his lover may be in for a few minutes, he couldn't stand the noise any longer. "What the hell is that?!" Dipper asked with annoyance as he got up to investigate the dull, yet constant noise. The sound got louder and louder as he left the clearing and began to wonder into the forest. Now, in addition to the consistent thumping sound, he heard another noise as he drew ever closer. "T-That sounds like someone crying…" he thought to himself as he spied something moving in the distance. "I-Is that?" Dipper thought to himself as he was able to make out that it was a person swinging an axe; it was now clear who the formerly mysterious person was. "WENDY?!" the brown haired man shouted as the auburn haired person turned around and removed all doubt for him.

Author's note: So… This kinda turned into an angsty chapter. Wendy is realizing that her life is changing and is struggling to adapt to this new reality. In addition to all of that, her hormones are causing her emotions to swing wildly; compounding her already less than stable mental state. Will Dipper be able to reconcile with his upset wife? Will Wendy accept his apology? Will Dipper accept hers? All this and more in the next chapter of Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future! -iKLOTS

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Walk The Moon – "One Foot"

MisterWives – "Coloring Outside The Lines"

Coheed And Cambria – "The Suffering"

Halestorm – "Mayhem"

Skillet – "Resistance"

Three Days Grace – "Happiness"

Thrice – "Black Honey"

All That Remains – "The Thunder Rolls"

Flyleaf – "Again"

Foo Fighters – "Everlong (Acoustic)" – I imagined this song playing at the end of the chapter as the camera zooms out on a crying Wendy in the forest…

Wage War – "Gravity"

Queens Of The Stone Age – "Little Sister"

Korn – "Black Is The Soul" – The song I imagine playing as Wendy drove off in anger… I could really see her yelling the lyric "Just give me back my life!"

Starset – "Carnivore"

Nothing More – "Go To War"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Eighteen

"Mason?" Wendy asked in a shaky and exhausted voice as she dropped the axe from her hands and walked toward the edge of the woods. "Wendy… I-I fucked u-" the brown haired man began to apologize before being silenced by a pair of supple lips. The passion behind the kiss was red hot and he felt her warm tears on his chilly cheeks. Melting into the lock, time seemed to come to a screeching halt as the world fell away from the married couple. After what seemed like an eternity, the redhead pulled back and opened her eyes; revealing the emerald hue that the twenty year old man adored. He had once written in his journal that, _'One look from her eyes could melt your heart or burn the world to the ground'_. A few years later, that passage still rung true, for he had seen both looks on this particular November morning. "Mason… I-I'm sorry…" the ginger woman began in an apologetic tone. Dipper wanted to tell his wife that it was alright and that he forgave her, but instead let her continue to speak her mind. "I'm so sorry that I lashed out at you like that… I-I just have some things going on… In my head… That I need to sort out I guess… I'm going to talk to Claire about it tomorrow…" Wendy continued as she turned her gaze downward and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I only got so heated at you because you were right to be worried about me… And I guess that it just didn't sit well with me that you apparently know me better than I know myself sometimes… That I used to know exactly who I was… B-But now? Everything's changing Dip… A-And that's tough to deal with for me…" the mother-to-be said as she broke down yet again.

Dipper wrapped the distraught woman in a tight embrace as he thought of what to say. "Things may change… They always do… But my love for you never, ever will… Your battles are my battles; your struggles are mine as well… Your joys and your hopes and your dreams… those are all mine as well… You are never alone… Until my last breath and beat of my heart, I'll always stand by your side… In the good times and the bad… I-I try not to make promises… They're so damn hard to keep… But this is one I have no hesitation in making… No doubt in my mind that I can keep it…" the brown haired man said as his usually calm demeanor shattered and he broke down. "Mason… Th-That was beautiful… Did you get that from some book or movie or something?" the redhead asked with genuine intrigue. "Nope… All from the heart… Always from the heart when it comes to you… That's one thing Mabel was able to teach me… That I have to listen to my heart more often… And I have to say… It hasn't let me down once…" Dipper replied as an adoring smile formed on the face of his wife. "So… We cool?" the brown haired man asked. "Yeah… We're cool…" the mother-to-be chuckled. "What's so funny?" her husband asked as he looked at Wendy, who had nearly doubled over in laughter. "Y-You're still wearing your pajamas dude…" the freckled woman said as she pointed to his outfit. Rushing out the door to chase down his distraught wife, dressing to impress was about the furthest thing from his mind at that particular moment. His attire consisted of a pair of light blue sleep pants with white pin-striping, a grey t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie he had grabbed from the coatrack on his way out. Mud covered his slippers and the bottoms of his pants, which began to make him shiver. "Let's get outta here…" Dipper said. His wife agreed and the duo walked back towards the stranded truck.

After using a winch on her front bumper to free the stuck pickup, Wendy dropped her husband off at the Mystery Shack to retrieve his car. The couple wanted to say hello to Soos and Melody, but decided that it wasn't the best time to drop in unannounced. After arriving back at the apartment, Dipper quickly changed out of his t-shirt, mud drenched slippers and sleep pants. He was about to go take a shower when the sight of the toned twenty year old caused certain thoughts to race through the mind of Wendy. Rushing over to the unassuming man, the ginger woman grabbed him by the waistband of his black cotton boxer briefs and pulled her lips close to his ear. "And just where do you think you're going mister?" she whispered in a salacious tone. "I-I was gonna grab a shower… I'm feeling kinda dirty fro-" he began to explain before being cut off by his pregnant wife. "That's a good thing… 'Cause I'm kinda feeling dirty too…" she once again said in a seducing voice as she grasped his hand and led him to the bedroom. Clothes and inhibitions were shed as the husband and wife made love in the queen sized bed. Emotionally and physically spent by both the day and the act, the duo collapsed with exhaustion and soon fell asleep.

Wendy was stirred awake by a knock at the door of their apartment. She got up from the bed and began to walk to the door before realizing that she was completely nude. "JUST A MINUTE!" the ginger woman shouted as she sprinted back into the bedroom and began to reassemble her outfit from earlier in the day. Dipper turned over in the bed and took note of the frantic pace at which his wife was getting dressed. "Trying to sneak out on me?" he teased as he sat up in the bed. "Dude! Tambry's here!" she said with alarm. "Oh shit! That's right! I invited everyone over to play some games for your birthday. We were gonna order pizza and just hang out… It was supposed to be a surprise… I totally spaced!" Dipper recalled as he tried to shake the haze that the nap had put his mind into. "That's okay… I guess my outburst this morning didn't help…" the redhead commented as she fastened her jeans; the mud from earlier in the day now caked onto the denim. "I'll keep them busy while you get dressed…" the mother-to-be offered as headed towards the door.

A few moments later, the now clothed woman opened the door. "Sorry guys… I-I wa-" she began before her best friend Tambry cut her off. "We didn't rush you guys, _did we_?" she said with a small laugh. "Rush us?" Wendy said with confusion. "You hair totally looks like you just fucked… Sorry, not sorry…" the olive skinned woman said as she pointed her bestie towards a small mirror that hung on the wall. Sure enough, her fiery mane was a bit disheveled. "I-I…" the twenty-three year old stammered as she tried to come up with some other plausible excuse. "Don't be ashamed… I totally nailed Tambers right before we left to come over here…" Nate said as he playfully punched the shoulder of his longtime friend. "NATHAN BENNETT! OH MY GOD! I can't even!" Tambry shouted from the other side of the room; an angry scowl forming on her face. The tattooed twenty-four year old had broken things off with Jesskiah after her outburst at the Halloween party and had started seeing the purple haired woman almost immediately. Wendy let out a small chuckle as the slightly older man walked away towards the upset girlfriend of his. Thompson, Kate, Lee, Liv, Jackie Lynn, Emma, Nikki, Candy, Grenda, Grenda II, Mark, Jonas, Clyde, Jake, Rachel, Joey, Dakota, Mateo, Soos and Melody all joined the married couple in their apartment and gathered around the television in the living room.

Dipper emerged from the bedroom to find his house full of friends and family. He was almost certain that the gathering was violating all sorts of fire codes, but decided to throw caution to the wind in the name of a good time. "Okay… So the pizza is ordered and Fight Fighters Ultra Edition is all set up… We're gonna do a single elimination tournament… " Dipper announced to the nearly two dozen people gathered in his dwelling. A few hours, a couple pizzas and many sore fingers later, the finals of the fighting game tournament were about to start. Wendy had easily cruised to the championship round, beating Nate, Dipper, Nikki and Soos to advance. On the other side of the bracket sat an unexpected opponent; Liv. The somewhat quiet fifteen year old girl had managed to tear through her side of the tournament, beating Tambry, Joey, Dakota and Clyde to advance. Her last win was a bit in question, as she had resorted to kissing the youngest Corduroy brother on the cheek to distract him and claim the victory. After musing it for a minute, the birthday girl made the final ruling that all was fair in love and war. A deep blush came across the pale skin of the teenage girl, as she worried her secret crush on the outdoorsman would be exposed. Sensing the embarrassment that both Liv and Clyde felt, Wendy decided to try and change the subject. "Don't think that just because you could fool one Corduroy that way, that all of us will fall for it…" the redhead said as she blew the blonde teen a sarcastic kiss. An audible gasp was made by the gathering of friends and family and a determined look came over the fifteen year old girl as she spun her flat-billed snapback hat backwards on her head. "Big mistake… I was gonna take it easy on you, red… Seeing as it's your birthday and all… But its game on now!" the usually reserved girl said in a thick New York accent. "Bring it, blondie…" Wendy shot back as they chose their characters and started the match.

The two digital characters traded blows back and forth; draining each other's life bars. Wendy won the first round with a flying kick and a somewhat dejected look came over Liv's face. "Face it kid… You don't stand a chance against me…" the birthday girl said in a cocky tone of voice. "Keep thinking that…" the younger girl shot back as the second round began. The match was even until Liv hit a Combo-Smasher on the ginger woman's character and ended the second segment. "Okay… One last shot… One final round… Who wants it more?" Tambry announced to the gathering. The last stage began and Wendy was determined to get the win; especially since the tournament was taking place on her birthday and everyone had gathered to hang out with her. Thinking back to her days as a babysitter for her younger brothers, a long forgotten memory came rushing back to the freckled woman. Holding every button down on controller, her avatar unleashed its ultimate move. It proved to be a sudden and fatal end to the match and soon Wendy's character was shown celebrating on the screen over the fallen one that Liv had chosen. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! Your winner… And Undisputed Fight Fighters Ultimate Edition Champion… Wendy 'The Scarlet Fury' Pines!" Tambry announced to the crowd as she handed the birthday girl a toy championship belt, which she held proudly above her head.

After opening her gifts, the ginger woman stood up from her chair and addressed the group of friends and family, which included Stan and Ford via the Scope video streaming app. "Thanks everyone for coming out today… Its times like these that I'm reminded that I have such great friends and family… I'm thankful that I have so many people that care about me… I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you all… From my loving husband Dipper… To my lifelong bestie Tambry… To those who are no longer with us… And everyone in between… Thank you… Thank you from the bottom of my heart…" the ginger woman said as she once again took her seat. One by one, the party attendees walked up to the birthday girl and hugged her. Grenda II was among the last to say goodbye to the mother-to-be; her tiny arms wrapping around the slender legs of her. Wendy lifted the chestnut haired toddler up and onto her lap and pecked her cheek. "Did you have fun sweetheart?" she asked the little girl. Grenda II pondered it a minute before giving her answer. "Yeah Aunt Wenny! I hadded lotsa fun!" the energetic girl replied as she squirmed in the denim lap of the twenty-three year old. The toddler in her lap was a preview of what the near future held for the freckled woman. "If this is what being a mother is gonna be like, then I can't wait!" she thought to herself. Grenda wanted to ask her married friends for a favor and pulled the brown haired man aside to do so. "Hey Dipper! I have an idea!" the tall woman exclaimed as she watched Wendy play with her daughter. "And what would that be?" the brown haired man asked hesitantly. "Well… I-I kinda need some time alone with Candy… To… Uh… Tell her how I feel… I-If you guys could… A-And this is totally up to you… Watch Grenda II for tonight?" the usually confident woman stuttered as she didn't want to seem imposing on the young couple. Dipper looked over at his wife, who was bouncing the toddler on her denim covered knee and making horse noises. "Grenda… We'd love to…" he said with an easy and reassuring smile.

Grenda and Dipper walked over to Wendy, who remained seated in her chair with the two year old girl. "So… I wanted to spend the night with Candy… NO! Not like that! Uh… Oh damn!" the chestnut haired woman attempted to explain to Wendy. "You want us to watch lil' Grendy here… Didn't ya?" the freckled woman cooed as she played with the toddler. "Yeah! I-I mean if it's cool with you…" Grenda replied; hopeful that she could finally define her relationship with the Korean-American girl she had called her best friend for over ten years. "I think we can handle this little bundle of cuteness… Don't you think Dip?" she turned and asked her husband. "We got this… You take care of what you need to…" Dipper reassured the nervous mother. The tall and toned woman took a knee and gently grasped her daughter's hand. "Grendy… Sweetheart… Mommy's gonna let you have a sleep over with Aunt Wendy and Uncle Dipper… Does that sound like fun to you?" she asked the energetic girl. "YEAH! LOTSA FUN MOMMA!" she shouted in her high pitched voice. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow then… Be good for Wendy and Dipper…" Grenda said as she planted a kiss on the lips of her daughter. "Love you mommy!" the little girl said as she waved goodbye with her tiny hand. "Love you too!" Grenda waved back as she walked away and found her bestie.

Grenda and Candy were the last to leave the gathering; hand in hand as they departed the second story apartment. With the closing of the door, Wendy and Dipper were able to catch their breath from the hour's long party. "Aunt Wenny, I'm hungry!" the brown haired two year old proclaimed. "Don't worry… I got this…" Dipper confidently said as his exhausted wife sat on the sofa; the restless toddler seated next to her in her poufy party dress. The twenty year old man walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer, hoping that he still had some food that a little kid could eat. Much to his relief, a half full bag of chicken nuggets remained in the door of the compartment. "Chicken nuggets?" Dipper asked from the kitchen. "Chickie Nuggies! Chickie Nuggies!" the excited girl replied while clapping her tiny hands and a large smile formed on the face of Wendy. Laying out a baking sheet with the chicken nuggets and some frozen French fries, Dipper placed them into the oven and returned to the living room. Wendy had put on a cartoon for their pint-sized guest to watch; hoping that it would keep her attention while the food cooked.

The trio dined on the simple meal of chicken nuggets and fries, which Grenda II loved. "Grendy… You gotta hold still sweetheart… You're wearing more of your food than you ate…" the ginger woman joked as she held a moist wipe against the cheeks of the uncooperative girl. After finishing her meal, the little girl curled up into a corner of the sofa, let out a small yawn and soon fell fast asleep. Wendy removed a fleece blanket from the back of the couch and gently placed it over the slumbering toddler. "You're gonna be a great mom…" Dipper commented. "I hope so…" the ginger woman replied to the complement as she placed a hand to her midsection. Her husband placed his hand on top of hers and laced their fingers together. "This is wonderful… The best birthday gift I could have ever wished for…" the auburn haired woman commented; turning to see that her lover had joined the little girl in the land of slumber. After a few minutes of fighting the urge to fall asleep as well, she too succumbed to the incessant drone of the television and night fell on the small Pacific Northwest town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's note: I haven't had a lot of free time lately to write, so sorry for the delay in updates. It's really hard writing dialog for a toddler when you're not around one very often, so I hope I did alright. For those of you worried about Wendy doing something bad during her pregnancy, don't worry… I go to dark places, but even I wouldn't do that to our heroes… Besides… They gotta have a win every once in a while. Working on some neat stuff for those that are drawn to the supernatural side of Gravity Falls, so stay tuned. All the while, I'm working on my next major story. Still trying to come up with a name for it, but I'm a couple chapters deep in that, so when I wrap up this tale and write a few one-shots to tie it to the new story, I'll start posting that. Thank you for reading and until next time… -iKLOT

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Minus The Bear – "Last Kiss"

The Heirs – "Suburban Wonderland"

Arctic Monkeys - "Fluorescent Adolescent"

Lord Huron – "Night We Met"

Paramore – "Fake Happy"

Lorde – "Perfect Places"

alt-J – "Deathcrush"

Missio – "Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea"

Jimmy Eat World – "Pain"

lovelytheband –"Broken"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Nineteen

' _December 8_ _th_ _, 2019: The last few weeks have been pretty good. After the minor setback on my birthday, I started talking to Claire more often about how I feel. No offense to my regular doctor, but Claire was there from the beginning of it all and she knows me pretty damn well. Speaking of Claire, her and dad had their first big fight the other day. She found Mark's stash while going through his room and dad went ballistic on her for it, which I kinda get. He never went through my shit when I was Mark's age. Thank god too, because I'm sure he would have been thrilled with the weed, condoms, and whiskey I hid in my underwear drawer. That's right future readers of this journal, upstanding member of the community Ranger Gwendolyn Blerble Pines (Or Wendy Corduroy as I was known back then) was far from an angel growing up. I know… Total shocker. Like, mind blown, right? So anyway, Dad comes home and she pretty much throws this at him first thing in the door. Dad has a routine when he gets home from a hard day's work and under no circumstances is anyone to mess with it, lest they face his wrath. He takes off his boots, pours himself a glass of whiskey, puts on his headphones and listens to his tunes (It's totally SEV'RAL TIMEZ… He can deny it all he wants, but I know that's what he jams out to… Do you Dad! Let your freak flag fly!) for a few minutes to unwind. Well, evidently Claire thought this was a life or death situation and decided to confront him with it right when he came in the door. He told her that boys will be boys and actually turned it around on her; asking if she had done anything like that while growing up in France when she was a teenager. The psychologist being psychoanalyzed did not go over well and she stormed out. Dad found out she was spending the night a girlfriend's house and was able to make up with her though, so peace has returned to the Corduroy home. Oh, and get this! Dad was kinda cheesed off that she wanted to add an accent to our last name in order to keep her French heritage alive. He shut that shit down pretty quick. I mean, part of me is rooting for her because he and the boys need a firm feminine hand in their lives that isn't mine, but at the same time, good on him for not being a wimp and cowering to her every dimwitted whim. Well, I've rambled on for long enough. Until next time, Wendy'_ the twenty-three year old wrote in the blue tome her deceased sister-in-law had given her a few years prior.

Feeling tired and having a lot to do the next morning despite it being her day off, the redhead turned in early. Dipper would continue to type away on the keyboard of his laptop as he tried to transfer as much of his knowledge of the journals to a digital format; the trio of books having been long ago destroyed in a campfire by his great uncle Stanford. Although Bill had been destroyed, there was still a lot of useful information the journals had contained and he felt as if it would come in handy in the future after his shared nightmare with his wife. Wendy Pines lay her head down on the somewhat cool pillow and went to sleep; dreading the menial errands she had to run on her day off. She awoke in a cold sweat and opened her eyes; revealing a black void. The mother-to-be tossed and turned in the bed as in her dreams she began to explore the vast expanse of nothingness. With a blink of her eyes, a young woman appeared in the distance. Suddenly, everything turned to flames. Quick visions of cities ablaze both fascinated and horrified her in the same moment; the ground coated in a slow rolling blanket of smoke and ash. Screams filled the air and a single desperate call stood out to Wendy. " _HELP ME!_ " the adolescent female voice cried out as she was once again shown visions of fully engulfed people reaching out in agony. The voice spoke to her again, but almost in an eerily calm tone. "An axe will spark the flame which burns this world to the ground…" it advised her as the apocalyptic scenes played out. "They have a thousand faces and a million names…" the distant figure once again spoke. "I will be the hammer that everyone fears, but they are the force that drives the nail…" they continued. "W-Who is the force that drives the nail?" Wendy asked in an unsure tone. She was met with silence at first, followed by a maniacal giggle. "NO! TELL ME! WHO IS THE FORCE THAT DRIVES THE NAIL!" the ginger woman commanded as the world aflame began to fade; leaving only her and the girl, who herself was emulsified now. With a snap of her fingers, a worn grey book appeared. A glowing purple flame shaped gemstone on the cover nearly blinded the confused twenty-three year old as it pulsed. " _HELP ME!_ " the figure cried out as it disappeared, along with the book.

Wendy shot up from the bed and opened her eyes; relieved to see that she was once again in the comfort of her second story apartment. " _ **MASON!**_ " the frightened woman howled as the brown haired man stirred; having fallen asleep on the dark leather sofa. Glancing down at the cable box, he noted that it was nearly five in the morning. "Oh shit! Not again!" the husband said with concern as he raced to the bedroom. Flipping on the lights, he found his fiery maned wife with her knees pulled up to her chest as tears streamed down her freckled cheeks. "Another one?" he asked the almost hysterical lover of his. She confirmed his suspicions with a slight nod of her head and began to speak. Dipper listened intently as she recalled every bit of the nightmare; the alabaster skinned woman pulling out her necklace and fidgeting with it while doing so. "Let me get this right… She said the axe will spark the flame? Your necklace!" he exclaimed as she took a better look at the piece of jewelry. Having figured out that the two mysterious symbols of an axe and flame must stand for her unborn daughters, a troubling thought entered the minds of both the mother and father. "Y-You don't think… I-I mean…" Wendy stuttered as the twenty year old man thought of what to say. "The girls will bring about the end of the world…" the husband said with wide chestnut colored eyes. "I-I just sensed all this death… But something else…" she commented as fresh tears filled her already puffy eyes. "Some kind of dark power inside her… Like she wasn't controlling her actions… Like a stand in or something for a darker force…" the expectant mother continued. "Well… We'll just have to try and be extra vigilant… Grunkle Ford once told me that the future isn't set in stone… That fate is uncertain… S-So maybe these nightmares of a horrible future are just warnings… A-And we still have time to prevent it from happening in the first place…" Dipper tried to reassure the distraught woman; well aware that one could be controlled by an evil force not of this world. "Ya know… I never really thought of it like that… I-I just figured that this was what was going to happen… B-But like you said… Maybe it doesn't have to…" the ginger woman said in an upbeat tone as she placed a hand on her torso. "I promise… I'll do everything that I can to keep you safe… Both of you…" Wendy vowed to her unborn children.

The duo went back to sleep; this time with Dipper joining Wendy in the queen sized bed. The alarm that young mother-to-be had set blared from the nightstand as both husband and wife stirred. "Ugh… It's too early…" Wendy groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Then go back to bed… You don't have to work today…" the brown haired man next to her suggested. "Nah… Got shit to do…" the redhead said dejectedly as she pulled the cover off of her and the somewhat chilly air of the apartment met her. After taking a quick shower, Wendy returned to the bedroom, only to find her lover passed out once again. "Must be nice to run on your own time…" she said in a low voice. While she fully supported her husband in his pursuit of hosting a television show about the supernatural, she was jealous of his far less regimented schedule. While she had to wake up early five days a week and go to a job for eight hours, he got to stay in the apartment and work from the comfort it provided. Knowing that she was going to miss nearly three months of work due to the birth of her daughters, she had decided to put in as many hours at her job as she could until then. What the young woman did not know was that Dipper was using his unlimited free time to not only produce his show, but to take online courses at Oregon Tech in order to receive his bachelor's degree in media production. At best he figured that he could create his own show about what he wanted to and at worst he could use it to earn a living in the news or entertainment industry. The mother-to-be had given up on trying to wear her old jeans, as her now ever-expanding mid-section made them highly uncomfortable. Instead, she put on a pair of jeggings, a black t-shirt, a grey sweater and a black slouch beanie.

Wendy left the apartment and walked to her emerald green Fjord J-150. The fifteen year old truck had over three hundred thousand miles on it and had seen better days. Although the redhead loved her first vehicle dearly and hoped to drive it for years to come, the impending growth of her family had caused her to consider a new daily driver. The six cylinder engine roared to life and the mother-to-be set out to her destination. A short drive later, she arrived at Bud Gleeful's Auto Sales, where a litany of potential new cars awaited her. She had barely set foot out of the well-worn green pickup when a familiar man walked up to her. "Well… If it isn't Wendy Pines! To what do I owe this pleasure?" the portly man asked in his folksy accent. "Hey Bud… I was just gonna see what you have…" she began before the owner of the lot interjected. "Well… If you're ready to trade in that rust bucket, I have just the truck for you! It's the all new Fjord J-150 Diamond Edition! Tough enough to take on the harshest of conditions, yet refined enough for today's modern woman!" he proudly announced. While Wendy didn't think of herself as somewhat of a feminist, she did take offense to a truck designed exclusively for women. In her mind, a truck could be for either a man or woman. It didn't have to have some sort of special feature or flashy name to appeal to her. "I assure you… I don't need a truck designed for a woman… I'm doing just fine with mine…" she commented as the older vehicle let out hiss. "I-I didn't mean to offend you, Wendy…" the portly man backtracked; well aware of the Corduroy family's reputation around town. "Bud… I-I was looking for a more family friendly vehicle…" the ginger woman said as she tried to get the conversation back on topic. The Hawaiian shirt clad man took note of the larger midsection of the woman and caught what she was throwing. "A-Alright… So a family friendly vehicle… We have those! Was it a sedan you were after? O-Or perhaps a sport utility…" the man suggested. "Well… I mean, look at where we live… I want something with four wheel drive and seating for five… What do you have in that?" the freckled woman inquired.

After about an hour of showing the expectant mother a slew of brand new vehicles, he had given up hope that the woman would be satisfied by what he had to offer on his lot. About to throw in the towel, she pointed out an SUV in the back of the lot. A black four door had caught her eye. While it wasn't brand new, it had a certain style she liked. "What about that one?" she said as the woman extended her alabaster skinned arm and pointed to it. "Oh… W-Well that one… Y-You wouldn't want that one… " he said in an effort to dissuade her. The 2011 Nassin TerraX was a recent trade in that Bud had hoped to keep for himself. "I kinda think I do… Let's go look at it…" Wendy insisted as she walked over to the truck. It sat on thirty-three inch knobbed tires, had a lifted suspension, sported a full roof rack with an LED light bar, a spare tire mounted to the back and had a winch on the front. "I think I'm in love…" the ginger woman mused to herself as she walked up to the vehicle. "How much?" she eagerly asked as Bud struggled to think of a way to dissuade her from purchasing the truck. "I-It's more than you would expect for a vehicle of its age…" he said in hopes she would fold. "Well… Yeah… It's got this sweet lift kit on it… And this aftermarket rack and lighting rig… So… How much? You know… With the whole town hero discount…" she asked again in a firmer tone of voice. As much as the shrewd businessman wanted to hold onto the vehicle, he couldn't help but think of the good press he would receive for being the one to sell Wendy Pines a new car. "I-I'll tell you what… For you… How does fifteen thousand out the door sound?" he offered, hoping the offer was alright. "Eh… I mean, it does have one hundred and ten thousand miles on it… How about ten thousand and lifetime service?" she counter offered. Her father had taught her bartering skills, in case the world economy failed and civilization reverted to a system without money. Succumbing to the pressure, the large man relented. "Mrs. Pines… I think we have a deal!" he said in an excited tone.

A few hours of paperwork, photos and glad-handing later, the young woman was given the keys to her new ride. "Do you want us to dispose of this old heap?" the owner asked Wendy as he pointed to the beaten down pickup. "Nah! Still runs! I'll save it for these two to fight over one day…" the ginger woman said as she put an open palm on her midsection. "Fair enough… I did give Gideon the old daily driver as his first ride and just look where he's at now…" the man said in his folksy accent; bragging in a subversive way about his son's election to the Oregon House of Representatives. Wendy felt as if she had seen a horror movie about a weird child with supernatural abilities who quickly ascended the American political ladder. " _Yeah…_ " she replied with a fake chuckle. She climbed into the truck and turned on the radio, only to find a country station on the dial. "Ugh! _Let's just fix that…_ " the mother-to-be said as she moved the dial to her favorite station, 92.9 KRXF. Loud guitar riffs blared from the premium sound system and the new owner of the vehicle stepped on the gas. The large vehicle took off and she began her journey back towards her apartment. Adjusting the mirrors, she glanced to the backseat, where soon enough her young daughters would ride. "This thing is so fucking boss!" the freckled woman said with glee as she drove past her home. Instead, she decided to test its off-road abilities. Oregon Route 618 wound its way through the ever thickening forest and she soon arrived at her destination. Turning onto the still somewhat muddy trail, the large knobbed tires navigated the quagmire with ease. The site of her future house had already been taking shape, as the lot had been cleared. Naturally, there was only one thing to do. Pushing the gas pedal to the floorboard, she cranked the wheel to the left and began to cut donuts in the field. The loud exhaust bounced off the surrounding timbers and mud caked the sides of the sport utility vehicle.

After having a bit of reckless fun, the young woman began the somewhat long trek back to her apartment, where hopefully her husband had finally woken up. The lifted suspension of the truck took the transition from the street to the alleyway with ease and she put the much larger vehicle in park. A devilish grin came over the alabaster skinned face of the twenty-three year old and she placed her open palm to the center of the steering wheel. Reverberating in the brick lined alley, the horn was amplified tenfold by the ginger woman's best guess. Inside the second story dwelling, Dipper was pouring himself a mug of coffee when the sound caught him off guard. The ceramic glass flew out of his hand and landed on the hardwood floor; flinging the burning brown liquid in most every direction. "FUCK!" Dipper exploded as the coffee landed on his exposed feet and sleep pants. Grabbing a few paper towels from the roll, he hastily cleaned up the mess; eager to catch who was responsible for it. Avoiding the somewhat sharp ceramic shards that littered the kitchen floor, he made his way to a window and glanced down to see an unfamiliar vehicle idling below. The brown haired twenty year old opened the window and was met by the frigid late morning air. Much to his surprise, his wife climbed out of the driver's side window and rest her arms on the roof of the hulking sport utility. "Hey dude! Check out my sweet new ride!" she hollered with excitement. "I've known her for eight damn years and she's still the same as the first time I met her…" he thought to himself. "You bought a new truck?!" he shouted down to his lover. The brown haired man had intended on going car shopping with her at some point and was going to pay outright for whatever she had wanted, but instead she had gone out on her own and purchased one herself. "C'mon down man!" Wendy invited her husband. "Alright! Be right down!" he replied as he shut the window.

The chestnut haired man quickly made his way to the bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans he had worn the previous day. A black long sleeved t-shirt, firehose jacket, and Oakland Pillagers ball cap completed his outfit. A few moments later, he found himself in the chilly alleyway, taking in the sight of the hulking vehicle his wife had purchased. "So… Did the mud come standard, or was that an add-on?" Dipper asked in a sarcastic manner. "I totally had to take it out for a spin… You know… To test its capabilities…" the redhead explained to her lover. "I really wish you would have waited for me to go shopping with you… This thing is gonna cost an arm and a leg in gas…" the father-to-be commented. "Yeah… Maybe… But I got a hell of a deal on it… Just the mods alone are a few grand…" Wendy tried to justify. "I told you… I'd buy it for you… I-I can do that, you know…" Dipper shot back, almost instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you changed your last name to Northwest..." the fiery maned woman retorted in a somewhat pissed off manner. She knew that the offer from her husband was valid, but she really wanted to do this on her own. She had saved up the money from their wedding, birthdays and bonuses at work to buy the vehicle of her dreams. "I-I'm sorry… That was a jerky thing to say…" Dipper apologized. While his yearly profit sharing checks from the Mystery Shack had made his life more comfortable than he had ever hoped, he tried his best to still be the same old Dipper Pines he was before his windfall. Moments like this didn't happen often, but they still bothered him when they did. "It's cool… So… Wanna go for a ride?" Wendy invited her husband. "Sounds good to me!" he replied as he opened the passenger side door and climbed into the sport utility vehicle. The young married couple drove off in search of adventure, which was easy to find on the chilly winter afternoon in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's note: So, this chapter took a little longer to write than I had anticipated, so sorry for the delay. Between things happening around the area I live, my work schedule and a few other things, it kinda took my focus away. I was recently inspired by something and was writing more of my next major story in the Shooting Star Falls AU while it was fresh in my mind as well. I kinda let that bleed into this chapter in the form of Wendy's nightmare. Hope you enjoy! Until next time -iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	20. Chapter 20

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty

Winter had come with a fury to the small central Oregon town of Gravity Falls. Ranger Wendy Pines had just clocked out for the day and looked forward to a warm cup of coffee when she got home. The onyx sport utility she had purchased the previous month was proving its worth as she traversed the powder covered trails of Lake Gravity Falls State Park. Unlike the public thoroughfares, the winding trails of the parkland remained unplowed and extremely treacherous to those who had little experience in the conditions. Thankfully, Wendy Pines was used to them and made her way home at an eager, yet cautious pace. Her soundtrack of active rock and electro-house/club dance music was just what she needed after a both mentally and physically exhausting day of work. The small town came into view and the redhead noted the many townsfolk who were in the midst of clearing the sidewalks and parked cars of the accumulation. Pulling into the alleyway beside her apartment, the mother-to-be could see that her husband had cleared the area of snow and laid down a layer of ice melt to keep her from slipping on any hidden hazard.

The young woman made her way up the steep flight of stairs from the vestibule to the second story residence and had expected to simply open the door to her dwelling. Much to her surprise it was locked; a confused expression forming on her still rosy face. Fumbling with her keys, Wendy unlocked the wooden door and entered her apartment, which was enveloped in silence; her husband nowhere to be seen. Walking over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, she spied a hastily written note. ' _Wendy… Went to go help Soos clear out the snow from the Shack. He said a huge group is coming in tomorrow and needed an extra hand. I should be home before seven. Call me when you get settled in from work. Love you! – Mason_ ' the message read. "Sweet! Place to myself!" the auburn haired woman commented to herself as she unlaced her boots. While she loved her husband dearly, she did enjoy some time alone every once in a while. The freckled woman walked to the bedroom and began to shed her work uniform. Unfastening her brown leather belt, the olive colored slacks slid down her slender alabaster legs and landed on the hardwood floor below. Next, she unbuttoned her tan shirt and threw it haphazardly onto the queen sized bed. This left Wendy in her pink pastel colored panties and a white cotton undershirt. Feeling a bit risqué, the young mother-to-be removed these garments and found herself standing nude in her bedroom. Seeing no immediate need to put on a new outfit, she strutted to the living room wearing nothing more than a smile.

The expectant young woman fired up her husband's XStationU gaming console and selected the Webfilm app. After scrolling through the almost endless list of options the streaming service had to offer, she decided to catch up on one of her guilty pleasures. The program was an insider's look at a very private pseudo-religion followed by some of entertainment's most elite personalities and the controversy that surrounded it. Hosted by a former follower of the faith, Wendy and later Dipper had become enthralled with how both the famous and ordinary had fallen into the secretive organization. Settling into the cool leather of the sofa, the auburn haired woman began to tune out the world around her. After a few episodes, the ginger woman heard a bit of mumbling coming from in front of her building. Chalking it up to loud pedestrians walking by on the sidewalk, she refocused on her show, which was promising to drop the biggest bombshell yet about the organization. Just as the show was getting good, she heard the door to the apartment suddenly open up. Glancing at the clock, she took note that true to his word, her husband was returning right on schedule. The nude mother-to-be stood up from the couch to greet her husband, hoping to surprise him a bit. Instead, she was the one who was in for an unexpected sight. The brown haired man walked through the door, with Soos, Melody and Mateo in tow. "Hey honey! I hope you don't mind, but I invi-… HOLYCRAPYOU'RENAKED!" the husband shouted as terror raced through the mind of the very exposed ginger woman. She wanted to dive behind the couch, but was frozen in fear. Melody quickly covered her husband's eyes as the duo turned around and faced a wall. "Eep!" the clearly embarrassed woman shrieked as she grabbed a pair of throw pillows and hid her private areas.

An awkward feeling hung heavy in the air of the second story apartment as Dipper Pines was first to speak. "I-I should have called first… I-I'm sorry…" the brown haired man apologized as his guests made their way out of the apartment and to the top of the staircase; trying to give the couple a moment of privacy. "I-It's cool… _So…_ I'm gonna go get dressed since we have company…" the frazzled twenty-three year old sheepishly informed her husband as she dropped the pillows onto the couch and hastily made her way to the bedroom; the wooden door slamming shut. "Guys… I-I'm sorry you had to see that… I-It's kinda my fault… I should have told her that you were coming over… But I wanted to surprise her…" Dipper said as he opened the door and let the family back into the apartment. "Dude… It's, like, cool and stuff… Melody used to do that to me when she was pregnant… Isn't that right?" the portly Soos Ramirez asked his wife. "Well… Yeah… I get that her hormones are all over the place right now… I hope we haven't embarrassed her too much…" the sandy haired woman replied. A few moments later, Wendy emerged; this time clothed in a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt with a white vertical American flag and a tree replacing the stars, and a black slouch beanie. "I-…" she began before being cut off. "Wendy… It's alright…" the twenty-seven year old Melody interjected. While not a close friend of the auburn haired lumberjill, she still thought of herself as a very good acquaintance. "This is your home… You should feel comfortable here… Besides… I liked to just cut loose when I was pregnant with Mateo… So I, like, totally get ya girl…" the slightly older woman commented. A soft smile formed on the face of the freckled woman. She valued Melody as a great source of information as her due date drew closer and closer still.

After a dinner with the slightly older couple and their toddler, Soos, Melody and Mateo headed home; a long day ahead of them in the morning. "So… You always hang out in the buff when I'm away?" a curious Dipper asked in a somewhat seductive tone. "I-I just felt like it today… Problem?" she shot back. "I had no problem… Our guests were a little shocked by your appearance, however…" the twenty year old man retorted. "Well… Maybe if _someone_ didn't just barge in unannounced with some friends… then they wouldn't have been so stunned…" Wendy said as the lines between playful banter, seductive tones and an argument began to blur. "Alright… Lesson learned…" Dipper relented as he felt the discussion veering off into a more tense direction. Wendy unpaused the XStationU and restarted the series she had been watching. Not wanting her husband to be out of the loop, she began where they both left off, allowing her mind to drift off a bit while he caught up. "So… Soos and Melody saw you naked… Way to go dumbass!" she silently berated herself as her husband watched the television; unaware of her internal monologue. Her thoughts were broken when her lover asked a question. "I-Uh… Yeah!" she agreed to an inquiry she hadn't heard. The brown haired man picked up his controller from the wooden coffee table and paused the show. The next thing the redhead knew, she was being led away to the bedroom by her husband. "So… I guess we agreed to sex… Alright then…" Wendy thought to herself as she found the father of her unborn children practically ripping the clothes off of his body. The duo proceeded to shed garments and inhibitions as the passion grew between the two.

The next morning, Wendy awoke and began her routine once again. While her satisfied husband continued to sleep, she donned her uniform and began the all too familiar trek to the outskirts of the town. "At least the drive is a little better today…" the redhead commented as she took note of the freshly plowed roadways leading to her job. Shortly before eight in the morning, the young woman arrived at the log cabin styled outpost and clocked in for the day. "Wendy… I don't have too much for you, seeing as we haven't had a lot of visitors lately… How about you just check the trails for any unusual activity today?" Joey requested as he sat at his desk. "That works…" Wendy replied to the dark haired man. Starting up a white pickup truck, she began her journey through the powder covered woodlands. The morning had gone according to plan, as she drove from site to site and logged her observations on a tablet. Early on in her employment she had learned to take it easy and not to rush through her workload, especially in the offseason. She was about to pull her truck off to the side of the road and catch a nap when she spied a black Ridge Rover sport utility parked at a campsite. " _What the?_ " she said aloud to herself as she put her vehicle into park and exited it.

The whipping wind of the mid-December air met the pale-skinned face of Ranger Wendy Pines as she left the warm comfort of the truck and followed a faint set of footsteps that disturbed the otherwise unbothered snowfall. The journey led her further and further into the forest as her curiosity grew. Pulling her baklava over her face and donning a pair of tinted goggles, the outdoorswoman continued her trek, hoping to find the person who had left impressions in the powdery landscape. The woods suddenly cleared and the mother-to-be found herself almost at the shoreline of a fully frozen over Lake Gravity Falls. It was then when she spied the shape of a person in the distance. Trying her best to run through the nearly knee deep snow, fear raced through her mind. The previously unblemished layer of powder sported a crimson hue as Wendy soon realized what had happened. In the snow lay a young woman, adorned in a puffy white winter jacket with fur lining the hood, sleeves, and waist. " _No…_ " Wendy said in a quiet tone as she realized what she had come across.

"This is Ranger Pines! Requesting assistance to Site 19b. We've got a 12-34… Repeat… A-A twelve thirty-four… Notify local authorites…" she trailed off in a sullen voice. " _Why? Why sweetheart_?" she quietly asked herself as she walked around the body of the jacket adorned woman. Familiar with the thoughts of self-harm she continued to battle herself, Wendy was still taken aback by the scene before her. She felt a bit hypocritical in questioning the woman's choice, as she knew what drove her to nearly the same fate several years prior. The face of the woman lay hidden beneath the white snow and the young mother-to-be debated whether to disturb the body or not in order to uncover her identity. Sticking her state issued brown leather gloves into the cool substance, she was able to determine that the girl was a blonde. " _Liv_ … _Honey_ … _No_!" she said in a soft tone as her emerald eyes filled with tears; revealing the familiar young woman's face. Although she didn't know the fifteen year old too well, she had grown to identify the adolescent with her group of friends who had begun working at the Mystery Shack. The fearsome foursome as Wendy had lovingly come to call them, seemed to be just your average teenage girls. Whenever she visited the Shack, she often caught the girls huddled around the checkout stand; commenting on the boys who would peruse the shop. Now, the somewhat meek fifteen year old lay dead from a self-inflicted gunshot in the unforgiving mid-December conditions; Wendy beside herself with disbelief and grief.

Help soon arrived and the body of the young woman was removed from the peaceful shoreline of Lake Gravity Falls. A handwritten letter told the tale of a deeply tormented and depressed teenage girl. " _Let me start off this letter by apologizing to whoever may find me. I am truly and deeply sorry that you had to find me like this and I can only hope that I haven't caused you much trouble. It may or may not help much, but please know that there was nothing that you could have done to possibly save me, for I was lost long ago. I suppose I'll tell you a bit about myself, so that it's easier to identify me. My name is Liv Anderson and I was fifteen years old. I am originally from Pearl River, New York, which is about twenty miles north of New York City. My Mom was a scientist at a multi-national pharmaceutical company and my Dad an accountant for a law firm in the city. Everything was going great until Mom's problem got out of hand. I won't get into it, but it caused us a lot of stress and I was naturally the one to take the brunt of it all. Luckily, one of my teachers noticed something wasn't right and called the authorities. They sent me to live with my Aunt here in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I have loved living here for the past four years and have made some friends who I will miss dearly. Jackie Lynn, Emma and Nikki, you were the best friends a girl could ask for. From the concerts, to the sleepovers and everything else we did, I always had a great time with you. I'm sorry. Why did it come to this? Why did I do this? I'm sure you have these questions. Let me give you the answer. It was Mike Eldelmann. I felt like we were meant for each other. I thought we were two kindred spirits. Sure, he was an older guy, but age wasn't an issue, because he said I was wise beyond my years. Instead, I found out he was just using me. I trusted him and let him do things to me that looking back now I shouldn't have. But, that's just what I always do. I always mess up. It wasn't just Mike though. He was merely the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. And I have probably just caused more problems. Like I've always done. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you all with my being. I can only hope that the memory of me will fade and that you all will forget that I even lived. For what it's worth, at least the view here is pretty. The stars are out and the moon is peeking out from the clouds every once in a while. I am at peace now. I am at peace now. –Liv Madison Anderson December 10_ _th_ _, 2019"_ the note concluded.

A much shaken Ranger Wendy Pines was taken by Dakota back to the station, where she continued to be despondent. Seeing yet another deceased teen girl caused memories of Mabel and Pacifica's passing to rush back to her. "You gonna be okay?" the raven haired ranger asked as she placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and handed her a cup of coffee. "I-I'll be fine… I-It just reminds me of my two friends who died a couple years back… Just so damn young…" the freckled woman quipped as she took a sip from her coffee mug. The piping hot beverage was helping to warm the still freezing park ranger. "Not to mention that you've kinda had to deal with feelings like that too… Probably doesn't help…" the shorter woman added as she grabbed a wooden chair and sat backwards on it; facing her co-worker and resting her arms on the back of it. "Not a bit… Not a bit…" Wendy admitted. When she had traveled to Salem for orientation, the potential hires were warned that this was an almost inevitable occurrence. She was told that people who were depressed or terminally ill would seek out the tranquility and beauty of the parks to end their lives. Wendy understood the reasoning and even had expected it to happen at some point, but the fact that is was someone she knew and cared for made it all too real to the expectant mother. One by one, the rest of the rangers made their way into the station and tried to comfort their fellow co-worker. Agreeing that she had done enough for the day, she decided to clock out and go home, where her loving husband awaited her.

Driving through the winter wonderland, many thoughts raced through her head. She was glad that she had gotten the help she needed. While every once in a while the thought of self-harm would creep back into her mind, the incidents were becoming further and further apart. Therapy, along with medication, had helped her deal with her anxiety and depression issues. Guilt still seemed to be her biggest trigger and on this day it weighed heavy on her mind. She wondered if there was anything she had missed seeing in the apparently troubled teenager. She seemed quiet but happy to the ginger woman. She had a group of friends and appeared to enjoy what most every girl her age did. After reading the letter, she had become enlightened to the inner turmoil she fought just beneath the surface however. It then dawned on her that she had been the same way at that age and that those closest to her remained oblivious to her pain because she had hid it so well. Realizing that there was nothing that anyone could likely do to dissuade the teenager, the thoughts of guilt left her mind and she only hoped that the troubled youth had found the peace she sought.

Parking her onyx sport utility in the alley adjacent to her apartment, she locked the doors and made her way into the second story dwelling. "You're home early…" Dipper commented from the couch, where he was typing away on his laptop. " _Yeah…_ " she replied in a hollow tone. "Everything alright?" the brown haired twenty year old asked as he folded the computer closed and placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of him. The ginger woman took off her snow laden boots and walked over to the sofa; taking a seat on the dark leather next to her husband. Dipper knew his wife and immediately noticed that something was off. "Bad day?" he once again inquired as the redhead continued to look down at the hardwood floor. She lifted her head and the emerald eyes the young man had fallen in love with met his. They were full of tears which threatened to overflow and cascade down her freckled cheeks. "Mason, Liv is dead…" she said in a sullen tone as she began to cry. "Liv?! How?!" the soon-to-be father exclaimed as he recalled the quiet blonde teen. "Sh-She killed herself sometime last night… I-In the park… I-I found her this morning…" the young woman said as she struggled to keep her composure. Not being able to find the words to comfort his clearly shaken wife, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Wendy felt safe in his arms; as if all the evil and horror the outside world had to offer was unable to penetrate the barrier his love provided. The couple continued to sit on the dark leather couch as they tried to process what had happened on a snowy winter's night in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's note: So, this chapter took a while to write as I have had a major lack of free time lately. I tried to mix a bit of comedy in with this darker chapter. Hopefully it strikes the right balance. How will the close knit group of friends deal with the unexpected and untimely loss of Liv? Will Wendy be able to fight off the dark feelings she gets from time to time? Until next time - iKLOT

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Cheat Codes/Demi Lovato - "No Promises (Hook N Sling Remix)"

Cedric Gervais/Liza Owen – "Somebody New (Just Kiddin Remix)"

Miley Cyrus – "Malibu (The Him Remix)

Holiday Ghosts – "In My Head"

The War On Drugs – "Holding On"

Chevelle – "Letter From A Theif"

Puddle of Mudd – "Blurry"

Nothing More – "Here's To The Heartache"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Dipper Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty One

Christmas morning had come to Gravity Falls, Oregon and while most of the town was in a festive spirit, some residents were still dealing with the unexpected loss of the fifteen year old Liv Anderson. Ranger Wendy Pines was the unfortunate soul to have come across the lifeless body of the blonde teen girl near the shore of Lake Gravity Falls on that cold winter morning. Fearing that the event might trigger similar feelings in her, she decided to talk about it with both her husband and her future mother-in-law. Much to her surprise, she took the tragedy better than she had anticipated. In fact, it was Soos who was having the hardest time accepting that the quiet fifteen year old would no longer be spending her weekends and summers working in the Mystery Shack alongside her friends. The annual holiday party at the tourist trap would go on as scheduled, while also serving as a celebration of life ceremony for the now deceased employee. Dipper and Wendy had sat down on the dark leather sofa in their living room and began to unwrap gifts from friends and family. Among the presents the mother-to-be had received were countless gift cards and a framed blue print of the house that she, her husband and her twin daughters were to call home in the spring. It featured an exquisite hand carved wooden frame that Manly Dan had crafted himself. Although the burly outdoorsman didn't like to admit it, he was quite artistic. One day while going through the attic of her childhood home, a then sixteen year old Wendy Corduroy had stumbled upon a cardboard box full of sketchbooks. The illustrations ranged from landscapes to creatures and fauna that he had come across in his line of work. One collection managed to capture her imagination more than any other; drawings of her mother that the ginger man had drawn over the years. Taking the boxes, she placed them under her bed and would occasionally peruse them.

The couple had just finished cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper, ribbons and bows when Wendy felt an odd sensation in her midsection. "Huh…" she commented with a bit of concern. Chalking it up to the large breakfast that she had consumed earlier in the morning, the young woman grabbed the remote and turned on the television. She and Dipper had settled on watching a show about a man who went around the country trying to defeat various eating challenges. In this episode, the average built man was in the midst of eating five Carolina Reaper peppers when she once again felt the sensation in her midsection. Placing a hand to her torso, she once again felt the thump. A large smile formed on the freckled face of the mother-to-be as she realized what was happening. Dipper had gotten up to get a glass of water for them both and was in the kitchen when she figured out what was going on. "Hey Dip! Can you come here? Like, quickly, please?" Wendy asked as the man put down the plastic water pitcher and made his way into the living room. The brown haired man wasn't quite sure what was going on, as his wife sported a huge smile and her emerald eyes gleamed with joy. Without saying a word, she guided his hand to her mid-section and a confused look came over the twenty year old man as he knelt down to be at eye level with his lover. Soon, he felt a thump against his hand and a look of concern momentarily formed on his face, before being replaced by the same giddy expression his wife sported. He gently rested his head on her stomach and the couple embraced as once again a kick was felt. Of all the gifts the mother-to-be had ever received on Christmas Day, this one immediately supplanted all others.

After a few minutes, the kicks subsided and Dipper returned to his feet. " _So…_ " the brown haired man began, unsure of what to say after feeling his unborn children kicking in the womb. "Amazing… Right?" Wendy said as she broke the somewhat awkward silence that had developed. "Totally… I-I guess I'm just kinda not sure of what to say… I'm really excited… But at the same time I'm not sure I'm ready…" Dipper said. While he could be blunt at times, his lover appreciated that he didn't try to dance around what he really felt. Sure, there were probably better ways to express how he felt sometimes, but she always knew where he stood. "Well… If it's any consolation, I-I don't know if I'm ready either… I mean, these are babies that we're having here… Like, I've never even had a pet before, dude… Let alone two tiny human beings that depend entirely on us for their survival… I guess I'm just nervous is all… So… I, like, totally get it…." the young woman replied as she let out a sigh. It felt great to get that off of her chest. While she knew that her days of playing it cool to everyone she knew were long gone, she sometimes reverted back to that mentality when she got nervous or scared. Claire had told her that it wasn't healthy to play off her emotions like that and that it was better to say how she really felt about things. It might leave her feeling a bit exposed sometimes, but in the long run she would be better off for it.

The Christmas Party at the Mystery Shack went off without a hitch. Emma, Jackie Lynn and Nikki were notably subdued as the fearsome foursome had become a traumatized trio. Wendy had spent the evening making the rounds and letting friends and family feel the babies kick. Nate had tried to follow the unborn twins' beat, as he wanted to try to incorporate it into a song he was writing. Tambry shook her head at the idea, but still supported her boyfriend's harebrained thought. The ginger twenty-three year old had talked to most everyone in the room except for the group of fifteen year old girls who stood in a back corner of the room, talking among themselves. "Hey… You dudes alright?" the auburn haired woman said as she leaned against the wall and kicked one of her sneakers up onto it. "Eh… I-I guess so Mrs. Pines…" Jackie Lynn was first to reply. While she had always been the leader of the group, the brunette teen was hesitant to speak on this particular night. "Dude… I've told y'all, like, a million times… call me Wendy… " the older woman said as she took a sip of lemon water from her red plastic cup. "Wendy… I-It's just that… I keep expecting Liv to sneak up and scare us or something… to say it was all some sort of prank or something… I-I guess I just don't want to believe that she's really gone… Y'know?" Nikki, the oldest of the three chimed in. "Yeah… I know exactly how you feel… When I lost my mother, I-" she began before Emma cut her off. "Your mothers gone too… Damn…" the blonde interrupted with a tone of disbelief. "Yeah… I-I was nine when it happened… I… I just didn't wanna think it was real… Th-That she'd come back…" the ginger woman recalled as her eyes got a bit misty. "D-Does it ever get easier?" Jackie Lynn inquired; hopeful that she would be reassured that it indeed did. "Honestly… No… At least not for me it hasn't…" Wendy said in a solemn tone. "And when Mabel and Pacifica passed on a couple years back… It was just that same feeling all over again… I-I guess it's just that we get so used to those that we love being around us that we sometimes take them for granted…" she continued. "Yeah… I-I remember when we first met you that you told us to be nice to one another… That you never know when you'll see someone that you care about for the last time… T-Thanks for that…" Emma said in a grateful tone.

The quartet continued to talk for a few more minutes, when Wendy once again felt the now familiar thump in her midsection. "Hey girls… Wanna feel something neat?" she asked the trio of fifteen year olds. "Uhh… sure…" Nikki hesitantly agreed. The twenty-three year old lifted up her blue sweater to reveal her stomach and placed the smaller hand of the teenage girl onto it. "Whoah… You guys gotta feel this…" she quickly said to her friends. Before the-mother-to-be knew it, all three had their slightly smaller hands on her torso. Luckily, the twins were in the mood to provide a show for them. "That's so neat…" Emma commented as a large smile formed on her face. "Yeah… That's hella awesome!" Jackie Lynn agreed with her friends. "So… thought of any names yet?" Nikki inquired as the thumping began to die down. "Eh… I have a few ideas… But I gotta run them by the hubby first… Y'know?" she replied. All four laughed and then proceeded to go their separate ways as a club mix started up. Dipper, who had been talking to Soos at the DJ stand, excused himself and reunited with his wife. "How'd you know I like this song?" she asked. "Eh… It kind of violently attacked me the other day when I borrowed the TerraX to run some errands…" he said with a chuckle. The couple began to dance as the beat picked up and the dance floor filled. The night flew by as fun was had by all. After saying their goodbyes, Dipper and Wendy headed to the exit, where the chill of the late December air greeted them with as much subtlety as a punch to the face by a heavyweight champ.

"My feet are killing me…" Wendy groaned as she untied her sneakers and kicked her feet up on the dashboard of the sport utility. "Well… You were the one dancing like you were still fifteen despite being almost five months pregnant…" the brown haired driver replied as he navigated the twists and turns of the two lane road. "Whatever… You loved it…" the auburn haired woman retorted. "I never said I hated it…" he agreed, recalling the grinding she had done on him. "Just imagine if I actually danced like that with you when I was fifteen…" the ginger woman said with a chuckle as she placed her feet onto the floor of the SUV. "That… _Might_ have been a bit more awkward…" Dipper quipped as the small town appeared in the distance. "I'll say… My tits would have been right in your face the whole time…" she once again said with a laugh. "I fail to see the problem with that…" the brown haired man retorted. "Dude… You were, like, four feet tall back then…" the young woman roared with laughter. "Well… look who's the short one now Corduroy…" he chuckled. "It's totally not fair, man! I wanted to be the tall one in the relationship… But no… You and your sister both had to go and grow like you got basketball scholarships or something that one year… Bullshit!" she comically huffed from the passenger seat. "It's okay shortie… I still love you…" he once again retorted as they arrived back home.

A few months had passed since the holiday party and the unusually harsh winter had given way to a mild spring. Dipper and Wendy had attended the wedding of Thompson and Kate in Seattle on New Year's Eve; taking in the fireworks from the banquet room on the top floor of a skyscraper in downtown. As her due date approached, Wendy had been reassigned to desk duty at the ranger station, which caused her to spend much more time with Rachel and Joey. She quickly found out why the dirty blonde haired woman had wanted to cause physical harm to their boss, as some of his dimwittedness was irritating to say the least. Dipper, meanwhile, was nearing completion on his degree in media production. He spent nearly every waking hour he had alone to complete his work and gain the diploma from Oregon Tech. On this particular Tuesday morning in mid-March, the brown haired man had awoken before sunrise and gotten ready for a trip to the campus of the school, as he had to take a final exam in person. Of course, that meant he had to mislead his wife in order to keep the degree a surprise. "Hey honey, sorry to wake you up so early, but I'm out… I'll call you when I get there…" he said to the still half-asleep woman he shared the bed with. "Okay… I hope you find some evidence…" she told the love of her life in a groggy tone. Dipper had managed to convince Wendy that he was going to visit a haunted former prison near the state capitol of Salem. It wasn't a total lie, as he would be in the town he told her; albeit at a different location. "Me too… I love you…" the twenty year old said as he pecked his lover on the lips and set off for the campus.

A few hours later, the redhead awoke from her slumber and began her day. She had requested the day off a few weeks ago and was relieved when her husband informed her that he had made plans for the day. While she wouldn't have minded him accompanying her on this trip, she had been making it by herself for the last few years. After showering and grabbing a quick bite to eat, the now very pregnant woman slipped on a blue and white floral print sundress and began her journey. Exiting the apartment, she was greeted with sunny skies and a light breeze. The temperature was about as comfortable as it could get and a soft smile formed on her freckled face. Climbing into her black sport utility vehicle, the mother-to-be set off for her destination. A few minutes later, Wendy Pines arrived and parked her large four door vehicle in a large paved parking lot. Although she could have driven all the way to where she needed to go, the young woman decided it was a nice day and that she could use the exercise. The walk let her think about all of the things that had happened to her in the past few years. From becoming Gravity Falls' first female officer, to being shot and losing two of her dear friends, to falling in love with and marrying Mason Pines, to now carrying their soon to be born twin daughters, the young woman had been through a lot and that wasn't even the half of it. Leaving the paved path, the redhead hiked up a small hill and reached the spot she had sought out. A grey stone marker confirmed that she was indeed at the proper location.

' _Kathleen Ruari Corduroy_ _March 15th_ _, 1977 –_ _October 4th,_ _2006 A Beloved Daughter, Wife & Mother Lost Far Too Soon_' the inscription on the tombstone read as the daughter of the deceased read it aloud. "Hey Mommy…" she said in a soft tone as her emerald eyes began to tear up. "Happy Birthday… I-I miss you so much… I wish you could still be around… T-To see the two beautiful granddaughters that you're gonna have in a few weeks… And to give me advice… 'Cause heaven knows I sure could use it right about now… " she finished with a slight chuckle; tears now cascading down her freckled face. Taking a seat on the soft green grass, she placed the palm of her hand on the cool stone marker. As the morning wore on she continued to speak to her deceased mother about all manner of things; from her relationship with her husband Mason, to her hopes and dreams for her twin daughters, to her career and just about everything in between. "I love you Mom… I promise I'll come by more often... I'll even bring the girls..." she concluded her talk as she stood up from the patch of grass, knelt down and kissed the top of the monument. As she walked away from the final resting place of her mother, memories from her early childhood came rushing back. A large smile formed on the auburn haired woman's face as she continued to stroll on the beautiful spring day in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's note: I had a bit of free time, so here's another chapter. I originally wanted to do the whole Wendy/Kathleen story as a one shot standalone, but figured it kinda worked in this story as well. I also jumped ahead a bit as I feel this story was getting a bit long in the tooth. Will Dipper pass his final exam and gain his degree? Is Wendy prepared to become a mother to twin girls? All this and more in the next chapter… Until then - iKLOT

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Kungs/Ollie Murs – "More Mess (Hugel Remix)"

Afrojack David Guetta/Ester Dean – "Another Life (The Him Remix)"

Skrillex/Poo Bear – "Would You Ever"

Charlie Puth – "Attention (Oliver Heldens Remix)

Elephante/Deb's Daughter "Troubled"

Alan Walker – "Faded (Tiesto's Deep House Remix)"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	22. Chapter 22

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty Two

 _'April 4th 2020: My due date is getting closer and closer. I'm really excited, but also nervous as fuck. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to bring my twin daughters into the world. It's just that I'm worried that I'm not gonna be good enough for them. I've been reading tons of books and things online to prep me on what motherhood will bring, but I'm still afraid that I won't be ready. Dipper has been checking the mail every day for something and he won't tell me what it is. For a guy who's into hunting mysteries, he's usually pretty shit at keeping secrets, so I'm interested as to what it could be. I guess that I'll find out when he wants me know. I'm at 44.5 inches right now and still growing! I'm as big as a house, but Dip says that there's just more of me to love. I kinda blew up at him and told him that's what nice guys tell big girls when they don't want to hurt their feelings. He assured me that there was indeed more of me to love because the twins were a part of me. I've kinda been in a snappy mood lately and I'm glad that Dip is the guy that he is, because I'm pretty sure most dudes would have already had enough of my shit and bailed. I don't know what I did to end up with such a caring and understanding guy. I am so grateful that he's my husband and I love him more than I could ever hope to tell him. Okay enough of that mushy stuff for now. The house is nearly ready to move into. Thanks to the mild spring we've had, they're way ahead of schedule. It'll be good that we'll have a brand new home that's ready for the little ones as soon as we come home from the hospital, but I sure am gonna miss the apartment. It was my first slice of independence. I didn't have to take care of anyone but myself and it was awesome! Now I'll have a whole two floors to keep up with, while raising two daughters and having a full time job. It's cool… I totally have this. At least I think I do. That and Dipper is gonna be right there beside me to help out, so it won't be so bad. Well, until next time – Wendy Pines'_ the latest entry into her journal read.

Wendy was about six weeks away from giving birth and was getting a bit restless. She and Dipper had been documenting their entire journey on video so that they could one day share it with their daughters. Setting up the camera, they began their latest entry. "Welcome to another of edition of Wendy and Dipper's Guide To: Having Twins… So… After a lot of deliberation and thought, Mason and I have decided to name our daughters-" the auburn haired mother-to-be began before being interrupted by her husband, who now sported a full beard and a slightly shorter haircut than usual. "Olga and Helga!" he said with a serious expression into the camera. Wendy immediately turned to her husband and shook her head 'no' in an extremely animated fashion. The duo had decided to make the guides a bit humorous and hammed it up for their latest installment. "Aww… Why not?!" the brown haired man asked in an extremely disappointed tone. "First of all… Those sound like names off a Saturday morning cartoon… Second of all… I did the research and in Hungarian they literally mean the same exact thing… ' _River_ '… Do you want us to send the message to our daughters that we think they're the same person…" she retorted before continuing. " _We are naming the girls…_ Pacifica Kathleen and Mabel Elise!" she cheerily said into the camera as Dipper feigned disbelief in an over the top way. "WHAT?!" he mockingly replied as they ended the recording. "That was hilarious!" Dipper roared with laughter as he plugged the camera into his laptop and played it back. "Dude… Your facial expressions really sell it… I could, like, totally see you on a TV show…" Wendy replied. "That's the plan…" the hazel eyed father-to-be commented as he saved the file and shut his laptop.

Dipper and Wendy spent the next two weeks packing up their belongings for the journey to the new house, which was in the process of final inspection by the town building code enforcer. Throughout the process, the husband and wife had learned about how hard it was to build a house from the ground up. Even with Manly Dan's help, it was a bit of a stressful undertaking. Much to their relief, the official indicated to them that the final inspection was a mere formality; that they had more than satisfied what the town, county and state building codes had called for. The final bit of the home to be built would be the shelter behind it. Made out an old shipping container, it was buried deep in the ground and had an access tunnel that ran from the two story wooden home's basement. Wendy honestly thought it was a bit much, but since her father was helping construct the home, decided to let him add the feature. The move allowed the redhead to take a bit of a trip down memory lane, as she had found everything from her old high school cross country uniform, to her acceptance letters from colleges she would never attend. While she had been accepted to Oregon University, California College-Los Angeles, The State of Arizona University, North Carolina University, Oklahoma Tech and the University of New York-Brooklyn, she decided that she was needed more at home. After an argument with her father, she had even briefly entertained joining the Army, but instead saw an advertisement for an open spot on the newly formed Gravity Falls Police Department. Distracted by the reminders of days gone by, she failed to notice her husband walking up behind her. "You okay Wen?" he asked as the young man placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Yeah… Just taking a trip down memory lane… Y'know?" she replied. "Yeah… It's amazing what you can find when you're moving out…" the brown haired man said as he too had found reminders of his past while packing.

His favorite hidden items that he had uncovered included pictures that his sister had taken when he and Pacifica had first started going out. They had tried to keep the relationship low-key, but his twin had other ideas. Mabel had taken it upon herself to serve as their unofficial paparazzi and managed to capture many tender moments from early on in the courtship. Of course, she wrote her comments on the images, which caused Dipper to chuckle as he remembered his late sister's unique personality. The first time he had snuck off to meet her, they found themselves sitting on the end of a secluded dock on Lake Gravity Falls. The sun had begun to set and the chill of the late summer air had gotten to the blonde heiress. Being the gentleman that he was, the teen boy gave her his flannel shirt to warm her up. Grateful, the young woman turned to him and placed her supple pink lips on his. ' _Get a room! ; )_ ' Mabel had written in pink glitter pen while drawing a heart around the couple. Holding the picture to his heart, the twenty year old man let out a sigh, recalling the teenage love he had shared with Pacifica. His life with Wendy was everything he had ever wished for, but he still had never fully gotten over losing his first true love. "Whatcha got there Dip?" Wendy asked as the brown haired man jumped; startled by his wife's sudden appearance from seemingly nowhere. "Uh, um… Just an old picture… Nothing important…" the father-to-be stuttered as he tried to place the picture back into an old shoe box. "Can I see?" the alabaster skinned woman inquired, much to his chagrin. "Well… Okay, I guess…" Dipper said as he handed the instant photograph to his wife. "Aww… That's cute…" the twenty-three year old woman commented as she examined the picture. While she knew that her husband loved her with every bit of his heart, she still knew that deep down there was a spot forever reserved for his slain girlfriend Pacifica. Most women would not have been okay with that, but then again, Wendy Pines was unlike most any other woman. She understood that the blonde teen girl was ripped away from him in an unjust manner and could see how she would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. A slight sigh of relief came from Dipper and any apprehension he had about hanging onto the reminders of his past quickly dissipated.

The couple walked through the now empty apartment as a pair of boxes remained on the otherwise bare hardwood floor. "I'm really gonna miss this place…" Wendy said with a sigh as her eyes misted up a bit. Dipper wrapped an arm around his shorter wife's shoulders; the pair recalling all the big moments that they had celebrated in the modest dwelling. Each grabbing a box, they headed for the door to exit the apartment for one final time. Dipper took the lead, knowing that his scarlet haired wife would want one last look at the memorable place that she may very well never return to. "Well… Here's to my next adventure…" the alabaster skinned woman said as she grasped the brass door knob with her free hand and closed not only a door, but a chapter on her life. After making their way down the long and steep staircase, the duo opened the vestibule door. It was a nearly perfect spring day, with temperatures in the high sixties and a slight breeze on the sunny weekday morning. Dipper placed the boxes into the back of a large moving truck and closed the door. "You sure we've got everything?" the brown haired man asked his wife. The mother-to-be tried to think of anything she hadn't cleared out of the dwelling, but was almost certain that any trace of their existence was removed. "Nope… We're good, man…" the twenty-three year old reassured the chestnut haired companion she called her lover. Removing an envelope from her jacket pocket, she opened it and placed her and Dipper's house keys into it, before licking the horrible tasting adhesive and sealing it shut. Sliding the package into the brass mail slot on the wooden front door of the first story entrance, the young woman completed severing the ties she had to the apartment.

Wendy led the way in her sport utility vehicle as Dipper followed in the unwieldy moving truck. Having never driven such a large vehicle before, he felt as though he would either drive off the side of the road or take up both lanes of the twisting rural roads. Much to the twenty year old man's relief, he saw the sign for the Mystery Shack and knew his home was only a short distance away. Pulling onto the now gravel driveway, Wendy Pines finally felt as if she were home. The emerald colored eyes of the young woman gazed upon the two story log cabin style dwelling and filled with tears. She was grateful beyond words for the hard work that her father and many of his co-workers had put into the place where she would raise her family. Dan and his crew stood outside of the house, ready to greet the young married couple. The whacks of tree limbs smacked against the sides of the moving truck as Dipper drove up the driveway. The brown haired man was taken aback by how impressive the building he and his family would call their home was. "Dad! I-It's perfect!" the fiery maned woman said after exiting her still running vehicle and wrapping her much larger father up in a tight hug. "I'm glad you like it sweetheart…" the outdoorsman said as a huge smile formed on his usually stoic face; returning the embrace his daughter gave. Dipper spied the tender moment and decided to wait before walking up and offering his own thanks. "Well Dan… I have to give it to you and your crew… You knocked it outta the park with this…" the father-to-be commented as he looked up at the taller man. "It was a labor of love…" the usually reserved man replied. "Well… Wendy, the children and I could never thank you enough for giving us a place we can call our home…" Dipper said as he extended his hand to his father-in-law. "That's all we ever wanted…" Dan said as he wrapped his son-in-law up in a bear hug as the other lumberjacks roared with laughter; the much smaller man struggling to breathe.

The front of the home had a small covered porch, where the growing family could enjoy the beauty that forest had to offer, while being protected from the elements. Dipper took note of the handmade bench on the wooden deck and thought of the future sunsets that he, his wife and his daughters would watch from it. Walking through the front door, the married couple saw a living room; complete with a stone fireplace. Much to their shock, the cabin theme did not extend beyond the den, as it gave way to a more contemporary layout typically found in the suburbs. Dan had wanted the structure to remain as true to a log cabin as possible, but decided that it wasn't necessarily Wendy and Dipper's taste. After asking the couples close friends, he found that they wanted modern amenities in the home and sought out someone who was more in tune with those sorts of things. Fiddleford McGucket was just the man he was looking for. After consulting with the somewhat eccentric inventor and technophile, he ordered the parts needed to make it a state-of-the-art home. Each electrical outlet sported both two traditional plugs as well as a USB port. Mindful of the future advances in technology, Fiddleford had made them easy to upgrade. LED lights were integrated into the ceiling and bathed the home in a cleaner tone of light than traditional bulbs would provide. The kooky old man's final house warming gift to the family was a fully wired entertainment center. It sported a seventy inch OLED television, hook ups for gaming systems, audio equipment and theatre quality speakers. The kitchen was inspired by modern farmhouse style and featured a deep ceramic dual sink. The cupboards featured etched glass in the center of the doors. Stainless steel appliances adorned the kitchen and an island featured four wooden stools where the young family could enjoy eating together.

The downstairs of the new home also featured a half bath and storage closet under the stairs that led to the second floor. Hand in hand, the husband and wife led the way up the staircase to the second floor. At the top of the stairs lie two rooms of equal size on opposing sides of the hallway. Once again, the rooms were lit by LED lights built into the ceiling; eliminating the need for lamps or other light sources. The next door on the right after the initial bedrooms housed a full bathroom; complete with dual sinks. Mindful of the fact that the couple was expecting twin daughters, Dan decided that each girl would likely want their own space to prepare in the morning; especially once they hit their teenage years. Across the hall lie another, smaller bedroom that could be used either as a playroom or guest room. At the end of the hallway was a hand carved wooden door that led to the master bedroom. Dipper and Wendy each lay a hand on the knob and turned it; walking into their new room for the first time. The bedroom was nearly triple the size of the others and featured both a private full bath and walk in closet. "If we had a kitchen in here, we'd probably never have to leave…" Wendy joked as a few of the lumberjacks laughed. While the room was empty for the time being, the mother-to-be envisioned where their furniture would go in the large room. Skylights built into the vaulted ceiling allowed the young couple to look skyward and take in the beauty of their surroundings.

The next few hours involved the troupe of burly men and Dipper moving the couple's belongings into the new home. Wendy had wanted to help as well, but both Dan and her husband thought it would be best if the mother-to-be took it easy. While being only a month away from her due date, the ginger woman was still as eager as ever to prove that she could hang with the guys. Instead, she heeded the advice of the two most important men in her life and took a seat outside on the front porch. The calm of the forest soon caused Wendy to doze off on the hand carved bench as the men continued to unload the moving truck. Instead of the occasional nightmares the young woman had experienced while she slept, she enjoyed a wonderful dream about the family of four playing in their backyard on a gorgeous summer afternoon. "Hey Mason… Check it out…" Dan said as the duo glanced over at the now sound asleep woman. They both observed the soft smile on the face of the twenty-three year old. Dan was struck by just how much his only daughter looked like his late wife in this particular moment. Nearly two dozen years prior, the then slightly smaller outdoorsman had been chopping firewood for the cool night that approached. His young wife, who was six months pregnant with Wendy at the time, watched from their front porch as her burly husband swing his axe and split the timber into more manageable pieces. Taking a break, Dan noticed that his wife had fallen fast asleep. "She looks so peaceful…" Dipper commented as Dan was snapped out of his thoughts. "She reminds me so damn much of Kathleen… It's absolutely astounding, really…" the red haired man said as he walked back into the truck and removed the mattress from it.

After emptying the moving truck of their possessions, Dipper ordered pizza for the hardworking outdoorsmen. Walking back out to the porch, the twenty year old man puckered his lips and pecked his wife on her freckled forehead. "Hey honey… I ordered some food for us… It should be here in a little bit…" the chestnut haired man said as his wife let out a small yawn and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm sorry… I must have dozed off there…" the ginger woman apologized as she rubbed her eyes. "Don't be… I'm sure between the emotions of the day and just being pregnant, it's a lot to just go through the day…" her husband replied. "Yeah… Thanks for understanding…" Wendy said as she placed her arm around the back of her lover, who had taken a seat next to her on the bench. The expectant parents propped their feet up on the wooden railing of the deck and watched the sun set for the first time from their new home in the forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's note: Wendy's due date is inching closer and closer. Did Dipper pass his final exam and earn his degree? Will Wendy and Dipper be able to adjust to living in their new home? What surprises are in store for the Pines family as the arrival of Pacifica Kathleen and Mabel Elise quickly approaches? Answers to all of these questions and more in the next chapter of Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story! Until then - iKLOT

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Alice Merton – "No Roots"

Lo Moon – "This Is It"

Cold War Kids/Bishop Briggs – "So Tied Up"

Lovelytheband – "Broken"

Motion City Soundtrack – "Everything Is Alright"

AWOLNATION – "Passion"

Death From Above – "Freeze Me"

Thirty Seconds To Mars – "Walk On Water"

Best Coast – "Feeling OK"

Foster The People – "Sit Next To Me" The song I thought of when Dipper recalls sitting on the dock with Pacifica…

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty Three

"So… Welcome back to Wendy and Dipper's guide to… Pregnancy! Today, we explore the tradition known as a baby shower. My best friend Tambry has taken the liberty of planning the whole thing, so I gotta thank her… Hey, Dip… Any words for our viewers at home?" the auburn haired woman narrated as she pointed the camera at her husband, who was focused on navigating the twisting mountain roads that led to Larson's Peak, Oregon. The town lay west of Gravity Falls by about twenty-eight miles and involved driving over a small mountain range to reach. "Uh… Just that we're gonna have a heck of a time! I mean, good friends… Good food… What's not to like?" he rhetorically asked as Wendy placed the camera back onto the dashboard and continued her video. "Dipper Pines… A man a few words, ladies and gentlemen… And future daughters…" she ended the segment. "Sorry… I've just never driven here before… Just trying to get us there in one piece…" the brown haired man replied as he navigated the onyx truck up a steep grade and placed his hand on his wife's midsection. Through the windshield he could make out the town, which unlike Gravity Falls, resided on the top of a plateau that overlooked a deep valley below.

A short while later, the married couple arrived at the lavish Dalacasa Restaurant and Resort. After handing off the keys to a valet, Dipper and his very pregnant wife began the short walk to a grass filled courtyard, where the party was to be held. "Dip! Look!" the ginger woman cheerily said as she pointed to a hand painted sign that rest against a white wooden fence post. 'Welcome to Gwendolyn's Baby Shower' it announced to arriving partygoers; confirming that they were indeed in the right place. "I thought you hated your full name…" the twenty year old man pointed out to his wife. While it was true that she preferred her nickname to her full first name, her outright hatred of it had softened considerably ever since she had fallen in love with the somewhat dorky man she now called her husband. "There are worse names to have… I mean, my middle name is Blerble for crying out loud!" the auburn haired woman said with a chuckle as Dipper nodded in agreement. Standing next to the sign, Dipper started filming once again; his wife adorned in a white sundress and large, floppy brown hat. Deciding that the last thing she wanted to be was pregnant and sunburnt, the fair skinned woman hoped her apparel would aide her in the effort to avoid such a fate.

"I'm so excited! I'm thirty-four weeks, which is crazy. Just six weeks out and I'm so excited to celebrate with my friends and family today!" the alabaster skinned woman said as she pointed at the hand crafted sign. "So come on in!" she invited the viewers as the duo strolled down a tree lined walkway. At the end of the path was a stucco wall with a large wooden door separating them from the party. Upon opening it, the husband and wife saw a grass courtyard lined by small trees and a stucco wall that separated it from the rest of the resort. Several wooden tables adorned the area; each shaded by a large tan umbrella that shielded them from the unrelenting sun of the spring afternoon. Wendy spied a small table with another sign that had the names of her daughters painted on it and a basket full of pages where partygoers could write their well wishes to the twin girls.

"So… We're here in Larson's Peak, Oregon at Dalacasa Restaurant and Resort, which has been just so amazing to us. Coming here now and just seeing it and how it's just come to life is so amazing. It's better than I had hoped. It's so beautiful and I just wanted to give my best friend the best baby shower ever because she's been the best friend a girl could ever ask for… I just wanted to make this larger than life and it's just beautiful…" Tambry said as she filmed her segment for the guide; Nate taking a turn holding the camera so that Dipper could spend time with his wife. She walked around the courtyard and pointed out the decorations and the meanings behind them to the future viewers who couldn't be there to share in the joy that the day brought. She was definitely happy that she had chosen a lighter outfit, as the temperature had been a bit warmer than forecast. Unlike Gravity Falls, Larson's Peak experienced a warmer and more intense spring and summer. The violet haired woman's Prussian blue dress caught the occasional soft breeze that entered the courtyard; each flutter of the thin garment driving her boyfriend Nate absolutely wild. The pair had been dating for the better part of six months and had fallen deeply in love with one another. While they had always been close friends, both Nate and Tambry were afraid to take the next step and risk the relationship they already enjoyed tremendously. Indeed, love was in the air for many on the balmy spring afternoon.

Wendy greeted each one of the partygoers with a hug as she sought out one person in particular. Linda Pines had thawed the once icy relationship she had with her daughter-in-law and now wanted to be supportive of the expectant mother. While the forty-eight year old woman had initially seen the rebellious redhead as a bad influence on not only Dipper, but Mabel as well, she soon realized that the freckled young lady cared for the twins with all of her heart. The dark haired woman had even overheard Wendy referring to Mabel as her little sister on more than a few occasions. "I'm so happy you're back!" the auburn haired woman said as she hugged her slightly taller mother-in-law. The excited woman rubbed the large, cloth covered mid-section of Wendy as she said hello to her future granddaughters; fighting to hold back tears of joy behind her large sunglasses. "It's just so great to see friends and family, as we all have been really busy as of late… It's just so great to hang out and have fun. I get a little embarrassed when things are all about me, 'cause there's a lot of concentration on me and I'm, like, one of those people who would rather be standing off to the side celebrating someone else's moment. That being said… It's been so nice. Just how it's decorated and all makes me feel like I'm in some sort of a fairytale or something. Just stunning… So good job Tambers…" the mother-to-be said as Nate turned the camera around and showed the purple haired woman sitting in a chair while shooting a thumbs up to her best friend.

The olive skinned woman took the camera from her boyfriend and carried it around while, commentating on the food and decorations. While it had been a bit of a chore to commute back and forth for the past few weeks to the resort, the large smile on her best friend's face made the effort worth all the while. One of the activities set up for the guests was a station where they could paint a block for Mabel and Pacifica to play with when they were older. Designs ranged from letters and numbers, to sports team logos and various shapes. "So… I have to show you guys this cute thing here… It's called wishes for the babies… Oh my goodness… Do you see this?" Tambry asked as she held the sheet of paper up to the camera. "It's literally wishes for the twins, like… ' _I hope you get your Mom's_ ', ' _I hope you get your Dad's_ ', ' _I hope you love_ ', ' _I hope you never forget_ ', ' _I hope you aren't afraid_ ', ' _I hope you learn_ ', ' _I hope you laugh_ ' and you write your name… Then Mabel and Pacifica can see them when they're older… Is that not the cutest thing ever?" the twenty-three year old woman asked as she talked into the camera. "I'm going to fill mine out now… What do I write?" she asked energetically as she placed the camera down on the table in a way that it could still see her. "I hope you get your Mom's fearlessness and loyalty. I hope you get your Dad's sweet, caring heart and sharp mind. I hope you love… Your Aunt Tambry… Of course!... I hope you laugh every single day" Tambry said as her hazel eyes began to tear up a bit. "So… What did you write?" asked the curious woman to Claire, who had walked up to the table and begun to fill out her pages. " _I hope you get your Dad's lips?_ … Oh my God! You have such a crush on Dipper…" the olive skinned woman teased the blonde woman. "What? He has the most wonderful looking lips that I've ever seen on a man…" the older woman said in a carefree tone of voice. "You have a major crush on Dip!" Tambry continued to tease as she shut off the camera.

The day was filled with stories both old and new as the friends and family caught up. The party was beginning to wind down and one by one the guests began to leave the celebration. Dipper and Wendy sat in a set of chairs, taking in the scene before them when Dipper's phone began to ring. The man pulled the mobile device from the pocket of his khaki shorts and saw who was trying to contact him. Much to his surprise and joy, it was his Grunkle Stan. "Wendy! I-It's Stan!" he said in an excited tone as he answered the video call. "Hey kiddos! How's it going?" the grey haired man asked in his trademark gravelly tone. "Going great! Ain't that right Wendy?" the brown haired man said as he handed the phone to his wife and the pregnant woman came into view. "Yeah! It's been a blast! Although, not as lively as if you were here, ya old codger!" the ginger woman jokingly said. "Heh… Yeah… Sorry about that sweetheart… We were trying our best to get home and surprise you, but got held up in customs here in Holland… Apparently it's frowned upon to try and bring back a few of the tasty confectionary treats the bakeries here have to offer…" the elderly man commented in a sarcastic tone as a guard stood in the background. "Yeah… Great going Stanley!" a second voice chimed in. Both she and her husband recognized it as Ford Pines immediately. "Like you didn't have your share while we were here, Sixer…" he teased his twin brother in a condescending tone. "Hold up! Did you get detained for trying to smuggle pot brownies out of Europe?!" a concerned Dipper inquired. He had long ago accepted the criminal ways of his great uncle, but thought that this was a bit serious, even for Stan. "Well… Uh… I'm not gonna lie to ya…" the seventy-five year old man said as he hastily handed the phone to his brother. "Don't worry… I'll simply wipe the minds of the officers here and tell them that we were locked up for something petty, like knocking over a bike or something. We'll be back in the good old United States in no time at all…" Ford reassured his great-nephew and great-niece in-law. "Seriously Stan… I'm disappointed in you, dude… If you had waited a little while longer, I could have scored you some good stuff from Nate… Dude can get anything… _Anything_ …" Wendy pointed out to the grizzled man.

"Well… Ford has to do his whole mind erase thingy here… So we'll let you kids go… But we promise we'll be home soon!" the older man said to the twentysomethings. "Alright… Take care! Both of you!" Dipper said as he handed the phone to his wife so that she could say her goodbyes. "Yeah! Little Mabel and Pacifica are gonna want to meet their Great Grunkles… Preferably outside of a prison… So, for the love of all that's holy… Stay out of trouble… Love you two ol' coots!" she said as the call ended. "Well… That was unexpected…" Dipper deadpanned to his wife as he put the electronic device back into his pocket. "Yeah… Although I would have paid anything to see Stan and Ford stumbling around Amsterdam totally stoned out of their minds…" the redhead said with a chuckle. "Yeah… That would be quite the sight…" Dipper commented as he joined in the laughter. "Well… Nate and I are gonna bounce… I have a deadline to meet, and as they say in the industry… News waits for no one…" the violet haired woman said as she leaned down and hugged her best friend. "Thanks again for all you've done today… It was amazing…" Wendy said to Tambry. "No problem… Can we talk for a minute?" she whispered into her besties ear. " _Sure?_ " the auburn haired woman replied in an uncertain tone of voice. "Dipper… You're gonna make one hell of a Dad…" the olive skinned woman said as she leaned in and pecked the brown haired man on his cheek; a light blush coming over him. "I'll be back in a second… Alright honey?" the freckled woman told her husband as she got up from her seat and walked off with Tambry. "Like Tambers said… You're gonna be an awesome father…" Nate said as he sat down in the seat his good friend previously occupied and offered Dipper a fist bump.

Tambry led Wendy around a corner, where the two could speak in privacy. "Everything alright?" the redheaded mother-to-be asked her best friend. "Yeah! Well… I don't know… _Maybe_?" the twenty-three year old said in an unsure tone. "C'mon girl… Dish..." Wendy reassured her friend. "Okay… Well… I-I wasn't… I wasn't feeling so hot the other day…" the violet haired woman said as she continued to hesitate. "I'm sorry to hear that… Did you catch the flu or something?" the freckled woman asked in a concerned voice. "Or something… Th-That would describe it… I was sick to my stomach…" she revealed as she rubbed her forearm with her hand in a nervous manner. A confused expression formed on the face of the twenty-three year old ginger woman as she continued to try and coax whatever her friend had to say out of her. "I was sick… Like, violently sick… For a few days straight… So… I went to the doctor… A-And they said… Oh God… Th-They said…" she spilled as her eyes filled with tears; soon escaping their hazel prison and cascading down her rosy cheeks. "WHAT?! What did they say Tambry?" Wendy asked as she placed her petite, yet strong and calloused hands on the shoulders of her bestie as concern pulsed through her. "I-I'm pregnant..." the purple haired woman said in a soft tone. It felt as if a weight was lifted off the young woman's shoulders as she ridded herself of the burden.

Wendy stood in shock as she realized what her best friend had revealed to her. The unwed woman was now with child, as her boyfriend remained clueless to the situation. "I-I'm scared Wendy! W-What if Nate doesn't want me to be pregnant? Wh-What if he leaves me? I-I shouldn't even be pregnant! My doctors said my heart probably can't withstand the stress of it… That I'd probably die… I-I'm just so fucking scared Wen… Wen… We-" the slender woman said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground in a heap. "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" Wendy exclaimed as she debated whether or not to alert Nate and Dipper to the situation. Dropping to her knees, the pregnant woman immediately felt for a pulse on her bestie; afraid that she had once again fallen into cardiac arrest. Much to her relief, she felt a pulse and sensed the warm breath of the twenty-three year old against her hand. She had merely fainted. "HEY DIP! NATE! COME HERE!" Wendy hollered as she continued to attend to her friend. The duo shot up from their chairs and sprinted in the direction that Wendy's voice had come from.

"OH MY GOD! TAMBRY! Wh-What happened?" asked Nate as he took a knee to be beside his girlfriend. "We were talking and all of a sudden she just passed out…" Wendy informed the concerned man. "OH SHIT! H-HER HEART CONDITON!" Nate shouted as he placed his fingers to her slender neck. "I already checked… She's fine… Well… Sort of fine…" Wendy said as she tried to calm the frantic man. "I'll go get some cool water!" Dipper said as he left to find it for the passed out woman. "I-I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her, Wen…" Nate said as his face formed an odd expression. It was as if he had just come to a realization. Sure, the tattooed man had his fair amount of relationships over the years, but he had never truly cared for someone like he did Tambry. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the purple haired woman captured his heart like no other had been able to. He wasn't even sure why a girl like her would be into him. Among his many claims to fame was that he had slept with the entire Gravity Falls High School girls' volleyball team in his junior year. He thought that the aspiring journalist deserved much better than he had to offer her, yet was grateful that they were together.

Dipper returned with a glass full of chilly water and handed it to his wife. The twenty year old man figured that she'd put it to her lips and offer her a drink, but what she did shocked the brown haired man. Grabbing the bottom of the tall glass, she turned it and dumped the water onto the head of Tambry. Her head was doused in the liquid and the hazel eyes of the woman soon fluttered open. "FUCK!" was all that the shocked woman could muster to say as she came to and saw that Dipper and Nate kneeled beside her. "You scared the shit outta me…" Nate said in a relieved tone as he wrapped the soggy woman up in a hug. "Sorry 'bout that babe… I-I guess the heat just got to me…" she tried to reassure the tattooed man with a lie. Wendy rolled her eyes as she knew the true reason as to why Tambry had fainted. "I-It's okay… I'm just glad you're alright…" he said with relief. A few moments later, the quartet of friends were back on their feet. "So… Tambry had something that she was about to tell you Nate… Isn't that right?" Wendy said as she grasped Dipper's hand and began to walk away; a mischievous smirk on her face. "Wh-What did you have to say?" Nate asked as Wendy turned around and watched from a distance. Although she couldn't hear what the conversation entailed, she was able to read their body language. Dipper, who was clueless, looked on in confusion. He first observed Tamrby being a bit nervous as she rubbed her forearm and played with her hair; looking down at the ground. Then she seemed to almost yell at her boyfriend; followed by an awkward pause. Clearly, she had told the man something he hadn't anticipated and he was in the midst of processing it. Wendy noticed Nate's body relax as he said something to her. The married couple then saw Tambry rush the man and jump onto him; her legs wrapped around his waist as he tried to keep from toppling over.

A few moments later, the couple approached Wendy and Dipper hand in hand; a cheery expression adorning both their faces. "Well… I was gonna wait a little while longer to ask her… But because of a recent revelation to me, I decided that it was now or never. I asked Tambry to marry me… A-And she said yes!" the usually reserved man gushed. "And I told him that I was pregnant!" Tambry revealed to a shocked Dipper as a large smile formed on Wendy's face. "Th-That's awesome! Congrats guys!" Dipper said as he tried to process what had just happened. Just a few minutes ago, he and his wife had been celebrating the impending birth of their daughters. Now, it was Tambry and Nate who were doing the celebrating. "Now… Outta respect for you two… We're gonna keep this to ourselves for the next few weeks… But after the girls are born… We're gonna share our good news… Okay?" Tambry asked the married couple. Wendy appreciated that her best friend wouldn't try and one-up the birth of her children by announcing her engagement and pregnancy. While the two girls would typically engage in that type of activity in their teenage years, both women had matured and realized that if they were to remain friends, they'd have to run things by each other. "Sounds like a deal, bestie" Wendy said as the quartet of friends exited the courtyard and walked back to their cars on a sunny afternoon.

Author's Note: So, I wanted to do a baby shower chapter, because I had recently been to one myself and thought it was a very important rite of passage for those about to welcome little ones into the world. The whole Tambry becoming pregnant thing came from my own sister, who had become pregnant herself unexpectedly by her boyfriend. I actually drew on Tambry's heart condition from my younger sister, who is afflicted by it and like Tambry, is in a high risk pregnancy herself. I guess my art imitates my life. I'll get back on track in the next chapter, as we finally get to welcome the next generation of Pines to the world. We are still left to wonder if things will go smoothly for Dipper and Wendy as the duo get closer and closer to the birth of Mabel Elise and Pacifica Kathleen. And what will come of the haunting dreams the Magic Killers have brought to both Dipper and Wendy? Answers to all these questions and more, in the next chapter of the Shooting Star Falls saga… -iKLOT

My Soundtrack for this chapter:

Franz Ferdinand – "Always Ascending"

Bully – "Feel The Same"

Grouplove – "Welcome To Your Life" – The song I thought of when Wendy and Dipper walked into the party and saw all their friends and family gathered.

Spoon – "Can I Sit Next To You"

Feist – "Pleasure"

The Aces – "Stuck"

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	24. Chapter 24

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty Four

As the first week of May came to a close, Dipper and Wendy Pines continued to prepare for the arrival of their twin daughters. From finishing the nursery, to installing car seats and running mock drills, the couple wanted to leave nothing to chance when it came to such a life changing event. The husband and wife were still getting settled into their new home and some boxes remained in stray corners of the two story home in the woods. "Dude… Do you think we're really ready for this?" an exhausted Wendy asked as she sat on the couch; her swollen feet propped up on the coffee table. "Well… You do come from a family of preppers… A-And we've run the drills… Everything's packed and ready to go… So… I guess as well as we can be…" the brown haired man said from the kitchen, where he was getting a beer from the fridge. "Nah… I know we're all good to go on that… I mean… Like, are we ready to become parents?" the ginger woman mused. While she had listened carefully to her doctors and had done tons of research, she still felt inadequately equipped to become a mother. "Wendy… I don't really think that anyone is truly ready to become parents… I mean, everyone has this idea of what parents are and how they should do things… But the truth is that it's a lot of flying by the seat of your pants… At least that's what people I've asked tell me…" Dipper said as he tried to reassure his wife; taking a seat on the sofa next to her. "Yeah… That's what my Dad told me too… I guess it's just the nerves getting to me… I need to calm down… All these negative thoughts and feelings can't be good for the girls…" the twenty-three year old replied. "Honey… When you say negative thoughts… Y-You don't mean?" Dipper asked his wife hesitantly. While his question came purely from a concerned place, he knew that the mother-to-be could take things the wrong way. He prayed that this would not be her reaction on this late spring day.

Taking a sip of warm tea from her ceramic cup, she gently placed it down on the table beside her. The hesitation to answer his question caused fear to race through the young man's mind and he braced for a verbal tirade. "No… I don't mean _those_ kinds of thoughts… I mean, like, all this doubt… Pfft, who am I kidding… I'm gonna be a great mother! Yeah! A-And you're gonna be an awesome Dad! We'll be alright!" Wendy cheerily replied, much to her husband's relief. Unknown to him, the twenty-three year old had been briefly angered by the insinuation that she was having thoughts of self-harm again, but had discussed these feelings with her psychologist. The doctor had told her that while she could choose to feel angry about such inquires, that they usually just came from a place of caring and that she should try to see where the other person was coming from before flying off the handle at them. The advice had helped to avoid serious arguments in the past few months and for that the freckled woman was grateful. The last thing she wanted to do was drive the love of her life away by lashing out at him with a blinding rage. While she knew that Dipper was a kind and understanding man, she also realized that every person has their breaking point; a red line that once crossed would change things forever. She never wanted to even get within sight of that proverbial line and lose yet another person she cared for.

Wendy had been feeling sharp pains for the past few days and had even grown concerned enough to contact her doctor in the middle of the night. Having never been pregnant before, every sensation worried her. All she wanted to do was survive the next few weeks and deliver her hopefully healthy twin daughters. The doctor reassured her that because the timing was inconsistent and that her water hadn't broken, that she was only experiencing false labor. "There's _false labor?!_ " she had shouted into her phone; awakening her slumbering husband. "Relax Mrs. Pines… You'll know when the real show's about to begin… Trust me…" the medical professional chuckled. Wendy did not find it amusing in the least, but chalked it up to the fact that it was two in the morning. "Everything alright?" Dipper asked as he rolled over in the bed and faced his wife. "Yeah… Just wasn't feeling right… So I called the doc… She said I was in what they call ' _False Labor_ '… What kind of cruel joke is that? I was scared shitless!" the young woman said as she let out a yawn. "Well… To be fair… This is your first go at this… So they probably should have told you it could be a thing…" Dipper tried to sympathize with his wife. "Eh… They might have said something about it… They've said a lot of stuff… I might have zoned out or something…" the redhead admitted. "Well… As long as you and the girls are alright…" the twenty year old man said as he rolled over and went back to bed. Soon, the ginger woman followed him to the land of slumber.

 _'May 14th, 2020 – Today's the day. Well, at least that's what they projected it to be. I've had a few more of those false labor episodes. It's starting to hurt me and I just wanna see my daughters. The doctor said that I should try and stay as active as I can to try and naturally induce labor, but if it doesn't happen by the end of the week they can medically do it. I just want Mabel and Pacifica to be healthy, so whatever they have to do to ensure that. Dipper is a weird combination of excited and nervous. He's been cleaning the house a ton lately, which is a dead giveaway that he's anxious. His beard is getting outta control too! It looks hella hot, but I hope it doesn't get too much longer. He's starting to cross that line from manly to looking homeless. At least he keeps his hair short, so there's that. Speaking of haircuts, I went and got my mane trimmed a bit. It was down to my mid-back and I thought it'd get as long as it did a few years ago. I don't think that'd work out too well with a pair of little ones to take care of. That and it takes forever to dry. So, Renee cut it to my upper back and layered it for me like she did the first time a couple of years ago. I'm going to bring this with me and try to write in it some more, but if there's a gap of a few days, I hope you'll understand that I was kinda giving birth. Well, until next time – Wendy Pines'_ the latest journal entry ended. The young woman had placed it back up onto a shelf above her desk and stood up from her chair. While she was trying to remain active, her feet and ankles hurt to walk on because of the additional weight she carried.

The auburn haired woman was in the kitchen when she heard a small pop, followed by the crotch of her jeans becoming wet. Dipper was in the next room, playing a wrestling game on his XStationU, unaware that his life was about to change in mere moments. "Uh… DIP!" Wendy said from the kitchen as she grabbed a hand towel from the door beneath the sink and threw it to the floor to keep from slipping on the mess. "Yeah honey?" the twenty year old man asked as he hit his opponent with a suplex from the top rope. "I-I think my water just broke!" she exclaimed as she tried to move the cloth across the tiled floor with her foot. The brown haired man immediately dropped the video game controller and shot up from the sofa; adrenaline now rushing through his veins. He spied his wife, who sported a grey and navy blue Gravity Falls Police Department t-shirt and blue jeans; a large wet spot now on the front of them. "Okay… I-I… Let's get to the truck…" Dipper said as he tried to form a coherent sentence. The brown haired man turned off the television and some of the lights inside the house as he grabbed a small duffle bag placed by the front door. While he had packed his wife's hospital bag into her truck a while ago, he had kept his near the door as he tended to travel light.

The sun had begun to set and the parents-to-be climbed into the hulking sport utility vehicle. Behind the wheel, Dipper buckled in and looked over to his wife, who had begun to breath a bit heavier than normal. "Everything alright?" the brown haired man asked to the twenty-three year old redhead seated beside him. "Just contractions, dude… I-I don't think they're coming yet… But we should, like, totally get there in case I'm wrong…" the freckled woman said as she pulled out her husband's camera and set it on the dash. "So… My water just broke and we're on our way to the hospital. I'm having contractions… And… Oww… There's another… They're getting closer together… I-I think we're gonna meet the girls tonight! I'm so excited! How 'bout you, Dip?" the young woman asked as she turned the camera to the bearded man, who had an intense look on his face as he tore through the winding mountain roads. "I can't wait! Just think… We're gonna be parents… I-It's just so wild! I-I mean… We've known this was coming for, like, months and all… But it's real now…" the driver answered as he entered the downtown area of Gravity Falls. Traveling far above the posted speed limit of twenty-five miles per hour, it wasn't long before a set of red and blue lights began to flash in the rear view mirror. As much as Dipper wanted to keep traveling to the hospital, he knew the last thing the young couple needed was for him to get arrested for failing to pull over.

Pulling to the shoulder of Northwest Boulevard, Dipper put the SUV into park and lowered his window. The camera on the dashboard was still rolling as an officer exited the late model patrol car. The bright lights blinded both Dipper and Wendy, who were unable to see who approached. "You better have a darn good reason for speeding through my town like that!" a familiar deep voice chastised the driver as they rolled down their window. "Mason Pines!... Where's the fire, son?" the mustached officer inquired as he shone his flashlight into the truck; illuminating the alabaster skin of Wendy. She continued to take deep breaths as the contractions drew closer and closer together. "Wendy's in labor… We're on our way to the hospital, sir!" the brown haired man replied as he nervously fidgeted with his beard. "In that case, follow me!" the portly man shouted as he began to sprint back to his patrol car. Dipper swore that it was the fastest that he had ever seen the man run in his life. The green and white police vehicle roared ahead of the expecting parents as its lights and sirens cut through the fading light of the late spring evening. Dipper quickly began to follow the lead of Chief Blubs; his flashers now illuminated. By the young man's estimate, the duo was traveling in excess of eighty miles per hour through the small downtown. Wendy would have been more concerned about the rapid pace they were traversing through the town if it weren't for the fact that she was now deep into labor; the pain almost blinding.

"UGH! DIP! I DON'T THINK WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" the redhead shouted as tears streamed from the corners of her emerald eyes. Dipper looked over as the passing street lights briefly illuminated the face of his lover. "Hold on Wendy! We're almost there!" the twenty year old tried to reassure his wife as the large, glass clad hospital came into view. Shooting up a small hill, the police cruiser of Chief Blubs screeched to a halt; the onyx SUV doing the same at the doors to the emergency department. A pair of nurses with a wheel chair awaited the arrival of the pregnant woman, thanks to a call ahead by the rotund officer. Dipper jumped out of the still running vehicle and sprinted to the passenger side; where Wendy had already opened the door. The mother-to-be groaned as she pushed herself up in the seat and swung her legs out of the SUV. Dipper and Chief Blubs both grabbed an arm of the pregnant woman and helped her down to the wheelchair. The nurses pulled the chair away and began heading towards the sliding front doors of the emergency department when Wendy shouted, "WAIT!" The nurses stopped in their tracks at the pregnant woman's command and Dipper ran up beside the chair; taking a knee so he could look his lover in her eyes. The petite hands of the redhead grasped the far larger one of her husband; the pair encapsulating his. "Dipper… I-I love you…" the ginger woman proclaimed to her husband. "I love you too Wendy…" the brown haired man replied as the nurses once again ushered her towards the delivery room on a late spring evening in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: So, writer's block hit me hard and I had to take a few days to figure out where I wanted to go. That and with the Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil two week event going on, my focus has been on other things. This chapter still isn't my best work, but gets the story where it needs to go. We'll be seeing quite a few familiar faces in the next couple of chapters as this story winds down and I begin to lay the groundwork for my next one. I may do some one-shots to fill in the gaps in between the two, as it will be a fifteen year time jump between them. If you have any ideas for those stories you'd like to see, drop me a PM or review. As always, thanks for reading! Until next time - iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	25. Chapter 25

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty Five

On an early moonlit morning in Gravity Falls, the twin daughters of Wendy and Mason Pines were born. After several hours of intense labor, the ginger woman delivered Pacifica Kathleen Pines into the world at 2:07am; shortly followed by her sister Mabel Elise Pines at 2:11am. While glad that the extremely painful pregnancy had drawn to conclusion, part of the young woman had grown used to her situation. The couple was extremely grateful that both girls appeared to be healthy and happy as they rested in the hospital room. "I can't believe it… Two perfect little girls…" Wendy commented as Mabel let out a small yawn; Pacifica already fast asleep. "I know… It's like everything else in the world doesn't matter… Because I'm looking at my whole world right now…" Dipper replied as he caressed the face of his lover before leaning in for a kiss. Pacifica had been swaddled in a purple blanket, as it was her namesake's favorite color; Mabel adorned in bright pink for the same reason. The new parents were grateful that the duo could easily be told apart by their hair color, as they both sported hazel eyes and identical looks. Pacifica had inherited her father's chestnut mane, while Mabel sported the signature auburn hair of the Corduroy clan.

Wendy was glad that she had read up on what happens after the birth of a child, as she wanted to be with the girls for the first few minutes directly after delivering them. The twins had rested on her alabaster skin and the new mother's emerald eyes had looked into the hazel gazes of her daughters; a moment that would live with her for all eternity. Eventually, the babies were cleaned and wrapped up, allowing the nurses to stitch the mother in her most sensitive of areas. Dipper, who was not as familiar with the post birth procedures, had feared for a fleeting moment that his lover was in some sort of trouble. All was explained to the concerned man and the children were soon returned to the now recovering woman. Upon Wendy's insistence, the room she had delivered in sported a full fold out bed for Dipper to rest with her and their daughters. About an hour after the birth, both mother and children had fallen asleep. Unable to join them, partially due to drinking a few too many energy drinks to stay awake and not miss the moment his life changed, the brown haired man got up from the bed and exited the room.

Wandering the hallways of the hospital, Dipper took note of how calm the medical center was at this time of the night. Finding a map on the wall, the twenty year old began his trek to get a bit of fresh air. Entering a staircase that he wasn't quite sure he was supposed to use, he headed for the roof of the building. After about five minutes and two floors, the new father reached his destination and opened the heavy metal door. Much to his relief, opening the door did not trigger an alarm, which would have been all that he needed at that particular moment. Looking up, the chestnut haired man took note of the full moon. It bathed the Earth below in a brilliant light that made it much easier to navigate the gravel covered roof of the hospital. The faint orange glow of a cigarette and outline of a scrub clad person appeared as he rounded the brick corner of the entrance. Having gone through a whole range of emotions in the previous day, all he wanted to do is relax in peace and quiet. At the same time, he didn't want to frighten the worker he shared the roof with and had hoped to strike up a conversation.

Leaning against a metal railing that lined the perimeter of the building, he turned and looked at the person next to him. Clad in light blue scrubs, it was clear that she was some sort of nurse. "How's it going?" Dipper asked as she took a drag from the cigarette. "Eh… You think by now I'd be used to seeing someone take their last breath and slip into the never ending unknown we so lovingly call death… But nope… Still gets to me every single time… In a twisted kind of way, I envy them" she mused in a sullen tone before placing the stick of tobacco back between her lips and taking a deep breath; inhaling the calming smoke. "I-I'm sorry to hear that… I-I'm Dipper, by the way…" the brown haired man replied. "No you're not… Dipper's over there…" the blonde woman said as she pointed skyward to the left of the full moon, towards the Big Dipper constellation. The new father chuckled at the comment and thought that he should clarify his name. "Actually… It's right here…" he retorted as he pulled his bangs back and revealed his birthmark. "Huh… That's pretty cool… I'm Cassandra… _So_ … Come to hospital rooftops and strike up random conversations often?" the scrub clad woman inquired. "Nah… I just needed some fresh air…" he quipped. Cassandra took yet another drag from the cigarette before replying. "Everything alright?" she asked with a bit of genuine concern; wondering why a young and attractive man would be on the rooftop of a hospital at three in the morning. "Yeah! Great in fact! My wife just gave birth to our twin daughters about an hour ago… They were resting and I'm all wound up from pounding energy drinks, so here I am…" Dipper replied as he gazed down on the town he called his home. A bit of disappointment came over the young nurse as she realized that yet another promising man had been claimed in the small town. "Congrats! That's awesome! A-About the kids and all, I mean… Not the whole being wired in the middle of the night deal…" the blonde woman said; trying to hide her slight disappointment as she began to fish in the pockets of her pants for something.

After locating her pack of cigarettes from the tight pocket of her scrubs, she opened it and removed a pair. "Well… I know it's usually, like, customary to smoke a cigar when you welcome a kid into the world, but all I've got are these…" she said as she handed one to the new father. "Th-Thanks…" he said as he hesitantly took the cancer stick from the nurse. While he had never smoked before in his life, he didn't want to be rude and turn down the gesture. Removing a cheap green lighter from her pocket, she flicked it and held the flame to the end of her companion's cigarette. Placing the now lit stick between his lips, he drew a deep breath and inhaled the smoke. Cassandra looked on in amazement as it was about the longest drag she had ever seen someone take in her life. Dipper felt sick to his stomach and began to cough as the large plume of smoke escaped into the moonlit early morning sky. "Dude… Ya okay over there?" she asked to the new father as he hacked and coughed; doubled over with his hands on his knees. Suddenly a realization had come over the twenty-six year old woman; he had probably never smoked before. "Yeah!... That's good flavor… I tell ya what…" Dipper said between coughs as he turned to face the scrub clad nurse. "Whatever you say, man…" she said with a chuckle.

The hazel eyed man was about to take another drag when Cassandra grabbed it out from between his lips and threw it to the ground; grinding it into the loose gravel of the rooftop with her sneaker. "What was that for?" Dipper asked with a confused tone of voice. "Look… I know you're not a smoker… In fact… I bet that was your first cigarette ever…" the blonde said in her laid back voice. "Y-Yeah… I know… I'm lame…" he said with a bit of defeat dripping from his comment. "I don't think you're lame…" she said as she returned to her spot on the cool metal railing. "You don't?" the confused man asked. "Nah… I mean… Smoking doesn't make you cool… I should know. Besides… You have a wife and kids… Sounds like you have life all figured out…" the nurse said in a somewhat sullen tone. "No… Not really… Just kinda taking it as it comes…" he replied as he joined Cassandra. "Coulda fooled me…" she said as she finished off her second cigarette; stomping it into the ground in a similar fashion to the one Dipper had attempted to smoke. "I'm sorry if I bugged you on your break or whatever…" the new father apologized. "It's fine… I actually kinda wanted someone to talk to…" the scrub clad woman admitted. "I've been going through a lot of shit lately… And I kinda came up here to get away from it all…" Cassandra continued. "I-I'm sorry to hear that…" Dipper replied. "Yeah… It's just been a lot to take lately… But you know what? I'm glad you showed up when you did…" the blonde added. She struggled whether or not disclose just what she had been mere minutes away from doing before the chestnut haired man joined her on the roof. "And why would that be?" asked Dipper, trying to figure out why his presence was so welcome on an early Friday morning.

"I was thinking of jumping… Just ending it all… I'm just so miserable… I didn't want life to turn out like this, ya know?" the young woman said as she began to openly weep; clutching the metal railing with all her might as a debate as to throw herself over it raged in her mind. "Look… Cassandra… I-I don't know you very well… B-But you seem like a smart woman… I know that life isn't always fair… It isn't always what we expected it to be, bu-" he began before being cut off by the emotional woman. "What would you know about life not being fair!?" she shot back in an angry tone. "A lot more than you would think just by looking at me…" Dipper said in a somewhat annoyed voice as he looked the distraught woman in her eyes. "A few years ago… A person I at one time considered a friend shot and killed both my twin sister and my girlfriend… My wife has tried to kill herself twice that I know of… SO I KNOW ABOUT LIFE NOT ALWAYS BEING FUCKING FAIR!" he shouted at the blonde woman. Dipper Pines was not a man who was known to lose his temper very often, but the insinuation that he hadn't suffered in his life was a red line that Cassandra had unknowingly crossed. "IF YOU WANNA FUCKING JUMP, THEN DO IT! But ya know what? Ya know what? I WENT THROUGH SOME TERRIBLE SHIT AND I'M STILL HERE! MY WIFE IS RIDDLED WITH GUILT! EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. DAY. AND YET SHE'S STILL HERE!" he continued to berate the scrub clad blonde. "HERE! Take this!" the brown haired man said as he reached into his pocket and removed a well-worn leather wallet from it. Opening it up, he took a white business card and threw it at the woman, who leaned precariously over the side of the building. Stepping back from the railing, she knelt down and picked up the small card. 'Dr. Claire Bourdais, M.D. Program Director Gravity Falls Regional Medical Center Psychology Department' it displayed in a blue ink; a smiling picture of the brunette woman in the bottom left corner.

Realizing his outburst was a bit insensitive, he walked over to the upset woman and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "Look… I-I'm sorry… I-I just don't like people judging me without knowing anything about me…" the brown haired man said in an apologetic tone. "I- It's fine… I-I shouldn't have just assumed you have some sort of perfect life…" the young woman said as sniffled a bit. "Exactly… Just because a person looks happy on the outside doesn't mean that a storm isn't raging right below that façade. My wife is the prime example of that. I've known her for eight years now and for about the first five or so thought she was just this laid back girl. She always seemed so chill and didn't let anything get to her. Little did I know that it was just a front she put up to deal with her family and everything else in her life. She had everyone fooled into thinking that's who she was, but in reality she was constantly stressed out… It finally came to the surface after the robbery… She couldn't hide the guilt of not saving my sister and my girlfriend, so instead of looking weak and seeking help, she tried to kill herself…" Dipper explained as the blonde nurse looked on with amazement at his tale. "That card is for the doctor that saved my wife. If it weren't for her and the rest of her staff, I wouldn't have my soulmate… Or two beautiful daughters…" he continued as the pair rose to their feet. "Look… I'm not trying to tell you what to do or how to live your life… But I think you can get past whatever is bothering you… Claire can help, but you have to want to it too…" he said as he looked into the nurse's sapphire eyes. In a way, she reminded him of his late girlfriend Pacifica. "Thanks… I do want to feel better… I-I'll call her in the morning…" the young woman said as she wrapped the hoodie clad man up in a tight hug and rest her head on his shoulder; tears freely flowing from her eyes. "No problem… Remember… It does get better… You just have to believe it can…" Dipper said as he broke the embrace and headed for the brick entrance to the stairwell.

A thought was nagging at the back of his mind as he was mere feet from the door. Against his better judgement, he decided to ask his question anyway. "Hey Cassandra…" the hazel eyed man asked his rooftop companion. "Yeah?" she replied; looking up from her phone where she was entering the information from the card. "I know this is gonna sound crazy… But are related to the Northwest family in any way?" he inquired. "Y-Yeah… How'd you guess?" the blonde asked as she walked closer to the man who very well may have saved her life. "It's just that my girlfriend was Pacifica Northwest… You look like you could be her older sister or something… That's all…" he quipped. "Well… It's kinda funny that you put it like that… B-Because I am… Well, sort of anyway…" she replied as the nurse looked to the ground. Dipper's face displayed a look of pure shock as he tried to process what had just been said to him. "Well… You see… My mother was a maid for the Northwest family for a few years… Preston and her ended up having an affair… And well, here I am… The bastard Northwest daughter…" she said in a bit of sheepish tone. There were two primary reasons as to why she had kept it a secret from most everyone she knew. The first was that people would assume that she had the money and power that came along with the Northwest blood, but for being the love child of the most powerful man in town, her mother was bought off for a relatively cheap sum. The second was that she would no doubt be judged by the actions of far more scrupulous family and felt it completely unfair.

"Th-That's nuts… I'd say I'm shocked… But nothing the Northwest family does surprises me. Did you know that Preston tried to align with an interdimensional demon to try and survive Weirdmageddon?" he absentmindedly replied, assuming that the illegitimate child of Preston Northwest had experienced the event firsthand. "Wierdma what now?" she asked in a confused tone. "You mean that you weren't here when all that happened?" asked a concerned Dipper, afraid that he had let the proverbial cat out of the bag. "I don't know what you're talking about, but no, I wasn't. You see, my asshole Mom thought that two hundred and fifty thousand dollars would be enough to live some sort of lavish life in Las Vegas… Needless to say that she managed to blow it all in a few years and went back to being a maid… This time in an off the strip casino…" she explained as Dipper listened intently. "I grew up in Vegas… It was a pretty bad situation where I grew up in… It wasn't , like, anything to be sad about or anything but… I pretty much had to raise myself… My mom became an alcoholic and, like, kinda a junkie… But it was just me trying to make my own way…" Cassandra continued. "That sounds horrible… I-I don't know what to say…" the brown haired man replied. "Oh… It gets better… So… The one night that really sticks out to me is this one when I was sixteen years old… I heard my Mom and her boyfriend come in late… I heard them light a few bowls… I heard them crack a few cold ones… I heard them getting a little friendly… And then… CRACK! He struck her over the head with something. I heard a couple other guys come in… A-And I tried to sleep… But I couldn't. I came out the next morning… My Mom zoned out on the couch… Our TV was gone… All our furniture was gone… All my Mom's money from whoring around was gone… I had to get out of there. So, I moved again, this time to Minnesota where my aunt lived. That was pretty much the opposite situation. I loved it there. I had a good life there, until they decided to uproot us and move back here to Gravity Falls about a year and a half ago… Ever since then, I just haven't been happy…" she admitted to the new father. "Well… If you were so happy in Minnesota, why not just move back?" Dipper asked. "If I can ever save up the money, that's what I intend to do… Until then, I guess I'm just stuck here… And I guess that's what made me feel so hopeless… That I'm just going through the motions day in and day out… It just gets old after a while… But I'm going to call this doctor tomorrow and talk to her about it…" the blue scrub clad nurse concluded. "I think that's what you need to do… You just need someone to talk to… For what it's worth, I'm glad I could be that person tonight" Dipper said as he hugged the young woman. "Me too… Me too…" Cassandra said as tears continued to stream down her face.

The duo made their way down the stairwell, with Dipper departing on the fourth floor of the hospital; a friendly wave exchanged between the two as Cassandra continued further down. The brown haired man tried as best he could to enter the now dark hospital room; not wanting to wake up his sleeping wife and daughters. Listening to Cassandra's tale of a rough upbringing had worn him out and he could only imagine living such a life. He was about to lay his head to the cool hospital issued pillow when his wife's voice broke the silence of the room. "Needed to step out for a minute, huh?" the redhead inquired. "Yeah… I couldn't sleep between the excitement of the day and all those Pitt Energy drinks I had… So I went to the roof and just kinda hung out…" he replied. "Have you been smoking?" Wendy asked as she took a big sniff of the air around her. "I-I uh… Well… A puff… I wouldn't call it smoking really…" he stuttered as he tried to think about how to explain the past hour of his life to his lover. "Okay… Now I gotta know… What happened up there, man?" she asked in a curious tone of voice, which Dipper gladly welcomed over the angry one he had expected to hear. He began to recall what had gone on between himself and the distraught nurse. Wendy chuckled when she tried to picture an overly polite Dipper trying to take a drag off a cigarette for the first time. Part of her wished she could have seen it just to laugh at the sight. Then he got into the heavy part of the encounter. A stunned Wendy was glad that her husband cared enough to engage the emotionally unstable woman and help her change her mind.

Just when Wendy thought her husband was done, he brought up the nurse's link to the most powerful family in town. "So… Basically, her mom and Preston Northwest had an affair before Pacifica was born and he paid her hush money to pretty much forget about the whole thing…" Dipper summarized. "No fucking way, dude… So… Like, Pacifica had an older sister she never knew about? That's nuts… Just when you think you have those Northwest's figured out, something else comes crawling out of the woodwork…" the ginger woman said with disbelief. He told of the blonde woman's troubled upbringing in Las Vegas and her seemingly happy move to Minnesota, the new mother hanging on every word of his tale as it got more and more intense. "Well… I was gonna tell you about a dream I had where Mabel and Pacifica were crawling around on our floor like little inchworms because they were wrapped up in blankets… But I can't top what you just told me…" she laughed. The pair soon fell fast asleep on an early spring morning in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: So, this chapter kinda went way overboard on what I had planned out, but the story of a secret Northwest love child kinda captured my imagination. I know I kinda glossed over the whole actual birth of the twins, but I haven't gone through it myself and felt I couldn't properly portray what it entailed in my usual manner. That and I'm pretty sure that most of us know what goes on in birth and that it's a long, drawn out process. If I had written it out, chances are it would have been like Wendy's evaluation in Echoes Of A Nearby Future and went on for entirely too long. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely proud that I went into that much detail and delved into the inner machinations of her mind, but it wouldn't have been as effective here. Also, thanks for the suggestions on the one-shots I've received from several readers. There were some really neat ideas in there when it comes to the Shooting Star Falls AU. Well, I've rambled on enough, so until next time - iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


	26. Chapter 26

Dipper & Wendy vs The Future

Part Twenty Six

"Whelp… Ready to step into the unknown called parenthood?" Dipper turned and asked his wife as they stood in front of the sliding glass doors of the hospital. "Nope… But let's do it anyway…" Wendy faced her husband and replied as the doors opened up. The new parents were greeted by the soft breeze of the late spring morning and a golden yellow sun shone down from a cloudless sky. Dipper and a nurse strapped the newborn Mabel and Pacifica into the safety of their car seats; Wendy gingerly taking her spot in the front passenger seat of the hulking sport utility vehicle. The happy couple waved goodbye to the helpful staff and soon enough they began the journey home. Cruising down Northwest Boulevard, Dipper spent more time peering into the rearview mirror than through the windshield. "I know they're amazing and all… But eyes on the road mister…" Wendy mockingly chastised her husband. " _Yes dear…_ " he retorted in a deadpan tone as they shared a chuckle. The drive home felt longer than usual for the newly minted father, as he was taking extra care in the transport of the incredibly important passengers; his wife and daughters. A pair of pink balloons adorned the mailbox at the end of Dipper and Wendy's driveway as the turned onto the trail that led to the log cabin styled home; their first inkling that something was afoot.

Pulling up to the house, the proud parents recognized several of the vehicles parked in the driveway as those of their friends and family. "Well… This is gonna be fun…" Dipper said to himself as he put the SUV into park. "C'mon, man… They just wanna welcome us home… And, more importantly, see the twins… Just have fun and stop being such a stick in the mud…" Wendy said as she eased her way out of the truck. The auburn haired woman unbuckled both infant girls from their seats while her husband grabbed their bags. Hearing the vehicle lock, Linda and Claire knew it was time to go and help the new parents out. "Welcome home!" Claire shouted; the greeting dripping with her French accent as the designer dress clad woman approached. "Here! Let me help you with that!" Linda said as she practically ripped the bags from her son's hands. "Mom… Really… It's alright…" he tried to explain to the dark haired woman, but the effort was in vain as she now held the pair of duffle bags. The duo felt overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught and just wanted some space. "Mom! Mom! Both Moms! Just chill… Alright?" Wendy said as she instinctively pulled her twin daughters closer to her torso in a subconscious effort to protect them. "S-Sorry… We're just so excited that you're home!" Linda said as she looked over at the sleeping set of girls clutched in their mother's arms.

The party proceeded to last the entire afternoon, as one by one the revelers each got a chance to congratulate the new parents and take a look at the darling newborn twins. Sticking by her best friend's side for almost the entire duration of the event was Tambry, who saw Wendy as an invaluable resource that she could access during her own forthcoming pregnancy. Whenever the ginger woman needed a break or was called away to do something, the olive skinned woman stepped in and held the girls for her. Her heart melted as the twins would squirm around and make various cute faces at the twenty-four year old. Nate Bennett spied his soon-to-be wife sitting on a leather ottoman in the living room; gently swaying the newborns back and forth to try and calm them down amidst all the loud noises and bright lights. While just a few weeks ago he had hoped to travel the world with the mischievous woman he called his girlfriend and live a carefree life, he was quickly warming up to the idea of a more settled life. The sight of the violet haired woman interacting with the girls did little to help dissuade him from this realization. "Hey babe…" the tattooed man said as he placed a caring hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Hey honey… A-Aren't they just the most amazing things you've ever seen…" Tambry commented in a soft tone of voice, mindful that the duo had just fallen back asleep after meeting their boisterous Great-Grunkle Stan. "Yeah… And just think… We'll have one of our own here soon enough…" Nate agreed as he bent down and pecked his future wife on her lips.

Candy and Grenda, who were now dating after coming to terms with long held feelings for each other, were a bit of a late arrival to the event. "Sorry we're late!" the unmistakable deep voice of Grenda bellowed as they entered the party; Grenda II in tow behind them. Dipper and Wendy both made their way to the door to greet their friends, who apologized profusely for being tardy. "I-It's just that I couldn't get outta working today… A-And Can-" she began to explain before the alabaster skinned mother interrupted. "Dude, its fine… I'm just glad you showed up!" Wendy said as she wrapped the new couple up in an embrace. "AUNT WENNY! AUNT WENNY!" a small voice shouted with excitement from behind the large and muscular legs of Grenda. Taking a knee on the hardwood floor, the auburn haired woman proceeded to play a game of peekaboo with the toddler she lovingly called Grendy. "Good to see you, squirt!" the new mother teased as the mahogany haired girl emerged from behind her hiding spot. "Aunt Wenny! Do you have the babies?!" she asked with vigor. "Yeah… They're with Aunt Tambers right now… Wanna go see them?" she asked in a soft voice to the energetic toddler. "Yeah!" she replied as Wendy stood up and took the much smaller hand of the two and a half year old; Candy and Grenda chuckling to themselves as the duo walked away.

"What's up Grendy?" the violet haired woman asked as she passed off the twin girls to their mother and picked up the pink dress clad toddler before placing her on her denim covered lap. "I playded princess today with Candy! We drinked tea and had cake! It was the most awesomest time ever!" she informed Tambry. "Dang! I missed that? It sounded like fun!" the violet haired woman replied. Wendy had taken a seat beside her best friend and held the newborns in her arms. "Hey Grendy? Wanna meet some new friends?" the freckled woman said as she held the pair closer to the little girl. "Her name is Pacifica…" Wendy said as she pointed to the infant adorned in purple. "HI SPECIFICA! I'M GRENDA!" she shouted, causing the newborn to cry from the sudden loud noise. While the little girl had not inherited her mother's deep voice, she had inherited her volume control issues. "Shh… Shh… Shh… It's okay babygirl…" she said in a soft voice to Pacifica as she rocked the upset girl in an effort to calm her down. "You have to be quiet around them Grendy… They're still getting used to everything…" Tambry explained to the toddler. "Oh! _I'm sorry Specifica_ …" she whispered an apology to the once again settled infant. "It's alright honey … You didn't know…" Wendy was quick to say as she didn't want the little girl to feel bad. "Anyways… This is Mabel…" she introduced Grendy to the pink clad infant. "She looks like my dolly…" the observant girl commented as both Wendy and Tambry chuckled at the comparison.

The auburn haired mother, who had tried to keep up a brave front for both her friends and family, was feeling quite tired from not only the party, but life itself. Sneaking off from the gathering, Wendy took a seat on the bench that adorned their front porch. She appreciated that everyone had come out to welcome them home, but was still coming to terms with what life now held for her. Thoughts drifted through the cloudy mind of the young mother and she became oblivious to all around her in the forest she now called her home. "You okay there?" a gravelly voice asked as she felt a second person take a seat beside her on the bench. She immediately knew who had joined her outside the bustling log home. "Yeah… Just a lot to take in, ya know?" Wendy replied as she turned and confirmed that it was indeed Stan Pines sitting next to her. "Yeah… I mean, you've kinda been through a lot in the past few days…" the grey haired man replied as he placed a caring hand on the slender shoulder of the young woman. While he had initially had reservations about hiring the lackadaisical teenager many years ago, he had grown to love her like a daughter. Despite her sometimes lazy demeanor and rebellious spirit, he saw the tough and resilient woman that lay beneath. In a way, she reminded him of himself when he was growing up in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. A young, brash and confident teen who thought they could conquer the world. Much like him, she had faced unforeseen setbacks, but rose above them to live a better life because of them. Now seeing the ginger woman with a husband and two daughters, he felt an incredible sense of pride.

The two continued to chat for a few minutes before Dipper stepped out onto the front porch and found the person he had been looking for. "There you are… Everyone was looking for you…" he said in a somewhat relieved tone. "Sorry… I-I just needed a break… That's all…" she explained to her husband. "I could see that… W-We can end the party if you wanna relax… Although Mom and Dad are gonna be here a few days to help out… So that might be a relative term…" he joked as the trio began to laugh. "Yeah… Those parents of yours can be a bit intense…" Stan commented. "I know, right?" Wendy said as she stood up and wrapped an arm around her husband. "Hey… They mean well…" Dipper retorted as he felt Stan and his wife were ganging up a bit on his parents. Sure, they could be a little too attentive at times, but after what happened to their daughter Mabel, they wanted to cherish every moment they could with their remaining child. "Yeah… I'm sure they'll be a big help and all… And lord knows I could use all the help I can…" the redhead chuckled. "You'll be fine…" Stan interjected as he shot the new mother a knowing smile. "Thanks Stan…" the freckled woman said as she wrapped the older man up in a hug. "It's getting a bit chilly out here… What say we go back inside?" Stan asked in his trademark gravelly tone.

The trio made their way back into the party, where among the sights they saw were Grenda II and Mateo chasing each other around, Grenda chatting it up with Nate and Tambry, Dan Corduroy giving a guided tour of the house he had helped build for the new family and Ford trying to explain the multiverse to Emma, Nikki and Jackie Lynn. "You're gonna bore them to death there, Sixer…" Stan said as he walked up to the quartet who was standing near the fireplace. "Well… Seeing as I've just accepted a position to teach science at Gravity Falls High School next year, I figured I'd try and see what speaks to kids these days… Get a head start, you know?" the booming voice of Ford explained to his twin brother. "It's not that hard… All you gotta do is read from the book and make sure they remember it…" Stan grumbled as his brother looked at him with an annoyed tone. "I have the chance to help shape the minds of the next generation here in what can only be described as the biggest scientific anomaly on the planet" Ford said as he adjusted his glasses. "Well… If ya ask me, the biggest scientific anomaly here is how you can be such a huge nerd…" the grizzled man said before walking off. "Ooo! Burn!" Jackie Lynn shouted as Ford, Nikki and Emma looked at her with annoyance. "What?" was all she could reply in a bewildered tone.

"Where are the girls?" asked a slightly concerned Wendy to Tambry as she walked up to the conversation they were having; noticing the violet haired woman was child-free. "Don't worry, Candy just put them down for a nap… She's up there making sure they're okay…" Tambry dismissed her besties concern. "Okay… I-I'll go see how they're doing…" the young woman said as she headed to the staircase which led to the second floor of the home. Walking down the hallway, she saw that the door to her master bedroom was open. Walking inside, she saw Candy sitting in a rocking chair beside the crib, watching the twin girls sleep as she held her head in her hands and her elbows resting on her thighs. "Oh… Hello Wendy!" the raven haired woman greeted her friend as she continued to observe the little ones. "Hey Candy… Thanks for looking after them… I-I just needed a break, ya know?" she commented to the slender woman. "It is alright… I didn't mind watching them for a little bit" Candy replied as she got up from the chair and left the room; leaving Wendy alone with her twin daughters in the serene bedroom.

After the girls woke up from their nap, Wendy once again brought them downstairs so that the partygoers could say goodbye to the twin bundles of joy. The last guests left the Pines home and soon the exhausted husband and wife found themselves in the kitchen as they began to put the house back into order. "Honey! Please! You two just relax… We've got this…" Linda said as she shooed the redhead away from a pile of paper plates that rest on the granite countertop. "Thanks Linda…" Wendy said as she let out a yawn. "Go take a nap… Bob and I will watch the kids and clean up, ain't that right Bob?" she said to the brown haired man who sat on the sofa. "Huh… Oh! Yeah… What she said!" he replied; not entirely sure what he had agreed to as he turned his attention from a Seattle Navigators baseball game on the television. Wendy took the hand of her lover and the duo walked up the stairs and toward the bedroom, where the comfort of their bed awaited them. The room was basked in an orange glow as the setting sun shone brilliantly through the large window. "Today was an amazing day… I'm so glad I have a great guy like you…" the auburn haired woman said as she kissed her slightly taller husband on his lips. "Nah… I'm the lucky one… You're an amazing woman and you're gonna be an even more amazing mother…" the brown haired man quipped as they both collapsed onto the brown comforter that covered their bed and proceeded to quickly fall asleep as the sun set in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: So… This is it! I know it kinda ended abruptly, but I felt the story of the pregnancy of Wendy had run its course. The first day of parenthood was a good place to stop in my opinion; as if it had run any longer it would have become more of a slice of life story that would have never ended. I'm gonna step away for a short while to work on my other story and come up with some ideas for one-shots that take place in between them, as there will be a fifteen year time jump. So, if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, feel free to comment or PM me… Also, feel free to review as I always like to hear feedback from my readers! Thank you for taking this journey and until next time -iKLOT

Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story


End file.
